Una nueva historia
by miyare
Summary: Samy es la nueva camarada de Los Sombrero De Paja y con ella viviran aventuras. Ademas, descubriran el amor. Contiene Lemon en algunos capítulos!¡Pasen y lean!
1. La isla Plere y quien hay en ella

Espero que os guste. Los personajes no son mios son de Eichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>Los piratas del sombrero de paja se dirigian a una nueva isla de Grand Line. Hacía ya un par de días que habían dejado atrás Arabasta, y con ella a Viví. Nico Robin ya se había instalado con ellos, pero Zoro seguía desconfiando de ella. La isla a la que iban a llegar pronto se llamaba Plere. Era una bonita isla donde los piratas paraban a por provisiones y pegarse un par de juergas o eso les había contado Robin. La leyenda dice que Gold Roger y su tripulación estuvieron ahí poco antes de encontrar el One Piece. Luffy amaba la idea de pisar el mismo suelo que había pisado el rey de los piratas.<p>

-Nami, ¿falta mucho? - preguntó el capitán.

-No, Luffy, esta noche llegaremos. - respondió la navegante.

-¿Esta noche? ¡Para eso queda mucho! - se quejó el chico de goma – Usopp, ¿juegas a algo?

-Lo siento, Luffy, le estoy haciendo unos arreglos a mi martillo de cinco toneladas, esa gorda de la banda baroque me lo destrozó – le contesto el narizotas.

-Jo... ¿Y tu Zoro?

-Estoy durmiendo... - remugó el espadachín que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-Ah, vale, vale... Pues voy a comer – y fue dirección a la cocina dispuesto a robar parte de la cena.

A la noche, tal y como habían previsto llegaron a Plere. Era una isla grande. Amarraron y decidieron que saldrían a ver la isla por la mañana.

-¡Eh chicos! ¡Venid a ver esto! - gritó Luffy.

Chopper y Usopp fueron corriendo.

-Mirad este bote – habían amarrado al lado de un bote de poco mas de dos metros de grande – ¿de quien creeis que será? ¿Y como habrá llegado a Grand Line con eso?

-Vamos Luffy, es una tonteria. Vamos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron. Luffy les obligó a comer rápido para poder irse pronto a la isla a comprar comida. Y así lo hicieron. Una vez ahí Sanji fue a comprar comida. Chopper y Robin fueron a la librería. Usopp encontró una tienda de artilleria y Nami obligó a Zoro y a Luffy a acompañarla a comprarse ropa.

Cuando el chico de goma y el espadachín ya llevaban unas cuantas bolsas de la pelirroja decidieron ir a una taberna a comer un poco y beber algo. Luffy se terminó su carne muy rápido y escuchó una conversación ajena.

-¿Habeis visto a esa chica tan misteriosa que anda por el pueblo estos dias? - decía un hombre con una larga barba blanca mientras daba un trago a su jarra de cerveza.

-¿La morenaza que lleva un vestido de infarto? - dijo otro hombre rubio mas gordo y mas borracho. Eso hizo que sus dos compañeros rieran.

-Dicen que llegó aquí con un bote muy pequeño que le había robado a la armada en busca de un pirata. - explicó el tercer hombre, este era mas joven que los otros dos.

-¡Que chica mas valiente! - dijo el primero.

Luffy le explicó lo que había oído a sus compañeros.

-¡Esa es la del bote que había al lado de nuestro barco!

-¿Y...? - a Zoro y a Nami no les interesaba ni la mitad que a su capitán esa misteriosa chica.

-¡Me gustaría conocerla! ¡Ha robado un bote de la armada! - exclamó entre risas - ¡Qué bueno!

Una vez comidos salieron a pasear. Pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que a Luffy se le volara el sombrero. El pelinegro vio como su sombrero giraba una esquina hacia la derecha y echó a correr detras de el. Sus camaradas le seguian unos metros mas atrás. El sombrero de paja estaba volando al final de una calle mu larga y Luffy corria para alcanzarlo.

El sombrero cayó al suelo, a los pies de alguien. Eran unos botines negros que venian poco mas arriba del tobillo. Eran de punta redonda y negros. Con los cordones rojos, eran extraños. Pertenecian a una mujer. Una mujer con unas piernas blancas y bronceadas por el sol. Llevaba un vestido negro, corto, de tirantes y con un escote potente. Estaba delgada, tenia curvas y unos pechos realmente grandes. En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla plateada en la que había una 'S' de color rojo colgando y en las muñecas llevaba varias pulseras de colores. Tenia una cara delgada, los ojos verdes y los labios muy rojos. Su pelo era largo, casi hasta el final de su espalda, de color castaño, ni muy oscuro, ni muy claro. Lo tenia liso, pero se podian ver algunas ondulaciones. No llevaba ningun tipo de flequillo, simplemente se hechaba el pelo hacia atrás. Era muy guapa y atractiva. Se agachó y cojió el sombrero de paja.

Luffy llegó a donde estaba ella, a unos tres escasos metros. La miró, la analizó. Esperaba que esa hermosa chica le devolviera el gorro que esta tenia en la mano. Pero en lugar de eso, se lo puso. Luffy cambió su cara, se enfadó. ¿Quien era esa para ponerse su gorro? Ese gorro tan preciado, era el único tesoro que le importaba realmente al capitán de los sombrero de paja. Ese gorro se lo había regalado Shanks. Miró a la chica con furia pero de ella sólo veia su sonrisa. Tenía la mano apoyada en el gorro y se tapaba los ojos con él.

-Hm... - dijo ella todavía sonriendo - ¿Monkey D. Luffy?

-Si, el mismo. - contestó serio Luffy.

Ella sonrió más aún.

-Perfecto, hace tiempo que te estaba buscando... - afirmó - Voy a matarte Monkey D. Luffy. - terminó la frase sin perder la sonrisa.

Nami y Zoro llegaron a tiempo para oír esa última frase. A Nami se le escapó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y agradecería que me dijesen que os parece.<p> 


	2. La chica misteriosa

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>-Está bien, pero primero, devuélveme mi gorro. - le contestó Luffy.<p>

Ella rió. El comentario de Luffy le había hecho gracia.

-Este gorro no es tuyo, chico de goma. Lo sabes perfectamente. - Levantó la vista y se acercó lentamente a Luffy, dispuesta a atacarle.

Zoro al ver que Luffy no se movía se adelantó, desenvainó sus katanas y se arrojó sobre la chica atravesándola con una de ellas. Para sorpresa del espadachín no consiguió hacerle ni un rasguño a la chica. La katana la traspasó como si fuera aire, como si no estuviera ahí pero la imagen de ella era muy clara. Ella volvió a reír.

-Eh, que me haces cosquillas chico guapo - y con esas palabras se echó a un lado dejando la katana flotando en el aire. Se acercó a Luffy y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara. - Por fin voy a vengarme – murmuró.

Luffy asumió el puñetazo, escupiendo algo de sangre. Se puso derecho de nuevo. Estiró su brazo y le dio un puñetazo en la barriga a la chica pero esta vez el puño no la traspasó sino que cuando chocó con su estómago fue como si le hubiera dado a una roca dura como el marfil. Ella volvió a reír mientras observaba la cara de tonto que se le había quedado al chico de goma. Notó la presencia de Zoro por la espalda, a quien le dio un puñetazo y cayó al suelo. Volvió a dirigirse a Luffy. Le cogió de el chaleco y Luffy notó que su cuerpo se volvía duro como una piedra. Apenas podía moverse y posiblemente pronto dejaría de sentir.

-Tu mataste a mi hermano, y pagarás por ello. Nunca podrás ser cómo el, porque nunca más volverás a respirar. Te voy a matar aquí y ahora. - La joven ya no sonreía, se había puesto seria.

-¡Para! - gritó Nami - ¡Para por favor! ¡Dinos que quieres! ¡Déjale! ¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¿Quien era tu hermano? ¿Cocodrilo? El se lo merecía, quería matar a mucha gen...

-Mi hermano no era cocodrilo – le interrumpió la chica.

-Entonces, ¿quien era? ¡Te habrás confundido de persona!

-Se perfectamente a quien busco. Él mató a mi hermano con solo ocho años.

-¿Pe-pero … de que … hab-blas...? - preguntó Luffy con dificultad, le costaba mover los labios.

-Tu mataste a mi hermano, Shanks.

-¡No! - gritó Luffy – Shanks está vivo.

La chica del pelo castaño soltó a Luffy de golpe. ¿Que acababa de decir ese estúpido chico?

Nami se acercó a Luffy para ver como estaba. Sacó de una de sus bolsas una botella de agua y le dio de beber.

-Luffy, Luffy respira – le decía.

Los botines de la chica resonaron en el suelo mientras se acercaba al chico de goma.

-¿Que has dicho? - gritó

Luffy, que ya se recuperaba. - Que Shanks está vivo. Además, yo nunca le hubiera matado.

-¡No me engañes! ¡Tu le mataste hace años por no dejarte ir con él! Nos lo dijeron unos piratas que venían de tu pueblo.

-Shanks y sus camaradas les dio una tremenda paliza a esos piratas idiotas. Lo único que le pasó a Shanks es que perdió un brazo, por mi culpa, por salvarme la vida. Y me odiaré siempre por eso. - explicó Luffy

-Mira, llevo nueve años pensando que mi hermano está muerto y dos buscándote para matarte. Y, ¿Me estas diciendo que mi hermano está vivo?

-Eh... sí. Y el sombrero me lo regaló el cuando le prometí que algún día yo sería el rey de los piratas.

Se hizo el silencio, Zoro se había levantado y no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado. Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de Nami. La chica cogió el gorro se lo puso en la cabeza al chico de goma. Se agacho y le abrazó con mucha fuerza mientras rompía a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Luffy – sollozó – y gracias, muchas gracias.

El capitán se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta que sonrió, le devolvió el abrazo a esa chica.

-No pasa nada, ¡yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me dicen que Ace está muerto – Rió de esa forma tan peculiar que tiene de hacerlo. - Venga, vayámonos a comernos un helado. ¡Tengo hambre!

-Acabas te comer, zoquete. - Le dijo Nami mientras le pegaba un capón.

-Oye, Luffy, ¿esta tía no estaba intentando matarte hace un momento? - Zoro estaba alucinando.

Luffy le explicó a Zoro lo ocurrido y fueron hacia una heladería que habían visto antes. Solo comieron Luffy y Samy.

-Oye, ¿y como te llamas? - preguntó Nami

-¡Es verdad! ¡Todavía no nos has dicho tu nombre hermana de Shanks!

-Anda, pues tienes razón – rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza – me llamo Samy.

Se encontraron con todo el resto de la tripulación donde habían quedado. Fueron a un bosque pequeño que había por las afueras de la ciudad y Luffy les contó lo ocurrido con Samy.

-¡Que hermosura de mujer! ¡Es preciosa! - exclamaba Sanji mirando a esa chica.

-Gracias – dijo esta entre risas – tu tampoco no estás del todo mal – le dijo acariandole la cabeza como si fuera un perro, Sanji no cabía de felicidad – pero no eres mi tipo – añadió Samy haciendo que el cocinero se cayera al suelo de desgracia.

-Eh, hermana de Shanks tu también as probado las nueces de Belcebú, ¿verdad? Porque me convertiste en piedra.

Samy rió.

-Verás, tengo el poder de cambiar la densidad de la materia. O la miá o la de algo que pueda tocar. ¿Entiendes? Puedo hacerme totalmente traspasable o me puedo hacer irrompible como una piedra.

-La fruta Masu - Masu – dijo Robin desde unos metros mas atrás apartando su libro de su cara. Zoro se la miró desconfiado.

-¿Cuantos años tienes, Samy? - preguntó Chopper.

-¡Ahí va! ¡Pero si hablas! ¡Yo pensaba que eras un peluche! - La chica se acercó a Chopper y le cogió de uno de los mofletes, con la otra mano le tocaba la nariz - ¡Que guay! ¡Eres de verdad! ¡Y como mola tu nariz! - Luffy rió.

-Pues espérate a ver sus transformaciones. ¡Es una pasada de reno! - Y el capitán le explicó todas y cada unas de las transformaciones de Chopper.

-¡Ay que cosita mas rica! - exclamaba Samy mientras acariciaba a Chopper quien se estaba poniendo muy rojo.

-Esta tía se parece demasiado a Luffy – comentó Usopp

-Esto... Samy, te he preguntado cuantos años tienes... - intervino Chopper.

-¡Ah si! ¡Diecisiete! ¡Como Luffy!

-¿Y tu como sabes la edad que tengo? - Luffy estaba flipando

-Te tengo fichado. Quería matarte, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, claro, claro. - dijo pensativo el capitán.

-¿Como probaste la fruta del diablo Samy? - le preguntó Chopper.

-Pues verás. Cuando yo nací, mi madre murió en el parto y no la conocí nunca, pero Shanks siempre me ha dicho que so igual que ella. Nos crió mi padre, que era un domador de tigres. Tenía el pelo rojo, igual que mi hermano. Shanks y yo nos pasábamos el día jugando con ellos, nos tenían como dos mas de la camada. A mi edad de cuatro años mi padre murió convirtiéndose Shanks en mi única familia. Shanks me cuidaba a mi y a los tigres de mi padre como un tesoro. A mis siete años una noche descubrí a Shanks llorando, hablándole a la tumba de nuestra madre. Diciéndole que ya nunca iba a poder cumplir su sueño, que nunca iba a ser un pirata por mi, porque no quería dejarme sola. Yo no podía permitir eso, yo quería su felicidad así que hablé con él y le dije que se fuera, que yo me quedaría con la gente del pueblo. Y que cuando yo tuviera la edad suficiente, catorce años mas o menos, me iría con él y le ayudaría a cumplir su sueño. Le convencí, prometió venir a verme pronto y se fue para surcar los siete mares. Un año después, faltaban un par de días para mi octavo cumpleaños Shanks volvió a verme y me dijo que me traía un regalo y que además se quedaría un par de días en casa. Lo primero que hice cuando le ayudé a deshacer su equipaje fue buscar mi regalo. Y encontré un cofre. Pensando que sería eso lo abrí. Había dos frutas rarísimas. Cogí una, la olfateé y le di un mordisco. Estaba realmente buena así que me la comí entera. Era la fruta Masu – Masu y la que había al lado, años mas tarde supe que era la Gomu – Gomu.

-Ésa es la que comí yo – dijo Luffy - Quieres decir, que si hubieras cogido la otra ahora tú serías de goma y yo de piedra.

-Ajá – contesto ella.

-Sigue contando tu historia, ¡va!

-Está bien. Shanks me metió una bronca increíble por haberme comido esa maldita fruta y me explicó lo que me pasaría de ahora en adelante. También me dijo que mi regalo no era ése, sino este – dijo mostrando la cadena que colgaba de su cuello – nos representa a los dos. Y ésa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermano. Unas semanas mas tarde, vinieron esos piratas asquerosos nos contaron lo ocurrido según ellos en tu isla. No paraban de reírse de mi Shanks. 'Ese idiota del pelo rojo que se dejó matar por un niño de ocho años' reían 'Que estúpido'. Les dije que se callaran pero no me hicieron el mínimo caso. Enfadada y con lágrimas en los ojos, pues se estaban burlando de mi hermano que además había muerto, fui corriendo hacia el tirador de esos piratas, le robé la pistola que tenia en el bolsillo y disparé contra el capitán convirtiendo la bala en lo mas duro que ayais podido ver jamás. Le di entre ojo y ojo. Cayó redondo al suelo y yo eché a correr hacia la tumba de mis padres. Ahí descubrí mi poderosa puntería. Me prometí a mi misma que vengaría la muerte de mi hermano y después cumpliría mi sueño igual que iba a hacer él. Ser la mejor pistolera del mundo. - dijo señalando un tatuaje que tenia en la muñeca de una pequeña pistola.

-¡Pues para eso tendrás que enfrentarte al valiente capitán Usopp! - gritó este con emoción

-Ah... ¿y quien es ese? ¿es muy fuerte o que?

-Nah – dijo Nami – solo es el idiota narizudo que tienes delante.

-Ah bueno – se tranquilizó Samy.

-¿Verdad que antes le has llamado chico guapo a zorro Samy? - dijo Nami con una sonrisa pícara y dándole codazos a Usopp.

-Eh... si, ¿por? - preguntó la morena y Nami le dijo a Usopp al oído _'¡Lo ves!'_ - ¡Oh! ¿Es tu novio o algo?

Usopp echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eh, no, no... ¡Que va! Tranquila, es solo que nadie le suele llamar guapo a nuestro espadachín. Es un poquito tímido – miró a Zoro que se las miraba a las dos con cara de pocos amigos y sin entender por que estaban hablando de él - ¿Verdad que si Zorito?

Samy se acercó al peliverde.

-¡Eh! No seas tímido. - le dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras reía – si eres guapo, ¡eres guapo! ¡No te avergüences hombre!

-¡Ya vale con las palmadas, ¿no? - gritó Zoro levantándose y yéndose a dar un paseo. En realidad no estaba enfadado como hacía ver, estaba avergonzado. Era la primera vez que una mujer le llamaba guapo.

Sanji estaba llorando, ¿como podía ser que le llamasen guapo al espadachín y no a él?

* * *

><p>Gracias! Me gustaría tener críticas ya sean buenas o malas!<p> 


	3. Conociéndose mejor

Este capítulo me gusta mucho, espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo cuando lo escribía.

* * *

><p>-Eh, tengo hambre, ¿vamos a merendar? - dijo Samy.<p>

Todos se la quedaron mirando.

-De verdad que se parece a Luffy, eh... - dijo Nami

Luffy y Samy fueron a por otro helado y de vuelta se encontraron con Zoro, que se había perdido de nuevo.

-¡Eh Zoro! ¡Tu siempre perdiéndote, eh! - Le llamó Luffy de lejos.

-Ah... vosotros... hola... - saludo el espadachín mirando con recelo a la morena que lamía su helado de chocolate y menta.

_'No lo entiendo – pensaba Zoro – nunca ninguna mujer me había llamado guapo y menos con tanta naturalidad como hace ella. Es extraña. No deja de sonreír ni un momento,normal, si yo tuviera esa sonrisa tan bonita... Pero es una estúpida inmadura, igual que Luffy. ¿Porque me preocupo? Seguramente no la veré nunca más en mi vida.' _

-Zoro, ¡HOLA! ¿Me vas a contestar? - Luffy le interrumpió

Zoro se puso rojo como un tomate y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a la chica fijamente. - ¿Que decías Luffy?

-Te preguntaba si te cae bien Samy.

-No se Luffy, ¿que tipo de pregunta es esa?

-¡Es que se va a unir a nuestra tripulación!

-¡¿Qué? - _'No, mierda. Tengo que sacar a esa niña de mi cabeza' _- ¿Cuando hemos decidido eso Luffy?

-Pues lo he decidido yo, y ella está encantada, ¿a que si Samy?

-¡Si! Viajaré con vosotros. Te ayudaré a encontrar el One Piece y un día encontraremos a mi hermano y yo me convertiré en la mejor pistolera del mundo. Y tendré que derrotar a Yasopp, claro.

-¿Yasopp? ¡Es el padre de Usopp! - le informó Luffy.

-¡¿Que me dices? -gritó la chica entusiasmada - que pasada.

Zoro estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras los otros dos hablaban y gritaban. Fueron a donde estaban los otros y Luffy les comunicó que Samy se quedaría con ellos en el barco. A todos les pareció bien. Fueron al barco donde le enseñaron a la nueva tripulante una de los camarotes que todavía tenían libres. Samy les contó que para entrar en Grand Line se disfrazo de marine y se coló en un barco y que hacía cerca de dos semanas les había robado el bote con el que había llegado y un par de bolsas llenas de oro. Nami se hizo más amiga suya desde entonces.

-Oír chicos, yo tengo todas mis cosas en el motel que hay en el pueblo. Voy a buscarlas y vengo.

-No vayas tu sola, querida Samy, déjame que te acompañe. - le pidió Sanji.

-Gracias Sanji pero me va a acompañar Zoro. - contesto ella. Zoro puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo? - ¿Cuando has decidido eso?

-Llevo muchas cosas y necesito unos buenos músculos para cargarlo todo... - le puso ojitos mientras le tocaba los brazos. Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Va, Zoro, ¿que te cuesta? - le preguntó Luffy.

-Está bien... - dijo malhumorado el peliverde.

Nami y Usopp reían.

-¡Yupi! - gritó la morena – vamos, guapetón – le dijo al espadachín cogiéndolo del brazo mientras este se sonrojaba y las carcajadas de Nami y Usopp se acentuaban.

Empezaron a caminar. Zoro estaba muy serio.

-Venga va, ¿porqué estas así? ¿tan mal te caigo? - preguntó ella entristecida.

-No... - _'Maldita cría' –_ No es eso pero es que soy así con todo el mundo.

-Mentira – le reprochó ella – antes te he visto sonreír a Nami. Y tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, si yo la tuviera así de bonita no pararía de sonreír – le dijo sonriendo.

_'Que irónico – pensó Zoro – se pasa el día presumiendo de sonrisa. ¿Como puede ser que pensemos lo mismo yo no lo diga por miedo y ella lo diga como si nada?' _

-Zoro, deja de ponerte rojo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te piropee. ¿Porque a Nami le sonreíste y a mi no?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé, porque Nami y yo siempre estamos discutiendo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¿Nami? ¡No! - dijo bastante tranquilo – Nami y yo tenemos una relación bastante rara. Nos apreciamos y somos amigos cuando hay que serlo a que somos los dos primeros que estuvimos con Luffy. Pero a la hora de hacer tareas se pone muy mandona y no la soporto.

-Entiendo... ¿y esa chica del pelo negro... Robin? - preguntó ella

-¿Que?

-¿No es muy rara?

Zoro le contó la historia de Robin y ella le cogía de la mano con total naturalidad. Siguieron hablando, Zoro le contó lo sucedido en Arabasta, la historia de Viví, de Chopper... Estaban ya llegando al motel, ya estaban en el pueblo pero de repente pasó una cosa muy extraña. Fue como si el suelo se partiera en dos. Dejando a un lado el pueblo y en el otro el bosque y el puerto. La tierra empezó a romperse trazando una ancha brecha. Empezaron a caer piedras de las montañas y a derrumbarse algunos edificios. Samy vio que una roca enorme le iba a caer en la cabeza a Zoro. Lo tiró al suelo y se puso encima de el haciendo que su cuerpo su masa corporal se pusiera duro y cuando la roca chocó contra la chica se rompió en pedazos. Zoro miró el rostro de Samy, lo tenia a pocos centímetros. Se levantaron y se fueron corriendo. Samy corría cogida de la mano con Zoro hacia el motel. Una vez dentro se acercaron al recepcionista.

-¿Que narices está pasando ahí afuera? - preguntó Zoro enfadado.

-¿No sabéis lo que es? - el hombre de pelo negro y traje azul estaba sorprendido.

-No... - contesto Samy.

-Esta isla está sobre unos volcanes y de vez en cuando se abre una brecha en la tierra.

-Pero... ¿como vamos a volver a nuestro barco? - preguntó Zoro

-¿Lo tenéis en la costa? - dijo el recepcionista. Zoro afirmó con la cabeza – ¿Hay alguien ahí? - Zoro volvió a afirmar – Pues tendrán que dar la vuelta a la isla y veniros a buscar del muelle que hay al norte.

-¿Y como les avisamos?

-Podemos dejarles hacer una llamada al caracolófono de la central del sur para que les avisaran.

-De acuerdo, ¿y cuanto se tarda en rodear la isla hasta el muelle del norte? - preguntó Zoro.

-Pues supongo que mañana a la noche estarían aquí.

-¿Una noche? ¿Y donde dormimos? - dijo Zoro mirando a Samy

-¿Podemos coger dos habitaciones aquí? - preguntó ella – es decir, yo ya tengo una pero otra para él... - se acerco a Zoro y le dijo al oído – A no ser que quieras dormir conmigo, Zorito – había oído a Nami llamarle así. Zoro ni le contestó.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no tenemos habitaciones libres, solo la que tenia usted. ¿Podéis compartirla?

-Si – dijo entusiasmada Samy – claro que si. - dijo sonriendo.

-Pero...- dijo Zoro

-Nada de pero, nos lo pasaremos bien – le interrumpió ella.

-Bien, pues ya sabe el camino señorita, tengan una buena noche – les saludó el recepcionista.

-¿Porque has hecho eso? - preguntó Zoro

-¿El que?

-Podríamos haber buscado otro sitio

-¡Qué mas da!

Entraron a la habitación, era estupenda. Era grande, amplia tenia una hermosa cama doble en el centro y un cuarto de baño enorme con una ducha con hidromasaje y una bañera enorme con sales relajantes.

-¿No hay sofá? ¿Donde se supone que voy a dormir yo? - preguntó el peliverde

-En la cama - le dijo ella

-¿Y tu?

-En la cama también. Y ahora me voy a dar un baño de burbujas. - dijo quitándose los botines – No me espíes, eh! Que tengo diecisiete años pero entiendo perfectamente de todo – le guiñó un ojo y se metió en el baño.

El espadachín bajó a comprar una botella de sake y volvió a la habitación. Zoro se sentó en la cama, vaya día le esperaba. _'Esta niña me va a volver loco, lleva una máscara de niña inocente pero sabe mucho mas de lo que aparenta' _Zoro se quitó los zapatos y suspiró. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, estaba cansado. Colocó las katanas en una silla que había frente a un escritorio. Se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó abriendo la botella de sake y dándole un trago. Descansó un rato incluso puede ser que durmiera. Hasta que se levantó. Samy llevaba mas de dos horas en la bañera. _'¿Y si le ha pasado algo?' _Golpeó la puerta del baño esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo. Volvió a golpear. - Samy, ¿estás ahí? Nadie contestaba. Decidió entrar. Y ahí estaba esa hermosa chica tumbada en la enorme bañera llena de espuma blanca que le tapaba toco el cuerpo. Tenía un brazo fuera del agua y en el una botella de sake vacía. Ella dormía. Pero se despertó cuando Zoro se acercó a ella.

-¿¡Que haces espiándome idiota! - gritó enfurecida

-No, yo... - Zoro se enrojeció – llevas dos horas aquí dentro, no sabía si te había pasado algo y no me contestaste cuando llamé a la puerta, decidí entrar lo... lo siento.

Parecía que ya no estaba enfadada sino sorprendida - ¡Dos horas! - exclamó - ¡Dios! ¡Pasa me esa toalla roja! ¡Me voy a arrugar como una pasa! - Zoro hizo lo que le había pedido y se giró para que ella pudiese salir del agua. - Ya está.

Zoro la miró, envuelta en esa toalla roja. Tenía que salir de ahí. Salió corriendo del baño y dio un trago a la botella de sake. Vio que la puerta del baño se abría. Samy iba en ropa interior. Llevaba un conjunto de encaje rojo Zoro recorrió el cuerpo de esta de arriba a abajo. Se estaba peinando mirándose al espejo y mientras le hablaba a Zoro. Cuatro tatuajes adornaban ese precioso cuerpo.

-Zoro, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme el culo y contestarme? - preguntó la morena divertida. Había terminado de desenredarse el pelo y lo sacudió bruscamente mientras salía del baño apagando la luz. Vio que Zoro se ponía rojo y por fin escuchaba lo que esta le decía. - Gracias, por preocuparte – le sonrió.

-De nada, y no... no te miraba el culo solo es que... tienes muchos tatuajes, ¿no?

-¡Ah! Mira – a Samy le encantaba que le preguntasen por sus tatuajes y todavía en ropa interior le empezó a explicar la historia de su tatuajes – este – señalando al que tenia en la muñeca un poco antes de llegar a la palma de la mano – simboliza mi sueño – era una pequeña pistola antigua, como las de las películas del oeste – soy pistolera y mi sueño es ser la mejor pistolera del mundo. Este otro – esta vez señaló el tobillo izquierdo. Eran letras. Ponía 'Shanks' en una letra cursiva – es por mi hermano. Este – señaló al final de la espalda al lado izquierdo. Había un sombrero de paja, el sombrero de paja que llevaba Luffy en la cabeza todos los días – es el sombrero de paja que siempre ha estado en mi familia y ahora representa a unos de los piratas mas peligrosos de los siete mares. - Rió – Y este – esta vez señaló al lado derecho de su barriga, abajo de su ombligo. Sus braguitas rojas tapaban medio tatuaje, las bajó un poco para que se pudiera ver entero. Eso hizo que Zoro se desmoronara, no podía dejar de mirarla. El tatuaje era un tigre rugiendo y la cola de este se extendía hasta formar una 'P' también en cursiva. - simboliza a mis padres. A mi padre le llamaban 'El Tigre' por ser domador y la 'P' es la inicial de Paida que era el nombre de mi madre.

-Son... bonitos – dijo Zoro al fin sin dejar de mirar el espectacular cuerpo que tenía delante. Samy se sentó en la cama junto al espadachín y le dio un trago al sake de este. - ¿No crees que has bebido bastante? ¿Y no piensas ponerte nada encima?

-Te repito que aunque tenga diecisiete años soy mayorcita para saber de estas cosas, posiblemente sea mas adulta que tú. Y... bueno, no suelo ponerme nada mas para dormir, yo... no tengo pijama.

-No, ni yo – admitió Zoro.

-Entonces, ¿que mas da? Dormimos los dos en ropa interior ¡No pasa nada!

A Zoro le agradaba la idea, pero le daba miedo. Se bebieron toda la botella de sake. Hablaban y reían.

-Oye, estás fuerte, ¿eh? - Samy le tocó el pecho al espadachín - ¿Y esta cicatriz?

Zoro, avergonzado le contó la historia de como El Cetrero Fantasmal le había hecho esa enorme cicatriz y a continuación le presentó cada una de sus tres katanas tal y como había hecho ella con sus tatuajes. Ella sacó de sus botines las dos pistolas que escondía en ellos, tal y como las de su tatuaje, eran preciosas. Tenían el mango rojo y el restó de plateado metálico.

-Eh, como molan tus pendientes mira, yo también llevo – le dijo ella tocándole la oreja y a continuación apartándose ella el pelo para dejar ver unas pequeñas bolitas rojas que colgaban de su oreja, tenía dos en cada oreja. Zoro las tocó igual que hacía ella con los pendientes del peliverde. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Zoro estaba hipnotizado por los ojos verdes de la chica. Se acercaban mas el uno al otro. Y cuando sus labios estaban a apenas medio centímetro y sentían sus propios alientos. Ella sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Zoro besandole con una pasión que el chico no se lo podía ni creer. Zoro quedó totalmente tumbado y Samy encima de él besandole y tocando sus perfectos pectorales. Él le devolvía el beso, con la misma pasión. El peliverde notó que la chica bajaba la mano por su dorso con intención de llegar a su parte débil así que la cogió de los brazos y apartó de golpe tumbándola a su lado.

-Mira Samy, yo... - no sabía como empezar - Yo no tengo la cabeza para estas cosas, debo concentrarme en entrenar, convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo y ayudar a mi capitán a encontrar el One Piece. Eres... - suspiró – eres realmente preciosa, tienes un cuerpo de escándalo y me atraes como hacía mucho tiempo que no me atraía ninguna mujer. Pero no puedo perder el tiempo de esta manera, lo siento.

-No pasa nada – ella sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a insistir? - el se sorprendió

-Claro que no, hubiera bastado con un simple 'No' pero me ha gustado que te abrieras a mi Zoro – volvió a sonreír.

-Podrías haberme avisado, me ha costado mucho decirte todo eso – le echó en cara el espadachín

-Va, no te hagas el duro, Zorito – rió Samy.

-Deberíamos dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo. - cambió de tema Zoro.

-Sí.

Apagaron la luz y se puso cada uno en un lado de la cama.

-Oye Zoro, entiendo que no quieras tener sexo conmigo – Samy interrumpió el silencio. _'No es que no quiera...' _pensó Zoro – pero... - continuó ella - ¿Puedo abrazarte para dormir? - Zoro no contestó a esa pregunta y ella se lo tomó como un 'No' y suspiró como gesto de conformidad pero Zoro la agarró haciendo que se girara hacia él y la abrazó. Ella respondió al abrazo y se acomodó en el pecho del espadachín notando el corazón de este que latía mas fuerte de lo normal. Sonrió en la oscuridad. Y dijo – Por ahora haré como si esta noche no ha pasado nada. Pero terminaras cayendo en mis redes, guapo.

-Duérmete, Samy – le contestó Zoro ignorando lo que había dicho esta.

-Buenas noches – y le dio un beso en el pecho.

* * *

><p>Gracias, y vuelvo a pedir que me digan que les parece esta historia por favor. ¡Saludos!<p> 


	4. Mientras tanto

Este capítulo es bastante corto. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el alma de Merry...<p>

-¿Porque ha tenido que ir el asqueroso espadachín? - preguntó Sanji mosqueado.

-Pues porque ella ha querido, mas que nada – contestó Nami – anda Sanji cariño, me apetece algo dulce.

-¡Ahora vuelvo mi pelirroja! - Y fue hacia la cocina.

Todos estaban reunidos en cubierta.

-¿Que os parece la hermana de Shanks? - preguntó Luffy – es simpática, ¡eh!

-Tiene un carácter muy parecido al tuyo Luffy – observó Usopp

-Si... podéis llegar a dar mucho miedo – murmuró Chopper

-¿Tu que piensas Robin? - le preguntó el chico de goma haciendo que esta apartara el libro que estaba leyendo y dijera.

-Es muy inteligente – observó la pelinegra.

-¡¿Muy inteligente? - exclamó el narizotas - ¡Pero si estamos diciendo que se parece a Luffy!

-¿Tu hubieras podido colarte en un barco de la marina, entrar en Grand Line, que no te descubran, robar un barco, huir de ella con un navío de apenas dos metros y navegar con el por Grand Line?

-Eh... - Usopp se quedó en blanco - ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Estas hablando con el capitán Usopp! ¡El más valiente de los siete mares! - Robin rió.

-No, Usopp, no hubieras podido – contestó.

Todos rieron.

-Pues a mi me parece guapísima – dijo Sanji saliendo de la cocina con un plato

para Nami – ojalá le hubiera acompañado yo. Ese idiota...

Todos volvieron a reír. Y entonces empezaron a oír un estruendo muy grande. Vieron a gente correr y Luffy preguntó a un hombre lo que pasaba y se lo explicó.

Y unos minutos mas tarde otro hombre fue y gritó.

-¿¡Señorita Nami?

Nami que estaba en el barco hablando con todos preguntándose como iban a recuperar a sus dos camaradas oyó que gritaban su nombre y se asomó a ver quien era.

-¿Quién pregunta?

-Soy de la central del sur de la isla. Traigo un mensaje de sus amigos.

-Ah, genial, dime.

-Deben ir a buscarlos al muelle del norte. Ellos se alojan en el motel de el pueblo esta noche, hemos calculado y llegaran mas o menos mañana por la noche a el muelle. Ellos les esperaran allí.

-Vale, ¡muchas gracias! - gritó mientras el hombre se iba. Les contó a Luffy y sus amigos y decidieron ponerse en marcha. Llegó la noche y ya estaban saliendo del puerto del sur. Después de cenar Nami salió a la cubierta a mirar las estrellas, Luffy se sentó a su lado.

-Nami, ¿te cae bien Samy? - preguntó el capitán

-Si, claro

-¿Crees que he hecho bien en decirle que viniera?

-¿Porque me preguntas esto Luffy?

-No se, todos la miráis con una cara muy rara... - Nami rió

-Eso es porque se parece a ti Luffy.

-¿Que?

-Si. Se nota mucho que ambos tenéis a la misma persona como referente en la vida. No conozco a ese tal Shanks, pero supongo que igual que vosotros dos.

-Ah, claro... Entonces, ¿te gusta como tripulante, no?

-Claro que si Luffy, y no solo a mi. Y si no mira a Zoro – Nami soltó una carcajada pero Luffy no entendió nada.

-¿Que pasa con Zoro? - preguntaba a Nami mientras esta se levantaba.

-Ai, Luffy... - le besó en la mejilla – siempre tan ingenuo – sonrió y se fue a dormir.

A Luffy se le enrojeció la cara y se tocó la mejilla que le había besado Nami.

_'Que sensación más rara – _pensó el chico de goma – _un beso...' _Y con esto se fue a la cama.

* * *

><p>Por favor, decidme que os parece la historia, y muchas gracias!<p> 


	5. Confesiones

¡Que os guste!

* * *

><p>Zoro despertó. Tenia a Samy abrazada a él. Le pasaba una mano por encima del ombligo hasta agarrarle el dorso entero y con la otra abrazaba el brazo del espadachín. La cabeza estaba encima del pecho del peliverde, justo donde le había dado el beso antes de dormirse y le pasaba una pierna por encima. Zoro sonrió y la miró. <em>'Es preciosa'<em> pensaba Zoro. La manta estaba revuelta i apenas tapaba medio cuerpo de la chica. La recorrió de arriba a abajo con los ojos. Esa piel tan suave y bronceada. Todavía no sabía como se había podido controlar toda la noche con esa chica a su lado. Suspiró, recordando el apasionado beso que se habían dado. Acarició la cara de Samy dulcemente con sus bruscos y callosos dedos. Y esta abrió los ojos vio la sonrisa de Zoro y se la devolvió.

-Buenos dias Zorito – dijo sin moverse.

-Hola Samy... esto... ¿te quitas? - dijo Zoro apartando rápidamente su mano de la cara de ella.

-Ai, esperate – remugó ella – pero si tu también te lo estabas pasando bien – rio.

-¿Que dices? - se hizo el tonto

-Que puedes seguir acariciandome si así lo deseas - Zoro ignoró ese comentario - ¿Que quieres hacer hoy Zoro? - preguntó ella acariciandole el pecho al espadachín – ¿damos un bonito paseo por el pueblo o nos quedamos todo el dia en la cama? - dijo pícara

-Mejor lo recogemos todo y vámos yendo al muelle del norte, por si llegan antes.

-Mmm... Vale... Pero creo que no está muy lejos así que tenemos tiempo de comer aquí, en alguna taberna, no?

-Si, claro. Voy a ir a ducharme – informó Zoro – ¿te importaria quitarte?

-En realidad si que me importa, pero me quitaré igual – sonrió ella. Se apartó mientras el se levantaba. Al final habían dormido ambos en ropa interior. Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo. _'Acabará siendo mío' _pensó, segura de si misma tan segura como de que su hermano tenía el pelo rojo.

Él se había metido en la ducha y ella se estaba cambiando. Se puso unos shorts de tela tejana oscura y una camiseta de un verde manzana cogida de pecho y escote y unas sandalias romanas de color negro. Se peinó el pelo y se lo tiró hacia atrás, cayese como cayese asi se lo dejaba. Escondió sus pistolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no le gustaba que se vieran, prefería evitar problemas.

Al mediodía fueron a comer a una taberna donde Samy comió más que Zoro. Zoro alucinaba, era como Luffy en ese sentido. Solo que todo lo que tenia Luffy de inmadura, ingenuo e infantil ella lo tenia de madura y espabilada.

A media tarde llegaron a el muelle del norte, estaba en una playa asi que se acomodaron bajo un par de palmeras. Hacía mucha calor. Samy fue a ponerse un bikini y se fue a la orilla. Donde se mojaba las piernas.

-Ten cuidado – le había dicho Zoro – piensa que no puedes nadar.

Samy estaba sola en el agua, observaba como Zoro descansaba.

-¡Socorro! - gritó derrepente mientras se metia bajo el agua - ¡Zoro! ¡Ayuda! ¡Hay un agujero!

Zoro se levantó de golpe, se quitó la camiseta, los zapatos y se metió en el agua enseguida y cuando ya estaba al lado de ella. Ella salió del agua, riendose a carcajadas. Zoro no se lo podia creer y se enfadó.

-Vamos, no te enfades, ha sido divertido – reia ella

-¿Me explicas lo que ha tenido de divertido? - estaba muy serio

-¡Pues que vinieras a salvarme! - exclamó ella algo que le parecía evidente – además, me aburria mucho. - le agarró por el cuello y se acercó a él – venga, Zorito, que mojadito estas muy guapo – le insinuó ella y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Zoro se quitó de golpe.

-Mira, no ha tenido ninguna gracia, ¿vale? No te me insinues más, ya lo hablamos ayer. No me gustas ni me gustarás nunca – Zoro mentía bien cuando estaba enfadado – ¿Y sabes porqué? ¡Porque eres una cría! Una niñata estúpida que se divierte sacando de sus casillas a todo el mundo. Que se cree que la vida se lo va a dar todo. Una ilusa. - _'Mierda' _Dijo para sí. Sabía que la había cagado, la había ofendido. En la cara de la muchacha ya no estaba esa bonita sonrisa que tenia siempre. Se parecía mas a la cara que le había puesto a Luffy la primera vez que lo vió, cuando pensaba que el chico de goma había matado a Shanks. Estaba enfadada. Zoro se arrepentía de haber dicho todo eso, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Ella pasó al lado del espadachín saliendo del agua.

-Samy... yo... - le dijo el peliverde cogiendola del brazo para disculparse. Ella hizo que este le soltase la mano.

-Déjame. Te estas confundiendo mucho. ¿Y quieres saber como eres tú? Eres un estúpido espadachín que lo único que quiere es apartarse de la sociedad y hacerse el solitario para aparentar que no tienes ningun tipo de sentimientos cuando en realidad aprecias muchísimo a cada uno de tus camaradas y te mueres por besarme. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? No es mejor el que mas entrena, si no el que aspira a más, se deja ayudar y tiene fe en si mismo. - Con estas palabras sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos. Zoro no sabía que decir. Samy se fue, cogió sus cosas y se adentró en un pequeño bosque que había detras de la playa.

Zoro se sentó y pensó sobre lo que había pasado, Samy tenia razón en todas las cosas que había dicho. Se sentía fatal. Luffy se iba a enfadar muchísimo. A media noche llegó el barco de sus amigos. El capitán bajó enseguida.

-¡Hola Zoro! ¿Y Samy? - dijo entusiasmado

-Le he perdido...

-¿Qué?

-Si, nos enfadamos y se adentró en el bosque, no se donde está. Dejame, ¿vale?

Zoro subió al barco donde se encontró con Nami.

-¿Todo bien Zoro? - preguntó ella preocupada.

-¿Y a ti que te impor...? - pensó en las palabras que le había dicho Samy – No, Nami, no va todo bien... Pero, me voy a dormir.

-Como quieras – sonrió la pelirroja.

Mientras, Samy salia del bosque cargada con todas sus cosas.

-¡Eh Luffy! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Perdona! - gritaba

-¡Samy! ¿Que tal todo?

-Bien – mintió ella - ¡Que pasada cuando se partió la tierra, eh!

Tubieron una alterada conversación sobre terremotos. Y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Zoro se despertó el primero, desayunó un trozo de pan que había en la despensa y se puso a entrenar antes de que nadie se pudiera despertar. Mientras entrenaba pudo oir como todos se levantaban y liaban el lio de cada dia en la cocina. Pero él, siguió entrenando. Hasta que Nami fue a verle.

-¿Nos tomamos un descanso Zorito? - le dijo la navegante, Zoro no contestó – Vamos, Zoro, conmigo no te tienes que hacer el duro, cuentame que pasó con Samy.

Zoro accedió y le contó absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en su día de convivencia con la morena.

-¿Tu eres tonto? - preguntó Nami cuando el espadachín terminó de hablar – Samy te gusta, Zoro. Admítelo.

-Si ya lo se Nami, pero tengo miedo de no cumplir mi sueño culpa del amor. Y quiero centrarme en ayudar a Luffy a encontrar el One Piece y en convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo entero.

-¿Y no crees que eso lo harías mejor poniendole un poco de romanticismo a tu vida?

-No, creo – contestó el sinceramente.

-Si, si que lo crees y tu y yo lo sabemos.

-¡Pero yo nunca he sentido nada igual!

-Eso es lo que te da miedo.

-Si – admitió el peliverde.

-Haz lo que sientas Zoro. Mucha suerte. - y la pelirroja abrazó al insensible Zoro, que ya no era tan insensible.

Zoro se sintió agradecido y le devolvió el abrazo. El peliverde miró al final de la cubierta del Merry y ahí estaba ella, sentada al lado de Luffy mirando y escuchando a Robin con la boca abierta mientras la pelinegra seguramente les estaba contando alguna historia de alguna alucinante isla. Y entonces ella le miró, y sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos.

-¿Has oído eso Samy? ¡Vacas con un solo ojo! - Luffy interrumpió los pensamientos de la morena.

-Si, si... - mintió ella _'¿Que hacían abrazados? ¿Se deben gustar? ¿Me he estado equivocando todo este tiempo?' _Un vacío inundó su cuerpo. Tenía que investigar. - Oye, Luffy, voy al baño.

* * *

><p>Insisto en que me comenten por favor, ¡gracias!<p> 


	6. Maldito malentendido

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Samy se dirigía al interior del barco, pero no tenía pensado ir al baño. Estaba buscando a alguien.<p>

-¡Hola Chopper! ¡Hola Usopp! - Los había encontrado

-Hola Samy – dijeron ambos. Estaban jugando a algo parecido a el tres en raya - ¿te apetece jugar?

-Vale, parece divertido.

Le explicaron las normas y se puso a jugar con ellos.

-Eh, ¿Sabéis si Nami y Zoro tienen algún tipo de relación sentimental?

-¿Que es eso? - dijo Chopper mientras Usopp ponía cara de pensador.

-Que sepamos no – dijo el narizotas – pero ahora que lo dices... Se pasan el día peleando y... los que se pelean se desean, ¿no?

Samy se sintió la persona mas tonta del mundo. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación. _'Pero, yo estaba tan segura de gustarle, es extraño... Y el me besó... Da igual Samy, debes estar volviéndote loca. Lo mejor será que le deje en paz. Que los deje en paz y sean felices. Seré su amiga y punto. Pero primero he de olvidarme de ese estúpido espadachín' _Salió de su habitación, no sabía que hacer asi que fue a la cocina donde estaba Sanji.

-¡Hola preciosa mia! ¿Todo bien? Te veo muy seria, ¿no? - Sanji siempre tan amable

-Estoy bien Sanji – sonrió ella no muy segura de si había sonreido o había hecho una extraña mueca - ¿Que haces para comer?

-Carne con una salsa que te va a encantar – Sanji la miró – Vamos, Samy, ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, solo que soy una idiota

-¿Porque?

-Por que conozco a Zoro hace apenas unos días y ya me he enamorado de él.

-¡¿Qué? - exclamó el cocinero – ¡¿que te has enamorado de Zoro?

-Verás Sanji, yo normalmente conozco a un chico, me atrae, me lo ligo y luego conozco a otro. Pero esta vez es diferente. Zoro es diferente. ¿Me entiendes?

-Te creo, pero no te entiendo. Estas hablando de Zoro nuestro espadachín, el mismo que no hace mas que dormir y entrenar con sus enormes pesas. - abrió los ojos como platos – Guau... - ¿¡Que tiene el que no tenga yo! - lloró el cocinero.

Samy sonrió – Da igual, voy a olvidarme de él... Esto, Sanji... tengo hambre.

-Oh claro, ves a avisar a todos de que la comida está lista.

Pasaban los días en el alma de Merry y Samy ignoraba por completo a Zoro. Él, que se pensaba que ella todavía estaba enfadada por lo ocurrido en la playa se lamentaba con Nami, con quien pasaba mucho rato últimamente. Samy se pasaba el día con Luffy haciendo tonterías y siempre iba a ver a Sanji mientras cocinaba, le gustaba hablar con él.

Y una tarde cualquiera...

-Según esto... en una semana tendríamos que llegar a esta isla... - Nami estaba comentando con Robin el mapa cuando pasó Samy por su lado que se dirigía a su habitación – ahora vengo Robin...

Nami fue a la habitación de Samy. Tocó la puerta. - ¿Se puede? - preguntó.

-Si, claro.

-Esto, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Dime – dijo Samy

-Mira, es sobre Zoro, él...

-Espera Nami, lo siento. Yo no sabía que vosotros dos... Ya sabes, que vosotros dos estabais juntos. - se disculpó la morena.

-¿Que? - Nami rió - ¿Zoro y yo? ¡Que va!

-No tienes porque escondermelo Nami...

-Te digo la verdad, Zoro y yo solo somos amigos. Lo que te quería decir es que le perdonases lo de la playa.

-¿Quien dice que no le haya perdonado?

-Hombre, has pasado un poquito de él...

-¡Pero yo pensaba que vosotros estabais juntos! ¡Y quería olvidarme de él!

-Pues no lo estamos – sonrió picarona, como es típico en ella – ya no hace falta que te olvides de él – le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Samy tenia claro lo que tenia que hacer, pero no sabía cómo. Salió de la habitación.

-¡Sanji! ¡Preparame el mejor batido de manzana que hayas preparado nunca! - gritó la chica feliz.

-¡Por supuesto cielito mío! - Sanji estaba encantado de cumplir ordenes de la morena.

Una vez tubo su batido, Samy se quitó el pareo que llevaba quedandose solo en ese bikini de rayas rojas y blancas que llevaba y se fue a la cubierta donde Zoro entrenaba.

-¡Hola! - saludó felizmente. Él se sorprendió y dejó sus pesas en el suelo.

-¿Ya me hablas?

-En realidad, no tendría que haberte dejado de hablar, fue un mal entendido. Espero que puedas perdonarme. - Ya era la misma de siempre, ya era esa cría y su sonrisa de infarto.

-Por supuesto – sonrió Zoro

-Siento todo lo que te dije en la playa.

-Yo también, estaba furioso.

Se sentaron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Porque? Si solo fue una broma.

-Porque me preocupé de verdad, Samy, me puse muy nervioso. Si te hubiera llegado a pasar algo de verdad yo...

-¿Tu que, Zorito? - Le dijo ella mientras le acaribiaba uno de sus musculosos brazos con el dedo indice de una de sus manos.

-Yo... - pensó rapidamente – Yo hubiera sido asesinado por Luffy... - Ella echó a reír - ¿De que te ries? - El espadachín se enrojeció.

-Nada, nada... dejalo – La morena vio como Zoro le miraba los pechos intentando disimular - ¿Que pasa? ¿Te gusta mi bikini? - rió

-¿Que dices? - Zoro se avergonzó _'Mierda, ¿Porque ha tenido que volver a hablarme? Ahora que ya me estaba olvidando de este cuerpo de escándalo. Pero es inevitable no mirarla' –_ Estaba mirando...

-¿Mis tatuajes otra vez Zoro? - se divertía – vamos, que no pasa nada. Yo admito que me gusta tu pecho musculoso – mientras decía esto acariciaba la cicatriz que recorría todo el pecho de el peliverde.

-Samy, voy a seguir entrenando, ¿vale? - dijo el espadachín mientras se levantaba.

-¡Vale! - le dio una palmadita en el trasero y fue a ducharse.

Zoro se quedó pasmado. _'Esta tía es increíble' _pensó.

* * *

><p>Se que soy muy pesada, pero porfavor, decidme que os parece la historia, el personaje de Samy y todo lo que estoy haciendo! Muchas gracias!<p> 


	7. Por fín

Gran capítulo! Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Samy cantaba en la ducha. Se sentía feliz, iba a ir a por Zoro, y este no se le iba a escapar, lo tenia claro.<p>

Una vez en la cena se sentó al lado de Zoro. A quien sonreía cada dos por tres.

-Vale chicos, dentro de unos días vamos a llegar a una isla comercial. ¿Cual es el plan? - Nami intentó conseguir un aire de seriedad en la cena.

-¡Ji! ¡Ua ifla! ¡Ua ifla! - gritó Luffy con la boca llena.

-Si, Luffy, una isla -le dijo Nami pasando un poco de él.

-Capitán, estamos pendientes de ti, ¿que debemos hacer cuando encontremos esa isla? - preguntó Robin – Por cierto, navegante, hay que tener en cuenta que igual está la marina esperándonos.

-Vale – dijo Luffy que ya había tragado – iremos a esa isla.

-¿Pero que no has oído que estará la marina? - dijo Usopp

-Miedica – murmuró Samy

-¿Que has dicho? - se alteró Usopp levantándose y poniendo un pie sobre la mesa - ¡Estas hablando con el capitán Usopp – sacó una pistola de agua y apuntó a Samy con ella – el mas bravo pirata de los siete mares!

Samy hizo un movimiento que apenas pudieron ver, se levantó se puso detrás de Usopp le cogió por la espalda inmovilizándolo, le quitó la pistola de agua de la mano y apuntó a los cabellos rizados de el narizotas. Dejando la mano de este aguantando nada mas que aire. Y a él junto a todos sus camaradas, boquiabiertos. La morena rió y disparó el agua sobre la cabeza de Usopp. Y entonces le soltó y siguió con su carne.

-¡Yuhu! ¡Como molas hermana de Shanks! - gritó Luffy.

Zoro se limitó a lanzarle una bonita sonrisa a Samy quien se la devolvió encantada. Usopp, maread cayó al suelo.

-Vamos, levantate, que tampoco te ha hecho nada grave – le decía Nami al narizudo.

-Jo, que miedo de tía – lloriqueaba Chopper

-¡Esa es mi chica! - le alagaba el cocinero.

Y Robin le sonreía.

Despues de debatir, decidieron que irian a esa isla, si veian marines saldrian pitando de ahí y si no se quedarían unos días, pues era una isla muy turística y se merecían unas vacaciones. Una vez cenados cada uno se fue a sus respectivos camarotes. Samy estaba en el suyo, pero no tenía ninguna intención de meterse en la cama. Se quitó la ropa. Llevaba puestos unos sujetdores de rayas de colores y unas braguitas negras.

Esperó unos cinco minutos y se asomó a los pasillos para comprobar que no había nadie que no estubiera en su sitio. Fue de cuclillas hasta la puerta de la habitación de Zoro y pegó la oreja a la puerta, oía sus ligeros ronquidos, dormía. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la cama del chico. Levantó con cuidado la manta metiendose en la cama con él que llevaba unos bóxers blancos. Ella sonrió, sabía que en cuanto se acercase a él se despertaria y así fue. Zoro notó una presencia y dio un respingo.

-Eh, tranquilo guapete, que soy yo... - le tranquilizó ella acercandose a él.

-¿Que mierdas estas haciendo aquí Samy? - el espadachín estaba flipando.

-Dormir contigo – dijo ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo - ¿No te importa verdad?

-Eh... - Zoro pensó – Va, vete a tu habitación. ¡No puedes presentarte por la noche en mi cama medio desnuda y meterte en mi cama!

-¿Porque no Zoro? - susurró ella al oído del espadachín cosa que hizó que él sintiera un escalofrío y se excitase. Samy se pegó completamente a él podía notar cada uno de sus músculos. Ella sonrió al ver que Zoro no contestaba. Acercó sus labios a los del peliverde. Y hizo que se rozaran levemente.

-Está bien – dijo Zoro nervioso – duerme conmigo. Pero no me beses. Acuerdate de lo que te dije.

-Vale, no te besaré. - Se quedaron en silencio y ella empezó a acariciarle el pecho, aunque era difícil pues estaban muy pegados y casi no podia mover la mano, le acarició todo el dorse de arriba a abajo una y otra vez. Se acercó al principio de los pantalones y metió la punta de los dedos por debajo de los pantalones. Eso hizo que Zoro se estremeciera y que Samy notara un bulto en los pantalones del espadachín quien se excitó mas todavía. Samy dejó su mano donde estaba esperando la contestación del peliverde. Zoro acarició la silueta de la chica aparcando su mano en el trasero de esta y empujandolo, cosa que hizo que ambos notaran una presión que les excitó. Empezaron a acariciarse todo el cuerpo el uno al otro, con pasión y sin besarse. Estubieron unos minutos asi hasta que Samy intervino. - ¿Sigueus sin dejarme besarte?

-Ajá

-Entonces... buenas noches Zoro – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malvada y abrazandole como un osito de peluche.

Cuando Zoro despertó esa chica que le traía loco, ya no estaba. Pero supo que no había sido un sueño cuando encontró un pelo largo y marrón en su almohada. Se vistió y salió a desayunar. Hacía un día hermoso.

En la cocina se oían gritos y quejas sobre Luffy como cada día. Y allí estaba ella hablando con Sanji. Ella, estaba preciosa. Llevaba el pelo recojido con una coleta, como solía hacer Viví. Vestía una falda de tubo, alta, como por el ombligo azul y una camiseta ancha de color naranja de cuello ancho, se le veia un hombro. Calzaba sus botas negras extrañas. _'Dios, Zoro, centrate._' -Buenos días – murmuró mientras bostezaba.

-¡Hola Zorito! - Le saludó la chica con su amplia sonrisa - ¡¿Como has dormido hoy? - le guiñó un ojo.

-Magníficamente – respondió él.

Después de desayunar Nami todavía no había salido de su habitación y Luffy decidió ir a buscarla. Tocó a su puerta, pero nadie contestó. Asi que Luffy abrió. Nami estaba dormida sobre su escritorio con la pluma en la mano y un mapa bajo su cabeza.

-Nami... - dijo Luffy dulcemente mientras la zarandeaba un poco.

-Hm... - murmuró la pelirroja.

Luffy optó por cogerla en brazos llevarla a su cama. Cuando estaba apenas a medio metro de la cama de la chica se tropezó con un zapato y cayeron ambos en la cama. Él encima de ella. Y ella despertó.

-¡Luffy! ¡¿Pero que haces en mi habitación? ¿Y porque estas encima mío?

-¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Nami! ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡Te quedaste dormida dibujando y yo queria ponerte en la cama para que estubieras cómoda, pero me he caído! - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja.

-Entonces... - dijo la navegante rascandose la cabeza – supongo que... gracias, ¿no?

-De nada Nami, y deberias comer algo, es tarde. - Y mientras decía eso salió de la habitación y fue a jugar con Chopper y Usopp. Nami se quedó sentada en la cama.

_'Que tonta soy, pensar que Luffy me estaba besando... Luffy no sabe ni lo que es un beso. El día que madure será un hombre estupendo. _Nami siempre se había sentido atraida por Luffy, pero de una forma extraña. Le encantaba su lado infantil e inmaduro. Disfrutaba mirando esa sonrisa inocente. Nami siempre se imaginaba el día en que el pelinegro madurase y se enamorasen. Pero por el momento, ella se sentía atraida pero no estaba enamorada de él, sabía que en el futuro pasaría, pero por ahora era su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Fue un día tranquilo, cada uno se encargaba de sus cosas. Nami dibujaba, Sanji preparaba la cena, Zoro entrenaba, Chopper preparaba medicinas, Usopp estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento. Samy y Luffy se divertian jugando a un juego. Luffy se ponia en una punta de la cubierta del barco y Samy en la otra. El chico de goma se ponia una pegatina en alguna parte de su cuerpo y la morena le disparaba para practicar su punteria. El chicho de goma hacia que la bala rebotase en su cuerpo y fuera hacia el de su amiga, ella hacía que su cuerpo endureciera y la bala se rompía. Se lo pasaban muy bien.

Nami salió a descansar.

-Son iguales... - decía Nami al cocinero – vaya par...

-Pues si, son como dos hermanitos de cinco años. - decía el cocinero dandole una calada a su cigarro. - ¿Que crees que va a pasar con el cerebro de músculo y esa preciosidad?

-¿Que? - Nami no sabía que Sanji estaba al corriente de todo.

-Vamos Nami... Zoro habla contigo, y Samy conmigo. - Nami sonrió.

-Es obvio lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero ya conoces a Zoro. Cree que si se enamora ya no podrá ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. Lo que ignora es que ya está enamorado.

-¿Crees que funcionarian como pareja? - preguntó el cocinero fumando de su calada – Ya sabes, son muy diferentes.

-Dicen, que los polos opuestos se atraen – le dijo Nami sonriendo pícara, como siempre. Eso hizo que Sanji se volviera medio loco.

-¡Que bonita sonrisa tienes, mi querida navengante!

-Sanji, querido, tu y yo no somos polos opuestos – rió y se marchó a seguir dibujando sus mapas.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Samy decidió dejar de jugar con Luffy para ir a ducharse. Pasando primero por donde entrenaba Zoro y sonriendole. Él se quedó atontado mirandola, como hipnotizado. Llevaba todo el día pensando en ella, en como había dormido la noche anterior. En como no había dejado besarse y había perdido una oportunidad de sentirla cerca. Dejó las pesas y la siguió. Cuando llegó a donde estaba ella estaban pasando por delante de la cocina, la cogió del brazo y se metieron ahí cerrando la puerta para que nadie les viese. La cogió de la cintura y la sentó en la encimera. La chica sonreía y le pasó los brazos por la nuca, abrazándolo. Zoro le cogió la cara con las dos manos y la besó. Le besó apasionadamente durante unos segundos y luego la miró a los ojos, ambos sonreían.

-Por fin, ¿Ya tardabas, eh? - le dijo ella. El rio de lado.

-Cállate – le murmuró a la vez que la callaba con un beso mas sensual que el de antes. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban entre ellas. Ella le mordía el labio inferior a él de vez en cuando sientiendose juguetona y le acariciaba apasionadamente la espalda hasta donde esta cambia de nombre. Zoro pasó la mano por los muslos de la morena metiendo la mano por debajo de la falda hasta llegar a acariciar una tela húmeda. Samy decidió dejar los labios del espadachín para besarle el cuello y luego el lóbulo de la oreja. A lo que el respondió agarrando uno de los pechos de la chica. En ese momento oyeron unos pasos corriendo hacia la cocina y se separaron rápidamente. Y entró Chopper por la puerta.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Que haciais con la puerta cerrada? - preguntó el reno inocente.

-Esto... nada, beber un poco de agua – dijo el espadachín nervioso dandole un trago a un vaso que había en la mesa.

Samy miró el bulto de los pantalones de Zoro y rió.

-Eh... ¿sabeis donde esta Sanji? - preguntó Chopper.

-Debe estar en la cubierta – contestó Samy.

-Gracias Samy – y el reno volvió a salir por donde había entrado.

El peliverde y la morena se quedaron solos de nuevo. Se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, luego salieron de la cocina y fueron a la cubierta donde estaban todos.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias!<p> 


	8. Pasión y rumbo directo

De cada vez se pone más interesante esta historia!

Aviso: Este capítulo contiene Lemon, espero que os guste, pues he trabajado muchísimo en él.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Después de cenar ya cada uno se iba a su camarote. Zoro ya se había ido, estaba esperando a Samy en su cama. Sabía que vendría.<p>

-Eh, ¿alguien tiene que usar el baño? - les dijo Samy al resto – Quiero ducharme así que si alguien tiene que ir, que vaya antes.

-¿Pero no has ido antes a ducharte? - preguntó su capitán - ¡Por eso has dejado de jugar!

-Ya, Luffy, pero digamos que me he distraído. - Todos negaron y Samy fue a la ducha.

Zoro se estaba impacientando así que asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. Y vio a Nami.

-Está en la ducha, Zoro. - le sorprendió la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?

-Samy. Se está duchando - y se metió en su camarote.

Zoro se quedó solo en el pasillo. Planteándose la idea de ir a el cuarto de baño. Y eso hizo, se dirigió hacia ahí. Y cuando ya estaba cerca la oía cantar feliz, como hacía siempre. Abrió un poco la puerta.

-Samy... Te quería preguntar si ibas a venir a dormir conmigo... - dijo desde la puerta. La ducha tenía una cortina blanca y desde afuera no se veía nada desde fuera de ella. Samy oyó una voz y asomó la cabeza.

-¡Hola Zoro! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Espiarme de nuevo?

-No, yo venía a preguntarte si vendrías a dormir con...

-Acercate más, que no te oigo – le interrumpió Samy mintiendo. Zoro se acercó más. Samy sacó la mano y agarró el brazo de Zoro acercándole y quedándose a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza que salía por la cortina de la ducha. El chico solo llevaba unos bóxers grises. - ¿Que tal si te quitas eso y te das una ducha conmigo?

-¿Que dices Samy?

-Venga Zorito... - puso morros de niña pequeña – que si no me siento muy sola...

Zoro ya no se lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se metió en la ducha. Y ahí estaba ella, completamente desnuda a unos escasos centímetros de él. Zoro sentía envidia por las gotas de agua que recorrían el precioso cuerpo que tenía ante sus ojos. El también quería recorrerla, poseerla, tenerla cerca, demasiado cerca, saborearla, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nada. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada mientras ella sonreía. La cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él. La empezó a besar. Sus lenguas se topaban y jugaban mientras ellos se tocaban y se excitaban. Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que el empezó a lamerle los pezones y ella le intentaba morder suavemente el cuello al peliverde. A continuación ella lo estampó contra la pared y empezó besandole los labios, pasó por el lóbulo de la oreja, por el cuello donde se recreó haciendo que el espadachín soltara un par de gemidos, luego fue bajando por el pecho le besó la gran cicatriz que lucía el peliverde y empezó a acercarse lentamente a su miembro erecto. Zoro se ponía nervioso cada vez que Samy se acercaba un poquito más. Hasta que llegó a el sexo del espadachín haciendo que este soltara un gemido. Y siguió soltando varios gemidos mientras ella continuaba su faena. Estuvieron así varios minutos. Hasta que ella volvió a recorrer todo el dorso de Zoro hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo. Entonces él la cogió de la cintura, la puso contra la pared y ella se cogió de él con los piernas enlazadas en la espalda del peliverde. Zoro sabía que no era la primera vez que ella se encontraba en una situación así por lo tanto no tenía que ir lentamente pero aún así le daba miedo hacerle daño. Era la primera vez que hacia el amor sintiendo amor de verdad. Samy lo notó parado.

-Vamos Zoro, no te cortes – le susurró al oído entre gemidos.

El espadachín le hizo caso. Penetró a la chica con todas sus fuerzas y eso hizo que ella soltara un grito placentero y después sonriera mirando a los ojos a el chico.

-Sht – le dijo Zoro llevándose el dedo índice a los labios mientras sonreía – no estamos solos – ella rió.

Zoro empezó con un movimiento continuo que hacía que ambos gimieran. Estuvieron así un buen rato. Y entonces Zoro empezó a acelerar el compás del movimiento y eso hizo que gimieran más. Ella miraba al techo con los ojos semicerrados en su cara se podía ver placer. Se lo estaba pasando genial. Y él sonreía, notaba que pronto los dos llegarían al clímax así que le cogió el mentón a la chica, sin dejar el movimiento aparte, y la besó apasionadamente durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron finalmente al clímax y ella cerró la boca con fuerza para evitar chillar y despertar a todos sus camaradas, él soltó algo parecido a un gruñido. El movimiento cesó. Estuvieron varios segundos mirándose a los ojos, callados, solo suspiraban. El espadachín dejó caer las piernas de la chica al suelo. Acercó sus labios a los de Samy y se fundieron en un tierno beso. Cuando ambos estaban mas tranquilos ella rompió el silencio.

-Ya veo que entrenar no solo te sirve para ganar combates, Zorito. - Reía, como siempre. Y él también. Zoro se limitó a abrazarla.

Minutos mas tarde estaban en la cama de Zoro durmiendo abrazados como la noche anterior. Se habían quedado dormidos enseguida, pues estaban muy cansados ya que habían hecho el amor con mucha lujuria.

La mañana siguiente se presentaba tranquila, no hacía tanto calor como había hecho unos días atrás, pero se podía ir perfectamente con ropa corta. Samy se despertó en una cama que no era la suya, desnuda. Estaba apoyada en un pecho musculoso y oía los latidos de el corazón del hombre que la abrazaba con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a que ella se esfumase. Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba él, ese guapísimo espadachín del que se había enamorado. Sonrió y contempló al chico durante varios minutos. Después se dispuso a levantarse con cuidado para no desperar a Zoro, lo estaba consiguiendo cuando sintió que la agarraban del brazo, se giro de golpe.

-¿A donde crees que vas pistolera? - era Zoro, había despertado - ¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mi? - y diciendo esto la tumbó sobre él y le besó en los labios. Ella sonreía.

-No, pero tengo que ir a vestirme Zoro. Antes de que se despierte todo el mundo y tenga que pasearme desnuda por el barco con todo el mundo ahí. - Explicó la morena. Zoro puso una mueca de tristeza.

-Está bien – le dijo dejándola ir – nos vemos en el desayuno.

-Por supuesto.

Nami despertó en su habitación como cada mañana, miró por la ventana. Se notaba que en unos días llegarían a la isla de la que habían hablado y que aquella isla era una isla de invierno. Empezaba a hacer mas frío, pero el sol seguía brillando y calentando todo lo que sus rayos tocaran. Se vistió y salió a la cubierta donde encontró a su capitán. Se extrañó.

-¿Luffy? ¿Que haces despierto?

-¡Hola Nami! - con su sonrisa de siempre - No me podía dormir – aclaró.

-¿Y eso? - preguntó la pelirroja - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, claro, solo que he tenido un sueño muy raro y luego ya no me he podido dormir.

-¿Y te puedo preguntar que has soñado?

-Si, claro. Verás... Yo... Nosotros... desembarcábamos en esa isla que dijiste y nos emborrachábamos. Y una chica me besaba, era muy... raro, ¿sabes? Porque yo no la conocía y sabía que siempre me iba a arrepentir de que mi primer beso fuera de una chica que apenas conocía, era una sensación extraña...

-Luffy, ¿has dicho primer beso?

-Si, yo nunca he tenido ninguna novia, ni me ha gustado ninguna chica, para mi las chicas habéis sido una cosa extraña, no diferenciaba los sentimientos de una chica a un chico. Pero ahora es raro, ahora es como si nunca vaya a poder mirar a otra chica igual. - Se quedó en silencio. Nami le miraba pensativa y sonriendo. - Nami – le dijo acercándose a ella y pasandole el brazo sobre el hombro. - creo que este sueño me ha traumatizado – le dijo riéndose. Ella le miró y rió también. Le encantaba tener a Luffy como amigo.

-Luffy, cuando yo era pequeña, estaba enamorada de un niño de mi pueblo. Se llamaba Sasha. Nunca llegué a ser su novia, pero supongo que es lo mas parecido que he tenido.

-¿Y porque no llegaste a ser su novia? ¿Acaso no le gustabas?

-No lo sé, pero él y su familia se mudaron y no lo he vuelto a ver. Luego pasó lo de Arlong y nunca más me ha vuelto a gustar de verdad nadie.

-Algún día alguien te hará feliz Nami, estoy seguro – sonrió el capitán. - Nami...

-Dime Luffy

-Tengo hambre... - ambos rieron y se fueron a la cocina donde Sanji ya estaba cocinando.

Poco después entro Samy, sonriente, como siempre. Luego Chopper y Usopp, más tarde Robin y por último Zoro.

-Callate, reno estúpido – le decía Usopp, parecía enfadado.

-Vamos Usopp, tienen derecho a saberlo – se quejaba Chopper.

-¿¡El qué! - gritó entusiasmado Luffy al oírles - ¡Yo quiero saberlo!

-¡Es una tontería! - dijo el narizudo

-¡No es ninguna tontería! - Chopper estaba indignado.

-Usopp, ¡soy tu capitán y te exijo que me lo digas!

-¡Toma! - victoreó el reno – Veréis, - empezó a explicar – es que dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Usopp.

-¿¡Un cumpleaños! - exclamó el chico de goma entusiasmado mientras le quitaba un bollo con mermelada a Zoro - ¡Que guay!

-¡Oye, idiota! ¡Que eso es mío! - se quejaba el espadachín

-Nami, ¿ya habremos llegado a esa isla en una semana? - preguntó Chopper.

-Espero que si, si en una semana no estamos ahí, significará que nos hemos perdido – reía la navegante.

Samy dejó a un lado su desayuno y se acercó a Robin para preguntarle cosa al oído. La arqueóloga se levantó, y a los pocos minutos volvió con un libro en las manos. Más que un libro, era una guía turística. Se la entregó a la morena y esta se puso a ojearla. Ignorando los gritos de su alrededor. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se levantó y dio un golpe en la mesa con el libreto que tenia en sus manos.

-Aquí esta – dijo.

-¿El que Samy? - preguntó el capitán poniéndose al lado de la muchacha con curiosidad.

-El famoso hotel 'Tres delicias' de la isla Maoyashi – desvió su mirada hacia la navegante - ¿Porque es a esa isla a la que vamos, no Nami? - la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza – Perfecto. Conozco a la dueña de este hotel. Es famoso por sus enormes suites, sus jardines, comida, – mientras pronunciaba esa palabra miró a Luffy – fiestas, servicios... ¡Es cómo un palacio! Podemos instalarnos ahí el tiempo que queráis y celebrar una enorme fiesta para el cumpleaños de nuestro narizotas. - dijo sonriendo y enseñando la foto de la guía. Era verdad que parecía un palacio.

-¿¡Cómo que narizotas! - se alteró Usopp – Además, olvidas que igual esté la armada en esa isla...

-¿Olvidas que he dicho que conozco a la dueña? - le contestó Samy – en este hotel tienen un puerto propio para los que se alojan en él. Dejaremos el barco ahí y listo. ¡Venga! ¿Que os parece?

Zoro no contestó, estaba muy ocupado mirando la sonrisa de la morena que tenia delante suyo.

-¡Yo creo que es muy buena idea, preciosa! - dijo Sanji.

Chopper, amaba la idea de montar una fiesta y pasarse unos días relajados. Nami no estaba muy segura. Robin afirmaba con la cabeza dando su aprobación a la idea.

-¡Por supuesto que iremos Samy! ¡Será genial! - exclamó Luffy. Nami le miró.

-No se hable más, tu mandas Luffy, para eso eres el capitán.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, y por favor dejadme reviews diciendome si os gusta porfavor! Quiero críticas sean buenas o malos!<p>

¡Saludos!


	9. ¿Juntos? Si, juntos

Este capítulo es largo y bonito. Disfrutadlo!

Aviso: Vuelve a contener Lemon!

* * *

><p>Ya estaba decidido, en unos días llegarían a Maoyashi donde se alojarían en el 'Tres delicias' y le prepararían una gran fiesta a Usopp. Todos habían acabado emocionándose con la idea, ¿a quien no le gustan las fiestas?<p>

Por otra parte, Samy estaba contenta. Recordaba la noche anterior, como ella y Zoro habían hecho el amor de aquella manera tan fogosa. Se habían sentido unidos, como un solo cuerpo. Y quería repetir, quería que se repitiese todos los días, a todas horas, quería estar con él para siempre. Y sabía que eso no iba a ser tan fácil pues el chico iba de insensible. Pero ella lo iba a conseguir y lo tenía muy claro.

Después del desayuno Nami se acercó a Zoro.

-¿Que tal la noche? - dijo graciosa

-¿Qué? - _'Mierda' _Zoro se hizo el tonto.

-Vamos Zoro, mi habitación está al lado del baño, ¿te crees que soy tonta? - Zoro se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja mientras ella se partía de risa.

-No entiendo por que te ríes tanto – dijo él todavía ruborizado.

-Me alegro de que esteis juntos.

-¿Juntos? - Pregunto el espadachín - ¿Quien ha dicho eso?

-Ah no, nadie... Pero pensaba que... no sé...

-Pues no – y con esto Zoro finalizó la conversación y fue a hacer pesas a la cubierta. _'Juntos... Que tontería, lo de ayer fue... instinto. No estamos juntos, eso significaría tener novia y eso es una tontería. Yo nunca tendré novia, esas cosas no me gustan. Y aunque ella sea la mujer perfecta y la mas bella, y además sea simpática, alegre, natural...'_

-¡Hola guapo! - Allí estaba. Zoro se asustó y dejó caer la pesa encima de su pie.

-¡Mierda! - pesaba muchísimo.

-¡Ostia, lo siento, no quería asustarte! ¡Vamos a ver a Chopper!

Y la morena el peliverde cojeando se dirigieron a el cuarto de Chopper, donde tenía montada la enfermería.

-¡Zoro! ¿Pero cuánto pesa esa cosa? - exclamó el reno al ver el golpeado pie de Zoro.

-Mucho – dijo él, cortante.

-¡Demasiado! - exclamó Samy que seguía ahí con ellos – pero es el precio que hay que pagar por perseguir un sueño... - dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Zoro la miró desconcertado. Quería preguntarle a que había venido ese comentario pero no era el momento, no con Chopper ahí.

Chopper tocaba el pie del espadachín buscando algo fracturado.

-Nada, no tienes nada roto. - dijo el reno alegre – podría ser mucho peor. Tienes un buen golpe, date crema unos cuantos días y se te pasará. - ahora se dirigió a la chica – Samy, ¿puedes acompañarle a la cocina y que Sanji le de un poco de hielo?

-¡Claro que si renito bonito! - dijo ella cogiéndolo de una de las mejillas y estirandosela con cariño.

-¡Ay no me digas esas cosas, tonta! - Chopper empezó a hacer su típico bailecito con las piernas de cuando se avergonzaba y se ruborizó.

-¡Vamos cojo! - dijo cogiendo a Zoro de un brazo. Y con esto salieron por la puerta.

-No me llames cojo, puedo caminar solo – protestó Zoro malhumorado mientras se introducían por los pasillos desiertos.

-¿Ah si? - dijo ella apartándose un poco de él y apoyándolo en la pared - ¿Y hay otras cosas que puedes hacer solo? - mientras decía esto con un tono insinuante se acercaba un poco a él.

-¿Otras cosas como que? - seguía enfadado por su dolor en el pie, pero podía seguirle el juego a la pistolera.

-¿Cómo lo de ayer noche? ¿Crees que lo podrías hacer solo? - estaban a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-No lo creo – dijo él, ahora sonreía.

Ella se abalanzó sobre el chico y le besó. Con pasión como era de costumbre. Él la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él, quería sentirla cerca, como había hecho la noche anterior. Pero entonces ella se separó.

-Vayamos a por hielo, creo que lo necesitas de verdad – dijo riéndose. Zoro también rió.

Una vez en la cocina Sanji le había dado el hielo a Zoro cuando Samy escuchó a su capitán llamarla para jugar a el juego que jugaban el día anterior.

-Chicos, voy a partir balas con mi cuerpo – sonrió ella – nos vemos luego – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sanji, el cual estaba girando haciendo la cena, y se le cayó la baba cuando notó los labios de la morena en la cara. La que ahora se dirigía a Zoro sin que el cocinero les viera – Si necesitas algo, estaré en la cubierta con Luffy – y le dio un beso en los labios que duró poco más de un segundo. Y salió.

El cocinero y el espadachín nunca habían sido de conversar a no ser que tuvieran que discutir. Así que se quedaron en silencio notando demasiado que ya no estaba la presencia de Samy. Hasta que el rubio decidió romper el silencio.

-Espero que la cuides, cerebro de músculo.

-¿Que?

-A Samy. No nací ayer. - dio una calada a su cigarro – Espero que no le hagas daño, ella te quiere de verdad.

-¿Tu cómo sabes todo esto? - el peliverde no entendía nada.

-Me lo dijo ella – contestó tranquilamente el rubio fumando de su cigarro.

-¿Enserio? - Zoro estaba sorprendido. Samy había hablado de él.

-¿Porque te iba a mentir? - Sanji seguía con la misma tranquilidad. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos. - ¿La quieres Zoro?

Zoro se quedó en blanco. No sabía que contestar. No se esperaba esa pregunta y menos por parte de el cocinero.

-Zoro – Sanji dio otra calada – contéstame.

-No lo sé – se limitó a contestar el espadachín. Era mentira, obviamente.

-Vamos, no me jodas. - Sanji ya no estaba tan tranquilo – más te vale que eso sea mentira. - y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la cubierta donde estaban Samy y Luffy jugando a partir balas por la mitad. Sanji la contemplaba. Era hermosa. Cómo el estúpido cerebro de músculo se atreviera a hacerle nada le iba a matar. Si él tuviera la oportunidad de tener a una chica como ella no la desaprovecharía por nada del mundo. Él siempre andaba tirando los tejos a todas las chicas guapas pero nunca se había sentido querido por una mujer. Siempre le habían utilizado culpa de su debilidad por las mujeres. Dio una calada a su cigarro y suspiró. Ojalá algún día llegase la mujer que le hiciera sentir querido.

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Samy y Zoro se dirigían unas miradas de vez en cuando un tanto seductoras el uno a el otro. Llegó la cena y ambos tenían ganas de terminar que todos se fueran a dormir. Para poder estar solos. Se deseaban.

Tras la cena Nami fue a la cubierta, le tocaba vigilar. Se sentaría como siempre a mirar las estrellas. Luffy, se fue a dormir y a los treinta segundos todos sus camaradas ya escuchaban los ronquidos del chico de goma. Robin leyó de su libro hasta tarde. Usopp y Chopper se fueron a sus habitaciones y durmieron, lo mismo que hizo Sanji después de fumarse el último cigarrillo del día. Samy se fue a su habitación y esperó, como había hecho un par de noches anteriormente. A continuación fue a la habitación de Zoro, abrió la puerta. Pero no vio a nadie, dio un par de pasos y se quedó extrañada. Pero entonces notó unas cálidas manos en su cintura que salían de detrás de la puerta. Se giró y lo vio. Ambos sonrieron y sin decir nada empezaron a besarse desesperadamente. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire Zoro habló entre suspiros.

-Llevo todo el día pensando en la maravillosa noche que pasamos ayer.

-Vamos – dijo Samy sonriendo – que quieres repetir, ¿no?

-Necesito volver a sentirte mía, volver a poseerte – se sinceró Zoro. Samy se limitó a sonreír, empujó a Zoro de manera que este cayó en la cama y empezaron a besarse con mas desesperación que antes, si cabía. Empezaron a tocarse ambos cuerpos y notaron que la ropa empezaba a sobrar. Así que se la quitaron con lujuria hasta quedarse desnudos. Zoro acariciaba el sexo de la chica mientras esta le besaba el cuello y le daba dulces mordiscos para excitarlo, cosa que conseguía fácilmente. De repente ella bajó a el miembro de Zoro, sin rodeos, no cómo había hecho la noche anterior, fue directa y lo rodeó con los labios haciendo que el espadachín soltara un gemido y se estremeciera. Samy siguió así unos minutos hasta que Zoro la agarró y la puso contra la cama poniéndose él encima de la chica. Empezó con su cuello , besándolo con dulzura, y el lóbulo de la oreja, siguió con su clavícula dando pequeños y suaves mordiscos luego siguió con uno de sus pechos. Mientras lamía uno de los pezones de la chica acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos, repitió la maniobra al revés y luego fue bajando lentamente por el vientre de la morena haciendo que esta sintiera ligeros escalofríos, se distrajo en el ombligo y siguió bajando hasta que llegó hasta las partes íntimas de Samy. La miró a los ojos. Unos preciosos ojos verdes que claramente decían 'Vamos, Zoro' y que sostenían una mirada de pasión que volvía loco al peliverde. Empezó a lamer y saborear las partes íntimas de la chica, despacio. Esta curvó la espalda y agarró al espadachín del pelo mientras soltaba algún que otro gemido medio silencioso. El espadachín empezó a mover su lengua con más rapidez hasta que la chica soltó un grito ahogado lo que le indicó a él que ella había llegado al orgasmo. Y entonces volvió a recorrer el vientre de la chica con besos hasta llegar a el cuello, y por último a sus labios, la besó y luego sin pensárselo dos veces la penetró. El espadachín no pudo contener poner una cara de satisfacción que hizo que la morena sonriera. Zoro empezó con un movimiento suave que de cada vez se volvía mas brusco, no aguantaría mucho pues la chica le ponía loco. Ella dio un impulso para ponerse ella encima. Él sonrió y pensó _'Esta chica, le gusta controlarlo todo'. _Ella empezó con el movimiento que había dejado Zoro a medias. Samy tenía la espalda recta, Zoro la cogía de la cintura haciendo fuerza, quería sentirla al máximo. Samy vio la cara del espadachín, sabía que dentro de poco llegaría al clímax así que le dio mas fuerza al movimiento pues a ella tampoco le quedaba mucho. No sabía si eran las gotas de sudor de su espalda o la sensación de sentir a la persona que quería dentro de ella lo que le hacían sentir esos continuos escalofríos. Y de un momento para otro ambos llegaron a el clímax. Zoro soltó un suspiro hondo y ella se tapó la boca con el puño para evitar gritar mientras miraba al techo. Y cuando ya se habían calmado un poco bajó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pintada en la cara de Zoro. Bajó el cuerpo y lo abrazó fuerte, no quería que se fuera nunca de su lado. Le besó dulcemente en los labios a lo que el correspondió. Y entonces se bajó de encima del espadachín parra tumbarse a su lado. Estuvieron unos largos minutos así. Descansando. Repletos de felicidad.

-No has estado nada mal, espadachín. – bromeó ella. Zoro sonrió.

-Tu también has estado genial, ademas, no sabes lo sexy que estas con el puño en la boca. - siguió la broma el peliverde. Ella rió, un poco avergonzada.

-Buenas noches, Zoro. - dijo ella sonriendo – que sueñes con los angelitos.

-Prefiero soñar contigo – dijo el mientras le besaba la frente.

Cuando Samy despertó Zoro ya no estaba y oía los gritos de sus amigos que provenían de la cocina. _'Mierda'_ pensó _'¿Y ahora cómo lo hago para cambiarme? _Se levantó, estaba completamente desnuda, pensó en ponerse la misma ropa que el día anterior, aunque sería sospechoso peor sería si se pasease desnuda por los pasillos con sus amigos por ahí rondando. Pero su ropa no estaba. La buscó por todo, no recordaba donde la había dejado la noche anterior mas que nada porque no se la había quitado ella. Se puso una camiseta de Zoro que le tapaba justo el trasero para buscar mejor. Y entonces se abrió la puerta.

-¿Buscas esto?

-¡Zoro! ¡Que susto! - el peliverde llevaba unos pantalones y una camiseta en la mano junto ropa interior. No era lo mismo del día anterior. - ¿Me has traído ropa?

-Si, pensé que la necesitarías. - se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿La has elegido tu? - preguntó ella mientras se vestía.

-No, bueno... En realidad la ha elegido Nami...

-¿Nami? - le miró sorprendida – entonces ella sabe que...

-Oh – _'Mierda'_ - ¿Te importa? Lo siento yo no...

-No, no me importa. - sonrió ella ya vestida dándole un beso en los labios. - Vamos, tengo muchísima hambre.

-Si, pues Luffy se lo había comido casi todo.

-Tranquilo, Sanji me preparará mas comida, no creo que tenga ninguna pega.

El día fue bastante tranquilo. Cómo de normal. Samy se acercaba a darle un beso a Zoro cada vez que veía la oportunidad de que no les viese nadie.

_'Vale, esto ya no es sólo instinto' _pensaba Zoro _'Joder, mierda. Me gusta de verdad y no solo me gusta, quiero sentirla cerca a todo momento, quiero besarla a todas horas. La quiero, si, la quiero. ¡Es eso! ¡La quiero! Pero no se si ella... tengo que intentarlo. Y seré el mejor espadachín del mundo junto a ella, que será la mejor pistolera. ¡Y estaremos juntos para siempre! Y si dios nos deja, tendremos hijos ¡Muchos hijos! Mierda, me estoy pasando... Zoro, controlate.' _

A la hora de la cena Zoro fue el primero en entrar en la cocina donde Sanji estaba cocinando. Quería decirle cosa a el cocinero pero no se atrevía.

-Esto... Sanji...

-Dime musculitos – dijo mientras fumaba de su cigarrillo, tranquilo, como siempre que no había una mujer a su alrededor.

-Si.

-¿Si qué?

-Que si que la quiero.

Sanji se giró y miró a Zoro sonriendo.

-Alucinante – dijo el cocinero – al final vas a tener sentimientos y todo – pues si tanto la quieres, no la dejes escapar y cuidala o te juro que te mato. ¿Entiendes? - Zoro sonrió.

-Entiendo. - Ahora sonreían los dos.

Cenaron. Y Nami anunció que en un par de días llegarían a Maoyashi ya que de cada vez hacía mas frío.

Después de cenar Zoro fue a su habitación, esperaba a su chica. Sentado en la cama, quería decirle lo que sentía pero tenía miedo de no ser correspondido. Ella llegó dándole un fuerte abrazo. Hicieron el amor, igual que la noche anterior. Y una vez habían terminado se acurrucaron cómo siempre.

-Samy, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo el espadachín

-Claro.

-¿A que vino el comentario de el otro día en la enfermería? El de que mis pesas pesan demasiado pero es el precio que hay que pagar por perseguir un sueño? - Notó como la chica se sonrojaba.

-Pues que tener el pie hinchado durante un par de días, hacerte algún rasguño entrenando, cargarte una de tus katanas, perder un combate, esas son las consecuencias que tiene perseguir un sueño. Es lo que tiene. Pero dejar el amor aparte de tu vida no tiene nada que ver. Y eso es lo que tú haces. Te crees que si te enamoras algún día será el fin para tu sueño y no es así. - explicó ella con total serenidad. Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-No digas si me enamoro algún día – habló por fin – porque ya estoy enamorado.

-Ves lo que te digo, ni siquiera te... - entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el chico – espera, ¿que has dicho?

-Que estoy enamorado. Desde el día en que te conocí. - Eso último lo dijo mirándola a los ojos. Esperando una respuesta. Ella le abrazó, tenía los ojos apunto de soltar alguna lagrima de felicidad. Le besó. Y le cayó la primera lágrima de felicidad.

-Te quiero Zoro. - le dijo mirándole a los ojos sosteniendo una mirada profunda y sincera – Yo te ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño, seremos invencibles. El mejor espadachín y la mejor pistolera. Seremos únicos. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Samy, eres demasiado perfecta para mí. Y no llores, por favor.

-¡Es que soy muy feliz Zoro! - se abrazaron muy fuerte.

-Me alegro de que estemos juntos.

Samy se despertó mas tarde que Zoro y de nuevo este le había dejado ropa preparada. Samy se vistió y salió a la cocina. Caminaba y parecía que bailaba, estaba que rebosaba felicidad. Entró en la cocina.

-¡Sanji quiero la tostada mas grande del mundo! ¡Hola narizotas! ¡Buenos días Luffy! ¡Navegante, que guapa estás hoy! ¡Robin! ¿Ya te has terminado el libro de ayer? ¡De cada día estas mas mono Chopper! - después de saludarlos a todos se acercó a Zoro – Buenos días Zorito – y le besó en los labios, delante de todos sus camaradas.

Sanji sonrió. Nami reía por lo rojo que estaba el espadachín. Robin les miraba con esa cara de 'Era de esperar' típica de ella. Luffy abrió los ojos cómo platos. Usopp se cayó de la silla. Y Chopper les miraba con cara de no entender lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Estáis juntos? - gritó Usopp desde el suelo.

-Si – dijo Samy alegremente - ¿verdad? - dirigiéndose a Zoro quién asintió con la cabeza.

-Si mi capitán me da la aprobación, claro. - dijo el espadachín bromeando por la cara que había puesto el chico de goma.

-Samy, - dijo Luffy - ¿Vas a dejar de jugar conmigo?

-¿¡Estas de broma! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Ah bueno, entonces vale – y siguió comiendo. Todos rieron.

Tardaron un buen rato en que Chopper lo comprendiera todo pero al final todos estaban muy contentos de que sus camaradas se quisieran.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias! Porfavor dejadme reviews que me animan mucho!<p> 


	10. Tres delicias

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Dos días mas tarde que Samy y Zoro anunciaran su noviazgo Nami se levantó por la mañana y miró por el pequeño ojo de buey que tenia encima de la cama. En unas horas llegarían a Maoyashi y el tiempo había cambiado, hacía frío. Se vistió y se puso una cazadora tejana para no pasar frío. Sanji ya estaba en la cocina.<p>

-¡Buenos días mi preciosa pelirroja! - dijo este entusiasmado.

-Buenos días Sanji.

-¿Que te apetece desayunar hoy guapísima?

-Hazme algo con proteínas, hoy será un día largo, en unas horas llegaremos a Maoyashi.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, mejor que vayamos despertando a los chicos, ¿no?

-Si – admitió Nami – yo me encargo, tú encargate de llenar esta mesa de comida.

Nami se acercó primero a la habitación de Robin. Tocó la puerta.

-Robin – esperó una respuesta que obtuvo enseguida.

-Si, navegante. ¿Ocurre algo?

-En un par de horas llegaremos a Maoyashi.

-De acuerdo, ahora saldré.

Fue por todas las habitaciones despertando a sus amigos hasta que llegó a la de Zoro. Tocó.

-Zoro, sal, vamos a llegar a Maoyashi.

Pero la voz que contestó no era la de Zoro.

-¡Ahora saldremos Nami! ¡No te preocupes! - era Samy. A Nami le hizo gracia.

-No tardéis – bromeó.

A los diez minutos todos estaban den la cocina.

-¡Cuanta comida! ¿Que pasa hoy?

-Cierto, ¿a que es debida tanta comida? - preguntó Robin.

-En un par de horas tendremos que amarrar en Maoyashi y necesitaremos energía.

En unas horas amarraron el barco.

-Vale chicos, yo voy a ir a hablar con Aria, la dueña del hotel. Pero no me gustaría ir sola. - dijo Samy

-¡Yo iré contigo! - gritó Luffy ilusionado por la nueva isla

-Me parece bien – aceptó la morena – al fin y al cabo eres el capitán. - se dirigió a Zoro – Nos vemos en un rato, guapo. No me eches mucho de menos – le besó.

-Pides mucho. - contestó el peliverde sonriendo.

Samy y Luffy empezaron su camino. Seguían el mapa que entraba en la guía que les había dejado Robin.

-¿Y como dices que se llama la dueña de el hotel?

-Aria

-¿Y de que la conoces?

-Pues verás, era la única amiga que tenía cuando era pequeña. Sus padres también murieron a los pocos meses de que ella naciera y vivía con su tía en mi pueblo. Sus abuelos eran los dueños de el 'Tres delicias' y cuando ella tuvo la edad suficiente sus abuelos se retiraron y ella tuvo que encargarse de el hotel haciendo que se fuera de mi pueblo. Y no la he visto más.

-¡Que guay! ¡Que ganas que tengo de llegar! ¡Y de hacer una fiesta! Dijiste que eran famosos por sus fiestas, ¿no? - Samy asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Sabes Samy? Veo a Zoro muy feliz desde que estás con nosotros.

Samy sonrió.

-Se nota que sois unos buenos novios – comentó el chico de goma. Samy sonrió le hacía el concepto que había usado Luffy.

-¿Tu no has tenido novias Luffy?

-No, nunca.

-Es bonito. Te sientes querido.

-Imagino.

-Luffy, ¿a ti te gusta Nami?

-No sé, verás, la quiero mucho cómo amiga y es muy buena conmigo... Pero yo creo que no estoy preparado para ninguna chica, a mi estas cosas no me van, Samy.

-Entiendo, capitán. - Samy había notado que Luffy se había sentido incómodo hablando de eso así que cambió de tema – Ya casi estamos, tenemos que pasar esos enormes árboles.

A unos metros tenían unos arboles enormes que dejaban libre como un estrecho camino y detrás de ellos estaba el 'Tres delicias'. Luffy lo miró con la boca abierta. Era un sitio maravilloso. Primero tenían que pasar por una puerta enorme de hierro que tenía un cartel que ponía en cursiva 'TRES DELICIAS' y bajo sus pies se encontraba una larga y ancha alfombra roja que se estiraba hasta el castillo que estaba a poco más de medio kilómetro. A su izquierda tenían unos jardines que parecían haber salido de un palacio real y a su derecha un campo con plantas mas salvajes con mesas de picnic.

-¡Que pasada! - Luffy estaba alucinando. Samy se limitaba a sonreír.

Entraron en el palacio donde un hombre vestido con un traje les abrió la puerta. El vestíbulo estaba decorado con muebles antiguos y el techo muy alto, el suelo era de mármol y las paredes de color crudo. Había una barra también de mármol donde se podía deducir que era la recepción. Había un hombre viejo apuntando cosas en una libreta. Samy se acercó con cuidado. Se había puesto la misma vestimenta que el primer día que vio a Luffy y sus amigos.

-Perdone señor, ¿podría hablar con la dueña por favor? - dijo amablemente.

-No. - se limitó a contestar.

-¿Que? - dijo ella.

-Que no. ¿Desean algo más?

-Mire, le he pedido con respeto si puedo hablar con Aria y eso es lo que quiero hacer. - estaba enfadada.

-¿Quien se ha creído que es para hablar con la señora? - el señor tenía muy mala leche. Se abrió la puerta de lo que parecía un ascensor para caballos por el gran tamaño que tenía.

-¡Señorita! ¡Todavía no me he casado Krag! - Salió del ascensor una chica. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en un moño y unos ojos negros muy profundos, una boca tirando a grande pero con unos labios finos y rosados. Estaba delgada y alta y tenía bastante pecho. Tenía la piel bronceada y vestía su cuerpo con un corto vestido de color azul de tirantes y escote y calzaba unas sandalias negras. - ¿Y quien es que quiere hablar con... - dirigió su mirada a Samy. - ¡Oh dios! ¡Samy!

-¡Aria! - las chicas se abrazaron. Hacía años que no se veían. - ¡Estas guapísima!

-¡Oh! ¡Tu también pequeña!

-¿Que tal todo? ¿Como te va la vida?

-Pues mira – le enseñó su mano derecha donde lucía un enorme anillo de diamantes - ¡Estoy comprometida!

-¡No me jodas! ¡Que anillazo! ¿Cuando te casas?

-Dentro de dos meses. ¿Y tu qué? ¿Encontraste al tipo que mató a Shanks? - Esta última pregunta no había tenido tanto énfasis como el resto.

-Si, es él – señaló a Luffy quién se había comido todos los caramelos de una bandeja de plata que había en una mesita de café – pero no había matado a mi hermano. ¡Shanks está vivo! ¡Esos estúpidos piratas se lo habían inventado todo!

-¿¡Shanks está vivo! Me alegro muchísimo. ¿Y quién es él exactamente? - señaló a el chico de goma.

-Es Monkey D. Luffy, mi capitán, ahora soy pirata. Espera, ¿No estamos mal vistos por aquí los piratas, no? ¿Y no está la marina por el pueblo, no?

-¡¿Monkey D. Luffy? - se sorprendió - ¡Por ese ofrecen un pastón! - ambas rieron - ¡Que va no te preocupes! ¡Tenemos un montón de clientes piratas y la armada no suele ser muy bien recibida en esta isla, la gente de aquí es un poco... pirata – rió y se acercó a Luffy – Encantada – dijo sonriendo y dándole la mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Igualmente! ¿Eres Aria, no? ¿La amiga de Samy? - la rubia asintió con la cabeza - ¡Genial! - exclamó Luffy.

-¿Y que os trae por aquí? - preguntó Aria.

-Pues verás, queríamos tomarnos unos días de vacaciones en tu hotel y de paso celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros camaradas.

-Genial, yo me encargaré de la fiesta. Decidme cuantos seréis – cogió la libreta donde antes Krag estaba escribiendo antes.

-Ocho, pero con siete habitaciones basta – dijo Samy – yo compartiré habitación.

-¿Con quién? - preguntó la rubia riéndose.

-Ya te lo presentaré, tenemos que ir a buscarles.

-Hm... ¿Y donde están? ¿En el puerto? ¿Queréis dejar el barco en nuestro muelle propio?

-No estaría mal – dijo Luffy – si nos dices donde es nuestra navegante lo llevará.

-Nada de vuestra navegante, vosotros estáis de vacaciones nosotros os lo llevaremos y ahora os llevaremos en un kurt a buscar a vuestros amigos y equipaje.

-¿Que es un kurt? - preguntó Luffy.

-Es un vehículo que tendréis a vuestra disposición mientras esteis aquí por si queréis acercaros a el pueblo, a la playa o lo que queráis.

Unos minutos más tarde Luffy y Samy estaban subidos en el kurt, que era algo parecido a un coche pero mas grande conducido por un 'choffer' , yendo a buscar a sus amigos. Una vez ahí Zoro no se fiaba de dejar el barco a un desconocido pero entre todos le convencieron. Llegaron a el hotel donde todos alucinaban por lo bonito que era. Les guardaron las maletas mientras les enseñaban todo el terreno. Se encontraban en el vestíbulo.

-Mirad camaradas, esta es Aria, la amiga de la que os hablé – dijo Samy – Aria, este es Usopp – dijo señalando a el narizotas.

-Aria, tu puedes llamarme el bravo capitán Usopp, yo soy el mas valiente de los...

-Bla, bla, bla – dijo Samy haciendo callar a el moreno – Este es Chopper.

-Que renito más mono.

-Oish, gracias... - bailaba.

-Este es Sanji.

-Encantada – dijo Aria.

-¡Pero que preciosidad! ¡Yo soy Sanji y estoy aquí para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo! - gritó el rubio siendo ignorado.

-Esta es Nami, nuestra navegante – Se saludaron – Esta es Robin – Robin le dio la mano siendo amable y educada – Y este es Zoro, mi novio – al decir esto último el peliverde se sonrojó.

-Encantado.

-¡Oh! ¡Que guapo Samy! ¡Enhorabuena! - y Zoro se sonrojó mas todavía.

-Buenos chicos, voy a explicaros como funciona este terreno y todo lo que podéis encontrar en él. Ahora os encontráis en el edificio central también llamado el edificio norte. Hay tres mas el del sud, este y oeste. Están colocados formando un cuadrado dejando en medio unos enormes jardines. Vuestras suites están en el edificio sud, que es donde están las mas grandes. En el sótano de vuestro edificio tenéis la sala de baños termales, jacuzzis, etc. Cómo habréis podido ver aquí no hace calor así que el jardín de en medio está hechizado y hace calor y sol, un clima totalmente e tropical y en él se encuentran piscinas y playas artificiales donde podéis acceder sin problema. En los edificios de los lados, este y oeste, hay un ático en cada uno donde se celebran las fiestas. Y en el ático de el edificio donde os vais a alojar vosotros hay un bar de copas. Cada uno de vosotros podrá coger un kurt cuando quiera en los jardines de la entrada y si hay alguna duda, preguntadle a cualquiera de nuestros ayudantes. - En esos momentos se abrió el ascensor y apareció un chico alto, fuerte, con el pelo marrón, guapo y trajeado – Ruol, ven que te presento. - el chico se acercó – este es Ruol mi prometido.

Un rato y unas presentaciones mas tarde les llevaron a sus suites. El edificio tenía una sala común donde podían encontrarse cuando quisieran. Era bonito y espacioso igual que cada una de las suites.

Zoro y Samy se encontraban en la suya, que era la mas grande.

-Guau, es enorme, ¡eh! - dijo la chica.

-Si... gracias a ti, todos están encantados – se acercó a ella que estaba guardando ropa en uno de los enormes armarios y la cogió por la cintura por detrás – eres como un ángel para todos. - le susurró al oído. Ella se estremeció. Se giró y le besó durante unos segundos. - Oye, ¿y como tenéis pensado pagar todo esto?

-¿Pagar? - rió ella – aquí nadie tiene que pagar nada, está mas que solucionado.

Volvieron a besarse y se tumbaron en la cama sin dejar que sus labios se despegasen La chica empezó a quitarle la camiseta a el peliverde. Pero tocaron la puerta. Samy se levantó rápidamente y abrió. Era Aria.

-Samy, tienes que decirme que día será la fiesta, como queréis que sea, a que hora, privada o no...

-Ah, pues es dentro de tres días, por la noche, que haya mucha comida y que venga quien quiera. Confío en ti.

-Perfecto, pues disfrutad de vuestra estancia aquí. - Ya se iba – Ah, por cierto, las habitaciones están insonorizadas. - guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Samy cerró la puerta y miró a Zoro quién estaba sentado.

-¿Por donde íbamos guapetón? - preguntó Samy mirando a Zoro seductora.

* * *

><p>Gracias!<p>

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeews porfavooooooooooooor!


	11. La gran fiesta

Espero que disfruteis de este capítulo! Es bastante largo!

* * *

><p>Los siguientes dos días Luffy y sus amigos estuvieron en el Tres Delicias disfrutando de sus lujos. Hasta que llegó el día de la fiesta de Usopp.<p>

Notaba los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas de la gran habitación en su larga nariz. Sabía que era muy tarde, pero daba igual no tenía nada que hacer, porque estaba de vacaciones. Se acordó de como se habían pasado la noche jugando con un karaoke y como Samy les había dado una paliza a todos. Sonrió. Hoy cumpliría dieciocho años. Sonrió y abrió los ojos. Y ahí estaban todos sus amigos, al rededor de su cama. Chopper estaba en medio con una tarta de cumpleaños que había cocinado Sanji. Había dieciocho velas de diferentes colores. Cuando vieron que el narizotas abría los ojos se oyeron algunos gritos, no se habían puesto de acuerdo. Algunos gritaban 'Felicidades', otros 'Buenos días', y Luffy 'Sorpresa'.

-¡Gracias chicos! - dijo Usopp - ¡Sois geniales!

-¡Lo sabemos! - gritaron a la vez Samy y Luffy.

Usopp sopló las velas y comieron un trozo de tarta cada uno. Era un panorama. Todos estaban sentados en la cama de el narizotas. Chopper y Robin comían con cuidado de no manchar las sábanas. Sanji piropeaba a Nami. Luffy lamía las velas, decía que sabían a sandía. Zoro y Samy estaban sentados juntos y Samy le pringaba la boca de merengue a Zoro para después quitárselo dándole besos. Usopp sonreía, era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

-Bueno chicos, la fiesta será en el ático este a las nueve de la noche. - informó Samy – ah, y las chicas podemos pasarnos el día en el spa y nos harán la manicura, pedicura y esas cosas super guays. - miró a Zoro – nos vemos esta noche, ponte guapo – le guiñó un ojo y le besó en los labios. - Nami, Robin ¿venís? - se puso en pie.

-Claro – dijo Nami.

-No veo por que no – dijo la arqueóloga.

Las chicas se dirigieron a una sala donde había tres guapos chicos uniformados de blanco. Primero se tumbaron en unas camillas y les hicieron un masaje.

-¡Que guay chicas! ¡Esto es genial!

¡Y que lo digas! ¡Que manos tiene este chico! - decía la pelirroja. Robin sonrió – Y que, ¿como te va todo con nuestro insensible espadachín, Samy? - preguntó dando conversación.

-Pues bien, en realidad no es tan insensible como hace ver.

-Quiere ser demasiado duro – comentó Nami riendo.

-Se le ve que te quiere mucho – dijo la pelinegra – y tu a él, por supuesto.

-No solo es que nos queramos, es que me hace feliz – contestó la morena – es... genial.

-Es amar a una persona – dijo Robin.

-Lo dices como si supieras lo que es – dijo Nami

-Supongo que lo sé.

-¿Ah si?

-Cuando era mas joven me enamoré de un chico, pasamos unos meses maravillosos. Pero murió. - parecía triste - ¿Y que hay de ti, navegante? - cambió de tema.

-¡Eso Nami! ¿Tu qué? - dijo Samy ayudando a la arqueóloga a cambiar de tema, pues se había dado cuenta de su tristeza.

-¿Yo? No, yo nunca, no... Nada de eso – se puso nerviosa.

Robin sonrió.

-Vamos navegante, todos sabemos que sientes algo sobre alguien. - dijo la pelinegra.

-¿A si? - preguntó Samy riendo - ¡Pues yo no!

-¿Que dices Robin? - Nami se sonrojaba.

-Estas loca por que nuestro capitán madure de una vez – sonrió Robin. Nami no contestó. - Tranquila no creo que tarde mucho más.

-¿¡Te gusta Luffy! - Samy entusiasmada

-¡No! - se apresuró a decir Nami – sólo creo que cuando madure será un hombre excelente. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo a que espera.

-Luffy no espera a nada – dijo Samy – Luffy ya es maduro, mira como se pone a la hora de luchar o de tomar decisiones. Solo que en el aspecto de amores no ha encontrado ninguna razón por la que dejar atrás esa mentalidad de niño. Pero en realidad es un hombre con los pies en el suelo, un buen hombre.

Nami miraba a la morena paralizada, tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. ¿Porque no se había dado cuenta antes? De todas maneras, ahora estaba muy bien siendo su amiga, su mejor amiga y su navegante.

Las chicas se pasaron el día en el 'spa'. Quedaban pocos minutos para las ocho, en una hora habían quedado en la sala común para ir todos juntos a la fiesta.

Samy se estaba poniendo su vestido. Era un vestido azul cielo bastante corto, se agarraba en la nuca y dejaba la espalda descubierta. Tenía un escote pronunciado. Se miró a el espejo, iba ligeramente maquillada, solo se había hecho la raya de los ojos negra. Llevaba el pelo suelto, solo se había recogido un par de mechones a cada lado con unas pequeñas pinzas negras. Se miró sus pistolas. No quería dejarlas en la habitación, pero no se iba a poner sus botas. Sonrió, se levantó el vestido y las guardó en su ropa interior, no se notaba nada pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se calzó sus tacones negros de salón y se dispuso a darse los últimos retoques.

Por otra parte, Zoro, que se había visto obligado por Samy a vestirse en la habitación de Luffy estaba tumbado en la cama bebiéndose una cerveza mientras esperaba a que Luffy terminara de vestirse. Se veía raro sin su ropa de siempre. Se había puesto unos discretos pantalones azul muy oscuro de tela tejana y una camisa blanca con unos detalles verdes, llevaba la camisa por dentro, cosa que le molestaba mucho pero Samy, su querida Samy, le había pedido que se pusiera guapo y eso haría.

-Eh, Zoro. ¿Voy bien así? - Luffy salió del baño. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos azules, una camisa roja por fuera de los pantalones y, obviamente, su gorro.

-¡Y yo que sé Luffy! ¡Preguntale a Sanji! - respondió Zoro de mala gana.

-Eh Zoro – dijo el chico de goma poniendo morritos – a Samy no le hablas así... ¡Pero le preguntaré a Sanji!

Chopper llevaba dos días buscando por las tiendas unos pantalones negros para la ocasión y los había encontrado, solo que ahora no sabía donde los había puesto y estaba buscándolos por toda su habitación.

Sanji llevaba sus pantalones de traje, como siempre, una camisa azul cielo y un chaleco negro encima. Fumaba un cigarro mientras leía un periódico en su habitación hasta que Luffy entró y estropeó su tranquilidad.

Usopp estaba poniéndose los zapatos, estaba nervioso, quería ir a su fiesta ya. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca, se peinó un poco, ni él sabe como y se puso un pañuelo sobre la cabeza. Estaba contento.

Robin ya estaba lista, leía un libro mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora para irse a la fiesta con sus amigos. Llevaba un vestido púrpura muy sexy. Era corto y de tirantes, llevaba un escote en forma de 'V' muy escotado. Llevaba el pelo suelto como siempre, iba bastante simple, pero muy guapa.

Nami en su habitación iba con prisas, como siempre.

-¡Que llego tarde! ¡Que llego tardeeee! - repetía una y otra vez.

Se estaba poniendo su vestido. Era de palabra de honor, verde esmeralda, estrecho, corto. Le acentuaba los pechos y le hacía unas bonitas piernas largas. Se miró a el espejo, llevaba el pelo bien y no tenía tiempo de hacerse nada. Se puso unos tacones blancos. Y salió de su habitación hacia la sala común donde ya estaban todos menos Samy. Sanji estaba tirado en el suelo delante de Robin. Chopper, que había encontrado sus pantalones, Usopp y Luffy reían y Zoro le miraba despectivo. Nami miró a Luffy de lejos, no habían notado su presencia. Estaba realmente guapo. Riéndose, con esa camisa roja. Nami sonrió y fue donde estaban ellos. Luffy paró de reír y la miró. Estaba preciosa. Sonrió. Sanji levantó la vista y la vio.

-¡Pelirroja! ¡Que guapa que eres! ¡Que guapas que estáis las dos mis princesas! - En ese momento entró Samy. Sanji se llevó una mano al corazón. - Mi pistolera. Me has dado un balazo en el corazón. Estas preciosa.

Zoro la miraba y se la comía con los ojos.

-Eh tú, cocinero del amor. Ni te acerques, ¿entiendes? - se levantó y cogió a la morena de la cintura apartándose de el resto y creando un ambiente mas intimo. - Estas preciosa. - La besó en los labios con dulzura.

-La verdad es que tu también estas guapísimo con este estilo de vestir. Estos pantalones te hacen un culo... - dijo riéndose mientras le daba un palmotazo en el trasero.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡A la fiesta! - dijo Nami.

-Oye, Nami, ¿donde están los regalos de Usopp? - le preguntó el chico de goma a la navegante.

-¡Sht! ¡Que te va a oír Luffy! - se enfadaba la pelirroja - ¿¡Que parte no entiendes de 'sorpresa' ?

-¡Lo siento!

-Los tiene Aria ya, ahora cuando entremos se los daremos.

-Ah vale, ya decía yo, que en el bolsillo no te cabían – rió Luffy.

-Luffy, no llevo bolsillos.

-¡Claro es verdad! - rió – pero te queda muy bien este vestido – dijo inocentemente Luffy – estas muy guapa.

-Gracias, Luffy, tu también estas muy guapo. - dijo ella sonrojada.

Entraron en el enorme salón. Había tres mesas alargadas en la que cada una había unos veinticinco platos. Estaba decorado todo muy bonito. En un rincón había un chico poniendo música. Justo delante de la puerta había una barra llena de comida, era un bufete libre. A la derecha había una barra con varios camareros y detrás una puerta que se suponía que daba a la cocina. Y a la izquierda había unas puertas enormes abiertas que llevaban a un patio que era más como un jardín donde había bancos y otras decoraciones.

Todavía no habían llegado los invitados.

-No entiendo porque tiene que venir medio pueblo cuando nadie conoce a Usopp – decía Zoro.

-Por eso – decía Samy -Así conocemos a gente.

-Que mas le da a la gente que sea un cumpleaños, hay una fiesta y punto – decía Nami.

-Chicos, espero que os guste la decoración – Aria llevaba un vestido rojo y el pelo suelto, lo tenia por los hombros, mas o menos como Robin y estaba muy ajetreada - ¡Felicidades Usopp! Hay un montón de comida por petición de el capitán Luffy – sonrió.

Aria trajo los regalos de Usopp y este los abrió alegremente. Eran una mesa de herramientas, con muchísimas herramientas, y un montón de productos químicos de los que utilizaba para hacer sus canicas explosivas.

La sala empezó a llenarse y ellos se sentaron en una mesa con los dueños del hotel y la poca gente que conocían. Luffy cogía platos de carne cada dos minutos.

-Luffy, comportate por una vez en tu vida – le decía Sanji.

-¡Jo Sanji! ¡Tienes que aprender a hacer esta salsa! ¡Esta riquísima! - se limitó a contestar el pelinegro.

Samy se sentó y se clavó las pistolas.

-Au, mierda. - dijo.

-¿Que pasa, Samy? - preguntó Zoro sentado a su lado.

-Que me clavo las pistolas.

-¿Llevas las pistolas?

-Claro

-¿Donde? - preguntó el peliverde al ver que ella no llevaba ni bolsillos ni nada.

Samy se limitó a mirarle con una sonrisa y reír tontamente como solía hacer Luffy. Cogió la mano de su novio y se la puso donde estaba la pistola. Zoro rió.

-Eres única, Samy.

-¡Eso espero!

-Y aquí estamos tu y yo – le decía Sanji a Nami cogiéndole la mano – en una fiesta donde pasan muchas cosas, con alcohol, gente adulta, además tu llevas ese precioso vestido que te hace unos pe...

No pudo terminar la frase, Nami le pegó un capón en la cabeza y se giró, pero Luffy estaba muy ocupado comiendo. Sanji al ver que Nami no le hacía caso se giró hacia Robin. Que había terminado ya de cenar.

-¿Te apetece bailar querida arqueóloga?

-No veo por que no – dijo Robin mas sonriente de lo normal.

Y ambos fueron a bailar a la pista.

-¡Zoro! ¡Yo también quiero ir a bailar! - gritaba Samy

-¿Que? No, Samy... No me hagas esto, no me gusta bailar.

-Pero te gusto yo, ¿verdad?

-Claro pero... - la miró, estaba sacando pecho, seduciéndolo. Rió. - Esta bien, una canción, no más.

-¡Toma! ¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo Zoro!

Nami miraba con envidia sana a la pareja.

-¿Que te pasa Nami? ¿Tu también quieres bailar? - dijo Luffy con la boca llena de carne.

-Pues... si – dijo ella ilusionada.

-¡Eh! ¡Usopp! ¡Baila con Nami anda! - rió Luffy.

Nami se decepcionó, pensaba que su capitán la invitaría a bailar. Pero se levantó y se fue a bailar con el narizotas. Chopper decidió comer despacio y después fue a ver a el chico que ponía la música, sentía curiosidad por todos los aparatos que tenía. Luffy se limitaba a comer.

Unas horas mas tarde. Zoro había dejado de bailar y se dedicaba a beber y beber sake. Samy había reclutado a Chopper para bailar con una copa en la mano. Nami y Usopp jugaban a un extraño juego de cartas en el que tenían que beber de la botella de sake si perdían. Sanji invitaba a copas a una bella dama de cabello morado la que parecía hacerle caso, una cosa muy extraña. Luffy ya no comía, ahora bebía junto a Robin quien parecía divertirse mucho con las tonterías que decía su capitán.

-Oye, hermosa, ¿como has dicho que te llamabas? - le preguntaba el rubio a la chica con la que hablaba.

-Axa.

-Axa, eres preciosa.

-Sanji, no me digas esas cosas. - se avergonzaba la chica - ¿Estas alojado en este hotel?

-Si, en una de las suites de el edificio sur. ¿Te gustaría verla?

-Vale.

Pasaban las horas y seguían bebiendo y pasándoselo en grande. Sanji había desaparecido con la chica de el pelo morado. Samy se había cansado de bailar y bebía con Zoro, quizás demasiado.

-Zodro, cadriño, te quiero musho. - decía Samy que culpa de el alcohol le costaba vocalizar.

-Yo también te quiero Samy – Zoro también bebido la cogió de la cara con ambas manos y se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron – eres lo mejorr que ha pasao' en mi vida. Y quiero estar toda la vida contigo.

Ambos reían.

-¡Si! - gritó Samy entusiasmada levantándose de la silla. Casi se cae. ¡Y tendremos mushos hijos!

Chopper bailaba con una señora mayor que lo había visto y le había parecido la cosa mas mona del mundo.

Robin bebía con Usopp, Nami y Luffy en la terraza, sentados en un banco.

-¿Pues sabéis que? Ese cocodrilo ¡era un estúpido! - decía Robin algo ebria y luego se dirigió a Luffy – Gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu tripulación, eres el mejor capitán del mundo.

-¡No! ¡El mejor soy yo! - gritaba Usopp - ¿Os he contado alguna vez cuando maté a aquel pulpo gigante?

-¡Callate mentiroso! - gritaba Nami.

-Eh chicos, tengo un problema – admitió Luffy.

Todos pusieron cara de sorprenderse.

-¿¡Que te pasa! - preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-Creo – dijo intentando ponerse serio y bajando la voz como si tuviera miedo de que alguien le oyera – que he perdido mi sombrero de paja.

Sus tres amigos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Que lo llevas en la cabeza Luffy! - dijo Nami apoyándose en el hombro de el chico pensando que se iba a caer de la risa.

-Anda, pues si – dijo el chico de goma tocándose la cabeza y riendo.

-Esto... Voy al baño – dijo Robin levantándose. Y yéndose hacia el baño caminando haciendo eses.

-¡Yo voy a por Chopper! ¡Esa vieja realmente da miedo! - dijo Usopp levantándose.

El capitán y la navegante seguían riéndose a carcajadas. Hasta que se calmaron un poco y Nami se dio cuenta de que Luffy estaba mirando fijamente a Samy y Zoro que estaban dentro sentados en la mesa donde habían cenado besándose y riéndose.

-Son felices – dijo el chico de goma.

-Si... - suspiró la navegante.

Luffy sonrió.

-Nami, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro. Dime.

-¿Te acuerdas de el sueño que te comenté? - ella asintió – Pues, no dejes que me bese con ninguna desconocida, no me gustaría que se cumpliera. Ya sabes.

-Descuida – dijo sonriente la pelirroja – pero... ¿Y si no es desconocida? - estaban muy cerca y a pesar del alcohol sus corazones latían muy fuerte.

-Depende de quién sea – Luffy sonreía, como siempre – Si es Samy no, que Zoro me pega.

-¿Y si soy yo? - Nami, afectada por el alcohol, acababa de decir una cosa que al día siguiente le parecería una locura.

-Bueno... si eres tu...

-¡Eh chicos! ¡Que la vieja gorda nos quiere robar a Chopper! - Usopp había interrumpido.

-¿Que me quieren robar a Chopper? ¡Ni lo sueñe! - Luffy se levantó corriendo y fue hacia la salida donde se encontraba la vieja estirando a Chopper de un brazo mientras Robin le cogía.

-¡Dejadme que me lo lleve! ¡Será un regalo perfecto para mi nieto!

Unos minutos más tarde en la mesa donde habían cenado antes.

-¡No me puedo creer que esa estúpida vieja se intentara llevar a mi renito! - decía Samy estirándole de los mofletes.

-¡¿Como se atreve nadie a querer quitarme un camarada? - Luffy estaba indignado.

Eran ya horas altas de la madrugada.

Sanji se encontraba en su habitación con esa chica de el pelo morado, Axa, haciendo el amor con lujuria.

Solo quedaban Luffy y sus amigos, Aria, Ruol y un par de encargados del hotel bailando en la enorme pista.

-Eh Zoro – Samy estaba muy bebida – yo quiero que me hagas el amor.

-Samy, vamos a dormir, estas que no te aguantas. - decía Zoro mas sereno.

-No. Quiero bailar y luego que me hagas el amor. ¡Mira que guapa me he puesto pa' ti! - Samy empezó a coger a Zoro y a besarle demasiado apasionadamente.

-Samy, controlate.

-Sht.

-Samy ¡Ya vale! - Zoro le había gritado. Se sentía mal por eso.

-Pues ¿sabes que te digo? - Samy se había enfadado - ¡Me enfado y me voy!

Samy se fue hacia su habitación. Zoro la seguía.

Usopp bailaba con Chopper y Robin. Era una canción movida. A unos metros Nami y Luffy bailaban. Nami se reía mucho, pues su capitán bailaba como un pato.

-Chicos, nosotros nos vamos – dijeron el narizotas, la arqueóloga y el médico a la navegante y el capitán – estamos agotados.

Se fueron y solo quedaron Nami y Luffy. Hasta el chico que ponía la música se había ido, pero había dejado un disco sonando con una canción mas lenta que las anteriores.

-Luffy, esto ya no se baila así – dijo Nami entre risas viendo que su capitán seguía bailando moviendo mucho el cuerpo.

-¿Y esto como se baila Nami?

Nami le cogió de el hombro y hizo que sus cuerpos casi se rozaran, empezaron a bailar más lento. Pero Luffy no se le daba realmente bien.

Ambos reían.

-Eh, Nami... Que bailar no es lo mío

-¡No me digas! - Nami se lo pasaba en grande bailando con su capitán.

-Oye, es muy tarde vamos ya hacia las habitaciones.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron de el ático y fueron a el edificio del sur. La habitación de Nami y la de Luffy estaban en el mismo pasillo pero primero llegaban a la de Luffy.

-¡Todavía pienso en la vieja que quería raptar a Chopper! – decía Nami, cogida de el brazo de su capitán.

-Si, ha sido realmente divertido – reía Luffy – me lo he pasado en grande.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Luffy. A el chico de goma le costó introducir la llave, cosa que hizo que los dos siguieran riéndose. Luffy abrió la puerta.

-Me lo he pasado genial contigo esta noche, Nami.

-Y yo Luffy.

-Buenas noches.

Nami se quedó mirando a su capitán por unos segundos. Sentía impulsos de hacer una cosa, pero no estaba segura. Bajo los efectos del alcohol todavía se decidió. Se acercó a Luffy, le agarró de la camisa acercándolo todavía mas a él y le besó. El chico de goma se quedó paralizado. Ya que era su primer beso y lo estaba recibiendo de Nami, su amiga. No sabía que hacer, así que no hizo nada. Nami, pensando que había sido rechazada se levantó y se dispuso a irse sin decir nada pero Luffy reaccionó a tiempo. La cogió de el brazo y la entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y volvió a acercarse a ella. Esperando que ella le volviera a besar, pues el no sabía como empezar un beso. Y así fue Nami le volvió a besar cogiéndolo de el cuello mientras él le cogía la cintura. Se dieron un largo beso hasta que notaron la falta de aire. Se separaron unos centímetros, tenían el aliento entrecortado.

-¿Te apetece dormir conmigo Nami? - dijo Luffy bastante serio, algo extraño en él.

-Claro – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Siguieron besándose. Nami le quitó la camisa a Luffy a la vez que este le quitaba el vestido a ella. Se quedaron los dos en ropa interior, tumbados en la cama. Nami abrazó fuerte a su mejor amigo. Sabía que no era el momento para hacer nada mas con Luffy, le había besado y eso hacía que se sintiera feliz.

-Buenas noches Luffy – dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su capitán.

* * *

><p>¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Reviews porfa! ¡Saludos! :)<p>

-Que duermas bien Nami – dijo el chico besándole el pelo rojo a la chica.


	12. ¡Adios Aria!

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Luffy despertó a la mañana siguiente. Le dolía la cabeza, era tardísimo. Recordaba poca cosa de la noche anterior. Le venían imágenes a la cabeza. Además había tenido un sueño muy bonito, había besado a Nami y dormido con ella. Suspiró. Se sentó en la cama. Miró a su derecha y vio un pequeño papel escrito.<p>

_'Buenos días dormilón. Espero que hayas dormido tan bien como yo. Me he ido a mi habitación temprano, no te preocupes, no me han secuestrado._

_Tu mejor amiga, ahora y siempre. Nami.'_

No había sido un sueño. Leyó la nota tres veces seguidas. Conocía bien a su navegante y sabía lo que esa nota significaba. Lo que quería Nami es que la relación entre ellos no cambiase. Y él también lo quería. Quería mucho a Nami y no la iba a perder por una noche tonta. Seguiría como hasta ahora con ella. Aunque tenía que reconocer que había estado genial besarla.

Se vistió y fue a desayunar. No veía a ninguno de sus amigos. Dio vueltas por el hotel hasta que se encontró con Aria.

-Oye Aria, ¿tu sabes donde están mis amigos? - preguntó el chico de goma.

-¡Buenos días Luffy! Creo que están dándose un baño en la piscina de los jardines de el centro.

-¡Gracias!

Llegó a donde le había dicho la chica rubia que estaban sus amigos y ahí estaban.

-¡Hola Luffy! - gritó Chopper desde la piscina.

-¡Luffy! ¡Mira que trampolín! ¡Mola muchísimo! - gritó Samy encima de un trampolín de unos veinte metros.

Zoro la miraba sonriendo, con cariño y admiración.

Luffy le dirigió una mirada a Nami quien estaba hablando con Robin, se quitó su chaleco rojo y se fue al trampolín con Samy.

-Eh, Sanji, ¿que fue de aquella chica con la que hablabas anoche? - preguntó Usopp.

-Axa, se ha ido esta mañana de mi habitación – sonrió mientras fumaba de su cigarro – Ya sabes – se quedó mirando al narizotas – No – luego se dirigió a Zoro – Tú sabes.

El rubio y el peliverde rieron.

-¡Oye que el capitán Usopp es el más deseado de los siete mares! - decía el pelinegro indignado.

Eso hizo que sus dos amigos volvieran a reír.

-Pero, ¿sabes donde vive esa chica? - preguntó Zoro – la volverás a ver.

-No lo sé, pero no estaría mal – rió el rubio.

-Oye, y tu y Samy hicisteis las paces ¿no? - preguntó Usopp

-Si – dijo Zoro sonriendo.

-¿Paces? ¿¡Que le hiciste estúpido espadachín?

-Nada. - dijo Zoro cortante.

Sanji dirigió su mirada a la chica.

-¡Pero que bien le queda ese bikini rojo! ¡Que guapa que es!

Zoro le miró con cara desafiante.

-Oye, no te pases ni un pelo. - Se levantó tranquilo y se dirigió a donde estaba Samy.

-¿Vienes a bañarte conmigo? - gritó la chica entusiasmada.

-No, Samy. Voy a entrenar un rato, ¿vale?

-Jope. - remugó ella – vale mi mejor espadachín del mundo. - le besó en los labios. - Nos vemos luego.

-Descuida.

A la hora de la cena salieron a cenar por el pueblo todos juntos. Acabaron en un restaurante.

-Luffy, creo que tendrías que empezar a pensar en cuando nos vamos y a donde – comentó Nami.

-¿Yo? ¡Tu eres la navegante! - rió Luffy.

-¡Y tu el capitán zopenco! - insultó Usopp

-Pues no se, ¿a donde queréis ir?

-A una isla – dijo Zoro serio mientras bebía de su vaso.

-¿¡No me digas! - gritó irónico Sanji – Que idiota que eres cuando te lo propones trozo de lechuga.

-¡A mi no me llames idiota cejas rizadas! - El espadachín se enfadó

-¿A que te doy una patada? - le amenazó el rubio.

-¿A que te corto la cabeza?

-¡¿A que os vais a callar? - intervino Nami nerviosa dándole un puñetazo a cada uno.

Luffy y Samy reían.

-Que divertidos que son – comentó el pelinegro.

-Y que lo digas – dijo la morena.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Robin había sacado un libro.

-Capitán – llamó la atención de este – la próxima isla que nos va a marcar la brújula se llama Bine. Es sencilla, solo tiene un bosque y mucho animal suelto. Además está cerca, llegaremos en un par de días.

-Decidido – dijo Luffy mordiendo su trozo de carne - ¡Rumbo a Bine!

El día siguiente Samy se despertó temprano pero aun así Zoro ya no estaba. Ella se vistió y decidió ir a buscarlo. Lo buscó por todo el hotel y no había rastro de el chico. Se puso una chaqueta y salió al bosque dando un paseo. No se dio cuenta y ya llevaba un par de horas caminando hasta que empezó a escuchar unos fuertes estruendos. Siguió el sonido y llegó a una pared llena de rocas y ahí estaba Zoro. Sin camiseta a pesar de el frío que hacía y cortando rocas con sus katanas.

-¡Guapo! - gritó Samy.

Zoro se giró y ella pudo ver que estaba muy serio. Se acercó.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, solo me apetecía estar solo, entrenando, ya sabes.

-Ah – ella sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda – Pues, nos vemos luego vale.

Zoro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Y ella se quedó unos segundos a que el espadachín recortara la distancia que había entre ellos y le besara. Pero no lo hizo así que ella se giró y se fue. Estuvo un par de horas mas caminando hasta que decidió volver a el hotel. Fue a ver a su amiga Aria. Tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quien es? - oyó esa voz tan familiar de el interior.

-Soy yo, Samy.

-Pasa, pasa.

Samy abrió la puerta, era una habitación enorme, cocina y salón incluidos. Hasta tenía dos baños.

-¿Que te trae por aquí pequeñaja?

-Que tengas un año mas que yo no te da derecho a llamarme pequeñaja. - remugó la pistolera – Verás, hemos decidido que nos marcharemos esta noche. Hemos estado genial aquí y me ha encantado volver a verte, enserio pero ya sabes, tenemos que seguir con nuestra ruta.

-Entiendo – dijo la rubia un poco triste. Se levantó – de todas maneras – empezó a buscar algo en un cajón – Voy a daros esto – sacó una brújula eterna de Maoyashi – así podréis venir siempre que querrais.

Samy se levantó y abrazó a su amiga quien le devolvió el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Aria, eres genial.

-A ti te pasa algo más – dedujo la rubia.

-¿Que? - _'Mierda' pensó Samy._

-Te conozco demasiado bien – admitió Aria.

-Yo... - Samy pensó en lo que iba a decir – tengo miedo de perder a Zoro. Me costó mucho que él mismo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y quizás se arrepiente, él nunca había tenido otra meta que ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y ahora vengo yo y le descoloco todos los esquemas. ¿Entiendes? Se que me quiere, pero no estoy convencida de que quiera seguir adelante con esto.

-Entiendo – dijo la rubia – pero el amor es algo imposible de ignorar, y él siente mas que amor por ti. No te preocupes, es normal que se sienta raro no estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero el amor siempre triunfa, mi pequeñaja.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron muy fuerte.

-Me ha gustado mucho volver a verte, y te prometo que volveré.

-Eso espero, os prepararé un kurt con todo lo que necesitáis y que os lleve hasta el muelle, ¿vale?

Zoro volvió por la tarde después de doce horas de entrenamiento sin parar. Llegó a su habitación y estaba vacía. Una vez duchado y vestido miró por la ventana y ahí estaba ella, en la azotea del edificio del norte haciendo enormes muñecos de nieve con Luffy. Suspiró. Abrió una cerveza y se la bebió de un trago, tenía mucha hambre. Salió de la habitación.

-Eh, Zoro, preparalo todo que nos vamos esta noche. - la voz de Chopper rompió el trance de el peliverde.

-Pues que alguien vaya a avisar a Luffy y a Samy que están haciendo muñecos de nieve.

-Ellos ya lo tienen todo listo. - y dicho esto el reno se fue.

Zoro volvió a entrar en su habitación. No se había dado cuenta de que las cosas de Samy no estaban. _'Ahora que lo pienso, está todo más vacío'. _Recogió sus cosasy las llevó a la sala común donde ya había dos hombres trajeados llevando las cosas a un kurt. Zoro seguía muriéndose de hambre así que decidió ir a el bar.

Nami subió a avisar a Luffy y a Samy de que ya se había llegado el kurt y que estaban todos despidiendose de Aria y Ruol en el vestíbulo así que ellos también fueron. Pero Zoro no estaba.

-¿Donde esta Zoro, Samy? - preguntó Usopp.

-No lo sé narizotas, ¿porque no vas a buscarle? - dijo la morena.

-¿No sería mas lógico que fueras tu? Eres su...

-Ves tu por favor – le interrumpió Samy antes de que el narizotas continuara.

Usopp entendió que algo no iba bien y fue a buscar a Zoro. Le encontró en el bar durmiendo en un sillón.

-¡Vamos Zoro que estamos todos por ti!

El espadachín despertó de un salto.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vamos! - se puso en pie y se encaminaron a el vestíbulo.

-Zoro – rompió el silencio Usopp mientras caminaban – no la dejes escapar.

-¿Que? - preguntó Zoro sin obtener ninguna respuesta de el pelinegro.

Estaban embarcando sus cosas en el alma de Merry. Aria había ido a despedirse de sus amigos.

-¡Adiós Aria! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! - decían algunos.

-¡Aria! ¡Únete a mi tripulación! - gritaba Luffy, que se había llevado muy bien con la rubia.

-¡Nos vemos pronto! - prometió Samy.

-¡Hasta otra chicos! ¡Y Luffy, que me voy a casar! - les contestó la chica.

Y así se marcharon de Maoyashi dejando atrás nuevos amigos y una fiesta estupenda.

* * *

><p>Gracias! Reviews porfavooooooooooooooooor!<p> 


	13. Problemas en el paraiso

Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Entre toda la tripulación hicieron un juego a suertes a ver a quién le tocaba vigilar esa noche y le tocó a Zoro. Samy y el peliverde no habían hablado mas desde esa mañana. Y ella se encontraba hablando con Sanji sobre especias. Zoro se acercó.<p>

-Esta noche, tendrás que dormir sola yo tengo que vigilar.

-Ya, ya lo sé – y esta se marchó esperando que el espadachín le siguiera y poder hablar con él. Pero él se marcho hacía otro lado.

Un par de horas mas tarde toda la tripulación dormía menos Zoro que estaba vigilando y Samy que estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua que parecía no vaciarse nunca.

Entonces oyó unos pasos, esperanzada en que fuera Zoro alzó la vista, pero vio entrar a Sanji con unos pantalones blancos y sin camiseta.

-Eh, ¿que haces aquí dulce princesa? - dijo Sanji al ver la imagen de la chica en ropa interior y una camisa blanca medio desabrochada - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó cuando vio que una lágrima asomaba de el ojo de esta.

Ella le miró. Y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que Zoro no quiere estar conmigo – admitió ella.

-Ese idiota – dijo el rubio - ¿que te ha hecho?

Samy le contó lo que había pasado en todo el día y como se sentía. Lloraba, algo muy raro en ella.

-Tranquila, verás que cuando le rompa la mandíbula de una patada se le pasa la tontería – decía el cocinero amenazante.

-Sanji, eso no es lo que puedes hacer por mi.

-Entonces, ¿que es?

-No me apetece dormir sola.

-¡¿Me estas pidiendo que duerma contigo querida morenaza, la musa de mis sueños? - a Sanji le empezó a sangrar lentamente la nariz.

-Si tienes algun inconveniente no, eh.

-Por supuesto que si, vamos princesa.

Se levantaron y caminaron todo el pasillo, pues el camarote de Sanji era el último. Antes de entrar por la puerta Samy le abrazó.

-Gracias Sanji, eres un gran amigo.

Y entraron.

Zoro miraba las estrellas. No sabía que hacer. Estaba enamorado de Samy, pero las cosas no eran como esperaba. No sabía lo que esperaba, era algo raro para él. Decidió ir a por una cerveza cuando abrió la puerta de el pasillo y vio a su chica abrazando a el asqueroso cocinero y metiendose en la misma habitación. La rabia y la ira empezaron a invadir su cuerpo, volvió a la cubierta y entrenó hasta que amaneció.

Cuando Sanji despertó la chica ya no estaba, había dormido con ella pero no se habían ni rozado. Ante todo, era un caballero y ella una dama quien confiaba en él.

En el desayuno Nami dio una noticia.

-Chicos, esta tarde llegaremos a Bine, hemos llegado muy rapido pues las corrientes eran muy fuertes.

-¡Genial! ¡Isla! ¡Isla! ¡Isla! - gritaba Luffy dando saltos de emoción.

Unas horas mas tarde estaban todos en cubierta, ya no hacía tanto frío. Bine era una isla primaveral. Zoro entrenaba, no había hablado con Samy, quien le miraba desde atrás muriendose por ir a darle un beso.

Nami estaba mirando unos mapas que había hecho unos días antes. Cuando cayó Luffy de el mástil encima de sus mapas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? - gritó enfurecida.

-Esto... Nami, tenemos un problema.

-Si – admitió ella - ¡Que tenemos un capitán que es idiota!

-No... Que una familia muy numerosa de gaviotas vienen a atacarnos.

-¿Que? - Nami se dio la vuelta y vio cientos de gaviotas que venian hacía ellos - ¡Chopper! - gritó. Y el reno apareció a su lado en cuestión de segundos. - Diles que se vayan.

-Socorro, vamos a ser devorados – chillaba Usopp muerto de miedo.

Chopper empezó a ser atacado por las gaviotas hasta que Sanji empezó a repartir patadas.

-Diles que se vayan o acabaran en el horno – dijo el rubio fumando de su cigarro.

-Es que dicen que Luffy les ha atacado – explicó el médico.

Nami miró a Luffy con rabia. Cuando de repente las gaviotas se fueron.

-¿Que les has dicho? - preguntó Luffy a Chopper.

-Que eras de goma y que no eres comestible.

Luffy se echó a reír.

-¿Y que les has hecho para atacarlas? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-Pues estaba pescando pájaros.

Todos le miraron sin entender nada.

-Veréis me estaba comiendo un trozo de carne en la punta de el mástil y pensé que si lo agitaba por el aire los pájaros lo olerían y vendrían a por él entonces yo los cogería y se los daría a Sanji para que los cocinara – explicaba el chico de goma – entonces vino una estúpida gaviota y intentó quitarme mi carne de verdad y le di un puñetazo, pero no la cogí.

-De cada día eres mas tonto – concluyó Nami recogiendo sus mapas de el suelo. _'No parece la misma persona que besé el día de la fiesta, ahí parecía un hombre y ahora no es mas que un niño' . _Y la pelirroja se metió en su habitación.

En la otra punta de la cubierta Samy decidió dejar de sufrir y ir a hablar con es espadachín.

-¿Me puedes decir que mierdas te pasa? - preguntó directamente. No le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

-Nada. - respondió el peliverde sin apartar la vista de su pesa.

-Zoro...

-¿Que? - igual de serio que antes.

-Que llevas todo el día sin hablarme.

-Tu sabrás.

-Mira Zoro no se que te pasa pero yo estas rabietas no las voy a aguantar asi que haz el favor de hablar comigo.

-Y yo no pienso aguantar que duermas con el cocinero.

Samy se quedó blanca.

-Zoro no es nada de eso. - ¿Como le iba a decir que estaba llorando por él? - Yo... estaba hablando con Sanji no quería estar sola y... no pasó nada, te lo juro, yo nunca te haría una cosa así.

-Tu lo que quieres es no dormir sola y los días que yo no estoy pues te buscas a otro ¿o que pasa? - Zoro dejó la pesa en el suelo, con fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

-Te has pasado. - a Samy le había afectado lo que le había dicho el peliverde.

-No me gusta que me engañen – Zoro seguía igual de duro.

-Si ayer no hubieras pasado de mi en todo el día, yo no hubiera estado triste, hubiera podido dormir, no me hubiera encontrado con Sanji en la cocina, no hubiera llorado, y no me habría sentido sola. Eso es todo.

Zoro se quedó paralizado. Había dicho la palabra 'llorar'. Samy. Samy que era tan alegre.

-Yo... ayer no pasé de ti.

-¡Y una mierda! - esta vez gritaba ella – si no quieres estar conmigo, lo dices y punto pero a mi no me tomes el pelo. Yo te quiero y lo sabes pero si tu no te ves capaz de llevar esto pues a tomar por culo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Pues igual es eso lo que pasa. Yo... no me imaginaba que esto fuera asi – se acercó a ella- lo siento Samy, yo desde que estoy contigo no entreno y no puedo dejar de lado mi sueño, es mi destino. Es mi deber. - el peliverde vio como una lagrima acariciaba la cara de la chica. Lo siento Samy, entiendeme – se acercó mas.

-Déjalo – dijo ella secandose las lágrimas y se fue a su habitación dejandose invadir por la tristeza.

* * *

><p>Reviews! Que no cuesta nadaaaaaa! Gracias!<p> 


	14. Menos tres

Empieza la acción en esta historia, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>*Narra Samy.<p>

Entre llanto y llanto me daba pellizcos, no podía ser. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía perder a la persona que le había hecho sentirse viva después de tanto tiempo buscando una venganza. Tanto tiempo sola sin nadie a quien abrazar ni dar cariño. Le amaba y yo no no quería perderlo. Pensaba una y otra vez en como había empezado todo, en como le había dado el primer beso y como durmieron juntos la primera noche después de conocerse. Recordaba aquella discusión idiota en la playa de Plere y la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor. Como me besaba y como me hacía sentirme parte de él. Y entonces recordé como le había conquistado hacía apenas unas semanas y inconscientemente sonreí al recordar las tonterías que había hecho, en como había hecho a aquel espadachín mio y solo mio. Me acordé también de las palabras de Aria. _'El amor siempre triunfa'. _Una parte de mí empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de volver a conquistarle pero otra decía que sería hacer la idiota ya que él había dejado claro que no quería una relación. Pero sentí deseos de ducharme con agua fría, vestirme como una diosa y salir a cubierta. Me incorporé y me senté en la cama, secándome las lágrimas y entonces abrieron la puerta de mi habitación y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó.

-Samy que en un rato llegaremos a Bine que si... - Nami se percató de mis lágrimas - ¿Estas bien? - la navegante cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado haciéndome sentir mejor.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza, me costaba admitir que estaba sufriendo de verdad.

-Zoro y yo lo hemos... dejado. - dije al fin.

-¡Este tío es idiota! - Nami parecía enfadada de verdad y me abrazó dulcemente, se parecía a el abrazo que me había dado Aria. – No te preocupes, se le pasará, es un maldito insensible que no piensa las cosas espera a que se lo piense dos veces verás como todo se arregla.

-No se Nami, él dice que si está conmigo no podrá cumplir su sueño y sabes lo que es eso para él.

-Ya, pero...

-Da igual – dije sonriendo forzadamente, no quería que Nami se preocupara demasiado por mi – estoy bien, voy a ducharme y iré a la cubierta a ayudaros.

-Como quieras – y la pelirroja salió por la puerta.

*Deja de narrar Samy.

Nami caminaba por los pasillos hacia la cubierta. Estaba enfadada y sus pequeños tacones resonaban en la madera de el suelo. Salió y vio a Zoro a lo lejos entrenando y mas serio que de costumbre. Se acercó a él.

-Tu eres tonto.

Zoro se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja y fue a decir algo pero ella le cortó.

-No, no digas nada. No me vengas con el rollo de entrenar porque tu y yo sabemos que no tiene nada que ver con ella. Te da miedo el futuro, te dan miedo tus sentimientos. ¿Y sabes que te digo? Que es una cosa muy normal y como hagas mucho el listo, la vas a perder para siempre y cuando seas un viejo solitario y asqueado te arrepentirás. Y mucho. - Con esto la navegante dio por finalizada la conversación, si se podía llamar así y se fue.

En la otra punta de cubierta...

-¡Nami! ¡Que ya llegamos! ¡Que llegamos Nami, ven aquí! - Luffy estaba muy entusiasmado por encontrar una nueva isla en su ruta.

-Que si, que ya voy, pesado. - decía la pelirroja todavía pensando en lo idiota que era el espadachín. - ¡Chicos! ¡Todos a cubierta! ¡Vamos a amarrar ahí! - señaló un punto fijo en la isla.

Todos menos Samy estaban en cubierta.

-Nami, ¿y porque Samy puede librarse de estar aquí? - se quejaba el chico de goma - ¡Que morro!

-¡Callate y haz lo que te ordeno! - gritó la pelirroja.

-¡Jope, yo también quiero descansar como ella! - seguía opinando Luffy.

-Vamos Luffy, no seas tan quejica – el aludido se giró al escuchar esa voz tan dulce, alegre y conocida – que solo me he retrasado un poquito. Además, tu eres el capitán, ¿no?

Todos se giraron para ver de quien procedía la voz de sus espaldas, aunque ya lo sabían.

*Pensamientos Zoro.

_'Y ahí está ella. Ella con ese vestido blanco medio transparente con ese escote que quita el hipo que sabe que me vuelve loco. Me ha mirado, una mirada fría a la que no estoy acostumbrado. Sus ojos, ha llorado, la conozco bien. No quiero que llore por mi culpa. ¡Dios! Me odio, ahora mismo me clavaría la mas fuerte de mis espadas por hacerle daño. No puedo evitarlo, la amo, pero no se porque me comporto de esa manera. No me siento yo cuando estoy con ella, me siento una persona que le da igual todo y que no piensa en el futuro, solo en el presente y eso no me lo puedo permitir. Soy el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo. Aunque podría serlo a su lado. Mierda, estoy hecho un lió.'_

-¡Zoro! - Nami despertó a el espadachín - ¿Que no me oyes? ¡Que estires de esa cuerda, inútil!

*Fin de los pensamientos de Zoro.

Amarraron donde había dicho Nami, obviamente. Luffy enseguida quiso ir a investigar y Samy también así que Sanji les estaba preparando una mochila llena de comida.

Samy sabía que hacía un rato había mirado a Zoro con frialdad y no era su intención así que esta vez le miró, sus ojos se cruzaron, fue una mirada mas tierna, luego desvió la mirada pues sentía que se volvía a invadir por la tristeza.

Zoro cabizbajo se sentó en un rincón y se puso a dormir, como siempre.

Samy y Luffy estaban apunto de partir cuando sintieron un enorme estruendo. El chico de goma y su amiga salieron corriendo a cubierta haber que pasaba. Había salido un hombre de el mar acompañado por lo que parecía un tigre gigante que llevaba a otro hombre en su lomo. Caminaban sobre el mar. Los hombres llevaban un traje de vestir amarillo chillón y tenía las manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros? - preguntó Sanji dándole una calada a el cigarro que tenía en la boca.

-¿Y que habéis venido a hacer aquí? - preguntó Nami.

Los hombres no contestaron. El que estaba de pie se limitó sonreír. Miró a toda la tripulación. Y se dirigió a el otro hombre.

-Tres, Jop. - todavía sonriendo.

El hombre que estaba encima de el tigre le tiró tres sobres a el primer hombre quien los cogió al vuelo y los despegó. Eran tres redes, las tiró con una gran precisión y estas cogieron a Nami, Robin y Samy.

-¿Que hacéis con mis princesas idiotas? - gritó Sanji.

Los hombres le ignoraron. Jop bajó de el tigre y fue hacia el barco muy rápido, nadie le pudo ver, y cogió las tres redes.

Samy y Robin intentaron usar sus poderes de belcebú para deshacerse de las redes pero acabaron tiradas en ellas sin poder moverse.

-¡Redes de kairouseki! - gritó Chopper.

Zoro se había despertado. Miró lo que pasaba a su alrededor y vio a Samy tendida encima de ese tigre dentro de una red. Totalmente indefensa. No podía moverse. Zoro vio como la chica ponía los ojos en él y susurraba algo. Zoro leyéndole los labios dedució que era algo como 'Ayudame'. Se levantó corriendo para ir en busca de las tres chicas. Oía como Luffy y Sanji también iba hacia los hombres, los gritos de Chopper y Usopp de pánico y los gritos de auxilio de Nami que era la única que se mantenía en pie porque no había tomado ninguna nuez de belcebú. Sacó su Ataque Climático, pero esos hombres se lo quitaron de las manos sin que ella pudiera llegar ni a desdoblarlo, eran increíblemente rápidos.

Cuando el espadachín, el capitán y Sanji estaban cerca de los hombres y se disponían a atacarles el extraño tigre alzó una pata y se creó un cristal extremadamente duro delante de las narices de los tres chicos quien se quedaron sin poder hacer nada. Intentaban romper el cristal pero no podían.

-¡Soltadlas! - gritaban desesperados.

-Ahora estas mujeres son propiedad nuestra, de nuestro rey. Adiós chicos. - dijo el hombre que iba delante y después siguieron caminando encima de un cristal que había puesto el tigre y parecía que caminaban sobre el agua.

-¡Samy! - gritó Zoro con todas sus fuerzas y vio como ella conseguía alzar un poco la cabeza para mirarle. - ¡Te juro que te traeré de vuelta!

-¡Se han llevado a parte de mi tripulación y esto no va a quedar así! - decía Luffy, serio – Nami... - susurró sin que nadie le oyera.

-¡Mis chicas! - Sanji estaba muy furioso - ¿¡Como se atreven!

-El valiente capitán Usopp las salvará. - dijo el narizotas.

-Iremos a por ellas – dijo convencido el reno de nariz azul – y las traeremos de vuelta.

-Iremos no, Chopper – dijo Luffy cortante – Yo me voy ya.

-Para Luffy, tenemos que ser conscientes de nuestros actos, si no podríamos ponerlas en peligro – explicó el médico – Robin leyó que esta isla estaba desierta en un libro suyo, voy a leerlo haber si encuentro algún tipo de información que nos sirva. Vosotros tranquilizaros, es tarde, mañana temprano iremos en busca de las chicas y las traeremos de vuelta.

-Me parece sensato – dijo Sanji encendiéndose otro cigarro, estaba nervioso.

-Yo lo único que quiero es traerlas de vuelta – dijo Zoro.

-Luffy, es lo mejor – dijo Usopp al ver que su capitán no estaba muy convencido con la opción de Chopper.

-Está bien, pero mañana, nosotros cinco, salvaremos a nuestras amigas. - dijo al fin el chico de goma.

Cenaron los chicos en silencio y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Zoro en su habitación estaba sentado en la cama con los pies en el suelo. Quería ver a Samy, necesitaba tenerla cerca, besarla, abrazarla y sentirla. Miró su cama, donde habían dormido juntos mas de una vez, donde habían vivido momentos tan bonitos y él como un imbécil la había dejado. Quería recuperara, como ese estúpido rey se atreviese a tocarle... Solo de pensarlo se le erizaba la piel. Decidió tumbarse y descansar, necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para traer de nuevo a su chica. Olió las sabanas, olían a ella. _'Mi princesa' _pensó '_Espero que puedas __perdonarme'_. Dio un golpe de rabia con el puño cerrado a la pared.

Luffy estaba tumbado intentando conciliar el sueño. No paraba de pensar en las cosas malas que le podían pasar a sus amigas ahí donde se las hubieran llevado. Y quien osaba quitarle un solo miembro de su tripulación debía ser hombre muerto. Quería vengarse. Suspiró. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y la vio, sonriendo. Quería volver a tener a Nami, su mejor amiga a su lado, riéndose con él y de él como hacía siempre. Recordó como se habían besado en la fiesta de Usopp. No habían hablado de el tema nunca pero ambos lo tenían presente, no lo olvidaban.

En ese momento escuchó un golpe procedente del camarote de Zoro que estaba a su lado. Pensó en como se estaría sintiendo su amigo con la persona que amaba lejos.

-¡Zoro! - gritó desde su cama - ¡Te prometo que la traeremos de vuelta! ¡A las tres!

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! Y porfavor decidme que os parece todo, revieeeeeeeeews!<p> 


	15. Divididos

Leed, que os va a gustar! O eso espero!

* * *

><p>Robin había estado inconsciente todo el camino. Desperó y estaba en una celda con barrotes, era espaciosa y tenía un par de biombos que escondian una cama y un pequeño baño. Hacía mucha calor. Miró al techo y vio tierra y piedras.<p>

-Por la calor, el techo y la presión, diría que estamos bajo tierra. - Se levantó y paseó por la celda hasta que vio que un hombre con un traje naranja se acercaba a su celda con una bolsa de tela.

-Por fin despiertas guapa – tenía una voz ronca y desagradable – ponte esto – dijo tirandole entre los barrotes una bolsa con ropa. Robin le ignoró e intentó usar su poder de belcebú para robarle lo que parecían las llaves de ese sitio a el tipo de naranja pero sintió que le pesaba el tobillo derecho y cayó al suelo. - No, guapa – el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer la arqueóloga – os han puesto un chip de kairouseki a ti y a tu amiga la morena, pero es diferente a el resto de kairouseki, solo os afectará si intentais usar vuestros poderes – sonrió – hazme caso.

Robin abrió la bolsa y vio que en su interior había un corpiño muy pequeño, unos shorts y unas manoletinas, todo de color azul marino.

-No pienso ponerme esto – dijo la chica que notó su voz ronca.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima.

Entonces el hombre sacó un mando pequeño con un botón rojo y lo apretó. A Robin una descarga eléctrica le rodeó el cuerpo y hizo que se quedara tendida en el suelo. El hombre sonrió.

-Pontelo, va, ahora. - ordenó de nuevo el hombre. Robin estaba tendida en el suelo y se levantó poco a poco cogió la bolsa y empezó a dirigirse a la parte de la celda que cubría el biombo. - ¿donde crees que vas? Pontelo aquí delante mio.

-¿Que? – se sorprendió Robin.

-¿Acaso no has visto el color de mi traje? Los naranjas somos los que comprobamos las mujeres que traen los amarillos. ¿Entiendes?

-No pienso cambiarme delante tuyo. - dijo Robin.

El hombre sonrió y volvió a darle al botón rojo, esta vez mas fuerte. Robin cayó al suelo por la fuerte descarga eléctrica. Le costaba respirar.

-Vamos chica, cambiate.

-No – consiguió decir Robin entre suspiro y suspiro.

El hombre apretó el botón de nuevo y Robin quedó tendida en el suelo.

-Un par de veces mas y morirás y luego tus amigas seguirán pagando por tu condena. - rió – al final moriréis las tres porque ellas están casi como tú, también se negaban a cambiarse. Pero al final, mm... que cuerpazo que tienen, eh.

Robin pensó que si no se cambiaba sus camaradas morirían y eso no lo podía permitir. Se levantó despacio como pudo y empezó a desnudarse para ponerse lo que le había dado aquel hombre repugnante. El corpiño apenas le cabía, le costaba respirar y los shorts dejaban medio trasero de la arqueóloga a la vista. Era una ropa muy incómoda. Miró a el hombre.

-¿Contento? - preguntó la chica fijándose en que el hombre tenía un bulto en su entrepierna cosa que hizo que le entraran arcadas.

-Por supuesto. - sonreía sarcásticamente – en un rato te vendrán a buscar para llevarte ante el rey. - y con esto el hombre desapareció por donde había venido.

_'Luffy, no tardes'_ pensó la arqueóloga intentando recuperar el aliento todavía por las descargas eléctricas. Y se preguntó donde estarían sus amigas ya que a los lados la celda no tenía verjas, solo delante y al fondo solo se podía ver una pared de piedras marrón y una puerta de acero.

La celda de Samy estaba a apenas unos metros de la de Robin pero no lo sabían. La morena se encontraba tumbada en esa cama dura y incómoda. Todavía no sabía donde estaba ni como había llegado allí, solo sabía que un salido de mierda le había hecho quitarse la ropa para ponerse un molesto traje azul marino que le apretaba muchísimo. Oyó unos pasos y se asomó para ver quien era el idiota que venía a verle ahora. Vio a tres hombre vestido con un traje rojo.

-Señorita, venimos a buscarla para llevarla ante el rey.

-¿El rey? No, a mi dejadme en paz.

-Señorita tiene que venir con nosotros si no nos veremos obligados a electrocutarle.

Estos hombres no eran tan groseros como los que iban de naranja. Y el que iba delante abrió la celda. Cogió a Samy por el brazo quien intentaba forcejear con ellos. Le pusieron unas esposas y le llevaron por unos pasillos. Todo estaba muy oscuro y las paredes estaban construidas con piedras marrones. Llegaron a una puerta enorme y la abrieron. Era una sala muy espaciosa y luminosa con una alfombra roja muy larga que llegaba hasta un enorme trono de color dorado en el que había un hombre gordo, con la cara que parecía deformada, tenía el pelo de color plateado y unas manos peculiarmente pequeñas.

-Señor, aquí le traemos a la primera de las tres mujeres que hemos cogido hoy. - informó uno de los hombres de rojo.

-Dejadme verla – tenía una horrible voz de pito. Los tres hombres acercaron a Samy a el horrible hombre. - Hola guapa, llamame rey.

-No te pienso llamar de ninguna manera porque me pienso ir de aquí. - dijo Samy muy seria.

-No creo que te vayas, me gusta mucho tu cuerpo, no te dejaré ir. - dijo el rey con una sonrisa perversa. – ¿Como te llamas?

-No te importa mi nombre.

-Tienes razón, porque a partir de ahora eres la número setenta y tres. Encantado de haberte conocido, un día de estos nos veremos de nuevo, te lo prometo – se levantó, se acercó a ella y le tocó un pecho. Ella se erizó y fue a darle una patada, pero los hombres de rojo la tenían cogida de por todo, no podía moverse.

-Cerdo – masculló.

-Llevadla a que la marquen.

-Por supuesto señor. - dijeron los tres hombres.

Nami estaba en su habitación, la acababan de dejar ahí despues de llevarla a conocer a aquel asqueroso rey que le había lamido los labios de una manera asquerosa. La pelirroja no hacía mas que escupir para quitarse cualquier cosa que hubiera podido dejar aquel degenerado en sus labios cuando de repente notó un dolor punzante en el hombro derecho, miró la marca que le habían hecho esos idiotas de rojo. La habían marcado con un '74' caliente, era pequeño pero aun así dolía muchísimo, quemaba. Volvieron a aparecer unos hombres de rojo, pero no eran los mismos.

-Setenta y cuatro, hora de cenar, vamos.

Abrieron la puerta y llevaron a Nami hasta un comedor enorme donde había muchas chicas vestidas igual que ella. Todas eran guapas y tenian buen cuerpo. Parecía un comedor de colegio, había mesas con platos de comida ya servidos. Vio a Robin a lo lejos y se acercó a ella.

-¡Robin!

-¿Navegante? - dijo la pelinegra girándose para ver de donde procedía la voz.

-¡Que alegría! ¿Donde estamos?

-He deducido que estamos bajo tierra, por la presión, el clima y las paredes. ¿Estas bien?

-¡Nami! ¡Robin! - las aludidas se giraron y vieron a Samy llegar a donde estaban ellas.

-¿Cómo estais? ¿A vosotras también os han marcado? - dijo señalando el '73' de su hombro.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y dejó a la vista un '75'.

-Ajá – dijo Nami enseñando su '74'.

-Joder, quiero salir de aquí. Está lleno de pervertidos – dijo Samy mientras se sentaban pues tenían mucha hambre – y ese asqueroso rey.

-Y que lo digas – dijo Nami – es espeluznante.

-Estoy segura de que nuestro capitán vendrá a por nosotras – dijo Robin con certeza.

-Sois nuevas, ¿verdad? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Las tres chicas se giraron y vieron a una muchacha con la misma ropa que ellas. Tenía el pelo corto, como Nami pero con un flequillo como el de Robin, y de color verde. Era alta y guapa.

-Si – dijo Nami mientras se fijaba en que la chica lucía un ya cicatrizado '38' en su hombro.

-Imagino que estaréis un poco perdidas. Pues bien, estais en la ciudad subterranea de Bine y habeis sido capturadas por esta panda de hombres salidos.

-Hasta ahí lo teníamos todo claro – dijo Samy.

-Mirad ahora el rey es vuestro dueño, cada vez que os llame teneis que ir y hacerle lo que os pida. Si nos negamos nos frie. Y si nos pide que le hagamos algo a sus hombres, también tenemos que hacerlo.

-Ni de coña – Samy no estaba dispuesta a ser el juguete sexual de nadie.

-Mira, a mi me costó unos meses acostumbrarme pero prefiero esto a la muerte y no tengo mas opciones – la chica parecía haberse puesto un poco triste. - por cierto, me llamo Gama.

-Robin – dijo la arqueóloga.

-Nami – dijo la pelirroja.

-Y yo soy Samy y no pienso acostumbrarme a esto porque nos van a venir a buscar. Me lo han prometido.

-Ojalá vengan, pero lo veo muy crudo.

-Nuestro capitán vendrá – dijo Nami convencida.

-Si – le apoyó Robin.

-Está bien, es normal que tengais esperanzas. Por cierto, aquí la gente se clasifica por el color de su traje. El rey va de blanco, los que van de azul celeste son sus guerreros. Los de amarillo son los buscadores, que supongo que son quien os trajeron aquí. - las chicas asintieron – Los de naranja son los probadores, los de rojo...no se como les llaman, pero le hacen favores al rey, creo que son sus ayudantes. Los de verde son sus sirvientes, las de rosa que son las mujeres que captura y son feas o gordas, son las limpiadoras y cocineras y nosotras, sus mujeres, ya veis como vamos.

Las chicas cenaron y estuvieron juntas hasta que las fueron a buscar para llevarlas a sus celdas.

*Pensamientos de Samy.

_'Esa chica, Gama, tenía el pelo de el mismo color que... Zoro, se que no vas a tardar en venir. Me lo has prometido y vendrás a salvarme como en los cuentos de hadas los príncipes que rescatan a sus princesas. Zoro, ven ya mi amor y te juro que nunca más dejaré que nos separen.'_

*Fin de los pensamientos de Samy.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se reunieron donde habían cenado la noche anterior. La comida estaba parcialmente buena, no eran las delicias de Sanji, pero el rey mantenía a sus mujeres en forma para que no perdieran el tipo y si alguna lo hacía, se vestía de rosa.

Todo el día transcurrió igual de aburrido, las chicas intentaban pensar una manera de escapar, pero no sabían como hacerlo. Estaba todo muy protegido, además llevaban chips en su interior. Y ni Samy ni Robin podían usar sus poderes.

El día siguiente marchaba igual hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y de repente todo el mundo paró y aparecieron muchos hombres de rojo se acercaron a varias mesas y repartieron varios papeles a varias chicas.

Tanto a Robin como a Nami como a Samy les dieron uno.

Samy leyó el suyo con atención.

_'Querida chica setenta y tres, usted es una afortunada, esta noche le tocará pasarla con nuestro querido rey, después de cenar será venida a buscar por nuestros hombres'_

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Será que no hay chicas! ¡Y ese estúpido rey me quiere a mi! - gritó enfadada.

Gama se giró.

-¿Vas a irte esta noche con el rey? - se asombró la chica de pelo corto.

-¿Tengo otro remedio? - preguntó la morena.

La peliverde negó con la cabeza.

-¡Me cago en todo lo cagable! ¡No pienso hacerle nada a ese rey de las narices! - Samy estaba alterada. - ¿Y vosotras que?

-¿Quien es el principe? - dijo Nami

-El hijo de el rey, lógicamente - dijo Gama – Es bastante idiota y niño asi que no te hará hacer ninguna locura.

-¿Y el primer comandante de la tropa de oro? - preguntó Robin

-El jefe de los guerreros de el rey – explicó la peliverde – vaya, si que les habeis gustado.

-Pues que asco – dijo Samy enfadada.

Las vinieron a buscar antes de que hubieran acabado de cenar. Tres hombres de rojo llevaban a Samy.

-¡No pienso tocar a ese gordo de mierda! - gritaba ella.

Otros tres hombres de rojo se llavaban a Robin y otros tres a Nami.

Nami llegó a la habitación de el principe.

-Desnudate – le dijo este.

-¿que? - Nami sentía miedo - ¿Ya..?

-Si, vamos.

-Pero... podemos... no sé, hablar un rato, ¿no crees?

-No, no te he traido para hablar. Desnudate.

Nami se quitó los pantalones enredando todolo que podía y poco a poco se lo iba quitando todo.

Robin en entró en la habitación que le habían dicho y se encontró con un hombre fuerte, musculoso.

Este la cogió de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama. Robin respondió y empezó a besarle con lujuria, el se sorprendió pero se excitó mucho y una vez hecho eso Robin le propinó una patada en la entrepierna dejándolo inmovil. Pero el reaccionó dandole un guantazo en la cara. Ella cogió una mesita de noche y la partió en la cabeza de el hombre. Se quedó inconsciente y empezó a rebuscar por los cajones. Vio el ataque climático de Nami, lo cogió. _'Debe haber algo para quitar estos asquerosos chips' _Buscaba como una loca hasta que encontró un extraño aparato.

Samy llegó a la habitación de el rey. Había una cama enorme.

-Señor, se mueve mucho y intenta escaparse – informó uno de los hombres de rojo al hacer la entrega.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de ella – dijo el rey sonriendo maliciosamente y cerró la puerta quedandose con la chica a solas.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

-Claro que si guapa – dijo acercandose a ella y le habló al oído – mira que pechos mas grandes, y son míos y solo míos. - empezó a tocarle los pechos y ella se intentaba deshacer del rey.

-¡Que no me toques te he dicho! - gritaba la morena.

-¡Callate! - gritó él enfurecido y entonces le arrancó el corpiño y los sujetadores a la vez.

Ella cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y vio como el rey se abalanzaba para ella para lamerle toda la cara. Ella seguía gritando desesperada.

Y entonces tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quien es? - preguntó el rey enfadado – tengo dicho que no me molesteis cuando estoy con una de mis mujeres.

-Verá, es que el rey le llama – dijo una voz desde fuera – debería salir de la habiración.

_'¿El rey?' _Pensó el propio rey _'¿Como me va a llamar el rey si soy yo? Este es un impostor.'_

_'Esa voz...' _Pensó Samy_ '¡Zoro! ¡Es él! Ha venido a buscarme!'_

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado! Dejadme comentarios con críticas, halagos, lo que querais! Saludoooooooos! :)<p> 


	16. El otro punto de vista

Un capítulo bastante largo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente de que se llevaran a las chicas, los cinco chicos estaban muy serios. Apenas hablaron en el desayuno. Chopper rompió el silencio.<p>

-Chicos, he estado leyendo todos los libros que tiene Robin sobre estas islas y he podido encontrar poca cosa. Solo dicen que algunas dicen estar desiertas pero que en su interior tienen una población oculta pero no sabemos donde. Propongo llenarnos las mochilas de comida, llevar todo tipo de previsiones y marchar en busca de las chicas. - todos asintieron con la cabeza – Usopp, ¿has hecho lo que te pedí ayer noche?

-Ya casi lo he terminado.

-Genial.

Zoro pasaba por delante de la habitación de Samy. Y entró. Vio las sábanas arrugadas llenas de gotas ya secas. Había estado llorando cuando él la había dejado. Se tumbó en la cama, olía a ella. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó que la tenía a su lado. Abrió los ojos y algo llamó su atención. Ahí estaban sus botines y salía algo rojo de ellas. Se acercó rápidamente, eran las pistolas de la chica.

_'Mierda' _pensó el peliverde _'No las lleva encima, está totalmente desarmada'_

Una hora aproximadamente mas tarde los chicos se reunieron en cubierta con todo tipo de provisiones.

-Usopp, procede – dijo Chopper.

El narizotas afirmó con la cabeza.

-Contemplad el nuevo invento del gran Usopp – sacó un chisme de su bolsillo. - en caso de que nos perdamos o nos dividamos, tanto si estamos en peligro tanto como si hemos encontrado algo tenemos que soplar este silbato – señaló un silbato verde que tenía en la mano – y solo lo oirán los que lleven esto en la oreja – enseñó una especie de sonotone – y esto – enseñó lo que parecía una brújula rota – os indicará de donde ha venido el sonido.

-¡Impresionante! - dijo Luffy.

-Lo sé chicos, vamos a salvarlas gracias al capitán Usopp, como siempre.

-Calla fantasma – Zoro estaba serio

Usopp repartió uno de sus chismes a cada uno y decidieron que se dividirían en dos grupos. El primero serían Chopper, Usopp y Zoro; y el segundo Luffy y Sanji.

Partieron en busca de algún indicio que les indicara donde podían estar las chicas.

-Oye Sanji – el chico de goma y el cocinero ya se habían adentrado en la parte este del bosque – ¿crees que habrá una ciudad dentro de un animal gigantesco? - preguntó el capitán - ¿o estará en una burbuja invisible?

-¡No lo sé Luffy! ¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas!

-Oye que solo doy ideas para encontrar a las chicas.

-¡Pues son ideas muy malas!

-Pues a mi me parecen interesantes – dijo Luffy inocentemente – igual que estas huellas – se agachó y señaló el suelo donde había unas pisadas de zapatos, de varios hombres.

-A ver... Eso es que vamos bien, genial. Sigamoslas.

Zoro, Usopp y Chopper andaban por la zona oeste.

-¡No te pierdas Zoro! - decía continuamente el narizotas.

-¡Que te calles! ¡Que no me voy a perder! ¡Imbécil!

Llevaban ya varias horas caminando. Chopper le preguntaba a todos los animales que veía si habían visto a gente pasar, pero nada.

-A mi me da que será por el este – decía Zoro.

-¡Pero si tu no sabes donde está el este! - protestaba Usopp.

-¡Pero es por donde han ido Luffy y Sanji! Chopper, estas preguntando a aves que no suelen estar mucho en tierra. ¿Puedes hablar también con escarabajos y bichos?

-Claro.

-¿Porque no pruebas de preguntarle a alguno?

-De acuerdo. - el reno divisó un escarabajo pelotero y se agachó – oye, ¿tu sabes si hay una ciudad por aquí? O un grupo de humanos viviendo. No, vale... gracias. Si, dime. ¿Dices que oyes voces en la tierra? ¿Como si hablara o hubiera gente en ella? Si, entiendo. ¡Gracias, muy amable!

-¿Una ciudad subterránea? - preguntó Zoro.

-Podría ser – dijo Chopper.

-¡Por eso las aves no tenían ni idea! - comentó Usopp.

-¿Como podría ser la entrada de una ciudad subterránea? - preguntó Chopper pensativo.

-Ni idea – sinceró Zoro.

Seguían caminando en busca de alguna pista. Estaba empezando a anochecer.

Zoro estaba absorto en sus pensamientos unos pasos mas atrás.

_'Dios, necesito encontrarla. No la puedo abandonar. Y la encontraré aunque me deje la vida en ello, se lo prometí. Soy un hombre de palabra, cumplo mis promesas, espero que no le estén haciendo daño.'_

El espadachín despertó su mente cuando escucho un golpe. Alzó la vista y vio a Usopp estampado contra el aire.

-¿Que haces idiota? - preguntó malhumorado.

-Yo.. no... - el aludido se tocaba la larga nariz.

-Es otro cristal de esos que hace el tigre ese enorme. - dijo Chopper asustado por si esa bestia andaba cerca.

-Si no quieren que pasemos es por que hay algo al otro lado – comentó Zoro.

-Esperad – Usopp tuvo una idea. Sacó un tirachinas y una de sus canicas - voy a ver como es de alto esto – tiró a muchos metros de altura y un poco inclinado y a pesar de la altura chocó contra el cristal.

-Mierda. Y esto es irrompible. - dijo Zoro mientras intentaba cortar el cristal con sus espadas.

Estuvieron un buen rato intentando cortarlo, de cada vez anochecía mas, y nada, no había manera.

De repente vieron a su capitán y al cocinero en el otro lado de el cristal pero a muchos metros. Había otro cristal, era en medio donde estaba la entrada.

-¡Chicos! - gritó Luffy desde el otro lado del cristal. - ¡Aquí hay mas cristales de esos!

-Vamos no me jodas – murmuró el espadachín. -¿Lo has descubierto tu solo Luffy? - preguntó irónico.

-Claro – contestó Luffy inocentemente.

-¡No se puede romper! - informó Usopp a los de el otro lado.

-¿Y si me estiro hasta arriba de el todo? - preguntó Luffy – por muy alto que sea, yo me estiro mucho. Luffy se estiró hasta llegar arriba de el cristal y se cogió a él pero entonces se derrumbó.

-¿Es que aquí lo hacen todo de kairouseki? - preguntó Sanji enfadado.

Sanji intentó romper el cristal con patadas, pero nada.

Zoro seguía probando desesperadamente de cortar el maldito cristal y no había manera.

-Chicos, es de noche. ¿Donde vamos a dormir? - Usopp estaba preocupado.

-Propongo que acampemos y que mañana por la mañana pensemos en como pasar al otro lado – dijo Chopper.

-¡No podemos quedarnos así! - Zoro no se quería rendir tan fácilmente.

-Zoro, descansa y mañana entre todos pensaremos una manera para poder pasar al otro lado, ya verás. - Chopper intentaba hacer entrar en razón al espadachín.

-¡No soporto que este... que estén, ahí dentro!

-Cabeza de musgo, es lo mejor – decía el cocinero desde el otro lado del cristal.

-Si, yo creo que deberíamos comer – dijo Luffy.

-Llevas todo el día comiendo – le culpó el rubio.

-¡Llevamos todo el día caminando! - se quejaba el capitán.

-Está bien, acamparemos, pero mañana justo salga el sol quiero entrar ahí y sacarlas.

-No lo dudes – dijeron el resto.

*Pensamientos de Zoro.

_'Y aquí estoy, mirando las estrellas mientras ella está ahí abajo en un sitio desconocido. Me he comportado como un gilipollas. La quiero y no puedo negarlo y por mucho que intente mantener la cabeza fría no lo voy a conseguir nunca estando ella delante. Su presencia me hace feliz, y no lo puedo evitar. Ella es tan perfecta...'_

_*_Fin pensamientos de Zoro.

Lo que Zoro no sabía es que su chica, Samy estaba a muchos metros justo debajo de él, pensando en él en ese mismo momento.

El sol empezaba a salir y los chicos se pusieron en pie.

Sanji estaba serio pensando y fumando mientras su capitán desayunaba. Se puso en pie, tenía una idea.

-¡Cerebro de músculo! - gritó para que el peliverde le oyera.

El aludido se giró.

-¿Que quieres cejas rizadas?

-¿Ves ese árbol? Ese tan grande que tienes detrás tuyo.

Zoro se giró y vio un enorme árbol del que apenas veía la copa.

-Si, para no verlo...

-Cortalo y que caiga encima de el cristal. Supongo que será bastante alto para llegar casi hasta el final de la mierda esta.

-¡Buena idea Sanji! - exclamó Usopp.

Chopper se fijó en que en el lado de donde estaban el chico de goma y el rubio no había ningún árbol así.

-¿Como lo haréis vosotros?

-Basta con que vosotros paséis, pero al menos alguien tiene que ir a por las chicas. - explicó el cocinero.

-Tienes razón – admitió el reno.

Zoro se acercó al árbol. Era muy grueso, tenía que cortarlo con total precisión y de una vez, si no no caería con la misma fuerza. Suspiró y aisló todos los pensamientos de desesperación que había en su mente para concentrar todas sus fuerzas.

Cortó con sus katanas y el árbol poco a poco fue cayendo encima de el cristal. No llegaba al final, pero de un salto podrían alcanzarlo. Sonrió, ya estaba mas cerca.

-¡Genial! - gritó Luffy emocionado.

Zoro subió el árbol.

-¡Eh! - gritó desde arriba del todo - ¿Y ahora como bajo?

-Salta – ocurrió el chico de goma.

-¡No todos somos de goma Luffy! ¡Si salto de aquí me mato!

-Espera – dijo Usopp – yo llevo una cuerda – sacó una cuerda de el bolsillo – ahora te la subo – empezó a subir el árbol muy despacio y con mucho miedo.

-Chopper, ves subiendo tu también. - dijo Sanji – os necesitaran a los tres.

-¡Yo también quiero ir! - se quejaba Luffy.

-ya pensaremos alguna manera.

-Piensa rápido Sanji.

-¿Y porque lo tengo que pensar todo yo?

-Ah, no sé – el capitán rió

El reno asintió con la cabeza y empezó a subir lentamente por el árbol. Cuando Usopp llegó arriba donde estaba Zoro, ataron la cuerda a la copa del árbol y tiraron la cuerda por donde iba a bajar Zoro unos segundos mas tarde. Zoro cruzó con éxito y a continuación lo hizo Chopper, no tan rápido como lo había hecho el peliverde.

-¡Vamos Chopper! - Zoro tenía prisa. _'No voy a dejar que Samy pase un solo día mas en este sitio' _

-Ves mirando donde puede estar la puerta – sugirió Sanji desde el otro lado del cristal.

Zoro miraba pero no veía nada raro, solo había hierba y ramas.

Bajó Chopper y seguidamente Usopp quien a medio camino se movía tanto que rompió la cuerda cayendo encima de Zoro.

-¡Serás inútil! - se quejaba el espadachín enfadado.

-¡Que el que se ha caído he sido yo! - decía Usopp frotándose un chichón de la cabeza. Luffy se reía desde el otro lado del cristal.

-Si, ¡pero encima mío! - el espadachín le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza al narizotas quién chocó contra el cristal y todos se quedaron quietos al oír un 'crack'. Usopp se giró, el cristal se había hecho un pequeño rasguño.

Zoro se acercó cauteloso.

-Atrás – masculló entre dientes. No quedó muy claro si se lo decía a los que estaban dentro o fuera pero todos se apartaron. Zoro desenfundó sus katanas y las cruzó en un ataque para romper así el cristal en tres trozos – adelante mi capitán – dijo con media sonrisa de lado.

-¡Desde dentro se corta! - exclamó Luffy.

-Impresionante – admitió Sanji.

-Chicos – todos se giraron a ver quien les había llamado – creo, que he encontrado la entrada – dijo el reno de nariz azul señalando un agujero que antes estaba tapado con un montón de plantas.

Los cinco chicos asomaron sus cabezas, parecía un conducto hecho te tierra.

Se introducieron en fila. Zoro iba delante, seguido por Luffy, después estaba Usopp que se había asegurado de estar en medio para sufrir menos daños si les atacaban tanto de un lado como de otro, detrás de el narizotas estaba Chopper y por último Sanji cubriendo las espaldas.

-Que con Zoro delante nos vamos a perder – decía Luffy.

-Es todo recto, ¿como quieres que me pierda aquí idiota? - protestaba el espadachín.

-Tendría que ir yo delante. - Luffy se quejaba

-Al menos Zoro va con cuidado si pasa alguien, contigo nos descubrirían enseguida – explicó Sanji – además desde aquí atrás controlo por donde vamos y no dejaré que nos perdamos.

-¿Y porque no vas tu delante? - preguntó el chico de goma

-Porque Zoro si va detrás seguro que se pierde.

-¿¡Ya vale no! - a Zoro le cabreaba que le tomasen por alguien que no tenía sentido de la orientación.

Siguieron el conducto durante horas hasta que llegaron a una especie de sala en el que había tres puertas.

-¿Por donde vamos? - preguntó Zoro.

-Mm... - el cocinero pensaba.

De repente oyeron unos pasos detrás de unas de las puertas y se escondieron en el conducto por donde habían venido.

Los ruidos eran muchos pasos, lentos que venían de la puerta de en medio. Se abrió la puerta y salieron muchos hombres vestidos de rojo.

Los chicos oyeron diferentes conversaciones.

Una eran dos hombres que decían:

Hombre 1: Eh, tenemos que llevarles los recados a las chicas nuevas, esta noche están de estreno.

Hombre 2: Si, pero será a la hora de cenar, ahora vayamos a llevarlas a comer.

Hombre 1: Si, esto de que estén instaladas en la primera ala es un royo.

Hombre 2: El rey las quiere tener cerca. Y cerca de los peces gordos.

Hombre 1: Ya pero ahora nosotros estamos en medio y les hacemos recados a todo el mundo.

Hombre 2: También.

Otra conversación eran otros tres hombres.

Hombre 3 (señalando la tercera puerta): ¿Has visto la reforma que han hecho en las habitaciones de los guerreros?

Hombre 4: ¿Reformas?

Hombre 5: Ya nos podrían hacer reformas a nosotros. Nuestras habitaciones son casi como las celdas de las mujeres del capitán.

Hombre 3 (riendo): Tampoco te pases.

Otra conversación entre dos hombres.

Hombre 6: Ts, ¿sabes que dicen por ahí?

Hombre 7: ¿Que?

Hombre 6: ¿Sabes las tres nuevas chicas que han traído?

Hombre 7: Si, las que están como un tren.

Hombre 6: Dicen que hay una que estará esta noche con el rey, otra con el príncipe y otra con el jefe de los guerreros.

Hombre 7: ¿¡Que dices? Si apenas llevan un día.

Hombre 6: Imagina.

Hombre 7: Y por casualidad, ¿cual de las tres es la que va con el rey? ¿la del pelo negro como el carbón y muy seria, la morena que tiene unos pechos alucinantes o la pelirroja que tiene pinta de furcia?

Hombre 6: Te diría que la morena.

Hombre 7: Lo sabía, al rey le gustan los pechos grandes.

Los hombres entraron por la primera puerta. Y una vez la sala se quedó en silencio los chicos salieron de su escondite.

-Tenemos que pensar en lo que acabamos de escuchar y lo que podemos deducir con esto – dijo Chopper.

-Que nuestras amigas están en peligro esta noche – dijo Luffy.

-Que los que van de rojo son los idiotas de la ciudad y viven detrás de la segunda puerta segunda puerta. - dijo Sanji.

-Que voy a matar a ese rey como le toque un pelo a Samy – dijo Zoro demasiado serio hasta para ser él.

-Que las chicas están en la primera puerta. - dijo Chopper.

-Y el rey y los otros dos también. - concluyó Usopp.

-Que van a estar esta noche con tres de los grandes. - dijo Sanji.

-Que le han llamado furcia a Nami – Luffy también se pasaba de serio.

-Tenemos que trazar un plan. - decidió Usopp.

-Vale.

Un rato mas tarde con un plan ya trazado los chicos esperaron en la sala de los hombres de rojo hasta que entraron unos cuantos, les quitaron el traje y se lo pusieron ellos. Así se infiltraron.

Descubrieron a que hora cenaban las chicas y a que hora acababan de cenar pero ninguno de los supuestos hombres que tendrían que llevar los trajes que llevaban nuestros chicos les tocaba llevarlas a la cena. El horario de Sanji, Usopp y Chopper era devolverlas de la cena. Pero Zoro y Luffy ni eso. También descubrieron donde se encontraba la salida hacía un muelle lleno de botes que tenían en caso de incendio o emergencia y como habían descubierto que había mas de setenta chicas decidieron que las liberarían a todas. Lo tenían todo planeado, Chopper iba a ir a abrir la puerta de emergencia mientras Usopp y Sanji iban al comedor de las chicas para guiarlas a la salida, pero ninguna de sus camaradas se encontraría ya allí así que Zoro se iría en busca de Samy a la habitación del rey, Luffy a la del príncipe a buscar a Nami y Sanji a por Robin mientras Usopp guiaba a las demás chicas a lo que ellos la habían llamado la puerta de la libertad. Era un plan realmente bueno. Cuando estuvieran todos a salvo, tocarían el silbato de Usopp y se encontrarían todos fuera. Después se irían todos felizmente por donde habían llegado.

Se pasaron toda la tarde recogiendo todos los planos que encontraron y estudiandoselos hasta que se aprendieron de memoria toda la ciudad.

Y llegó la hora, Chopper partió de camino a la puerta del muelle, el camino era largo. No se encontró a nadie así que fue una misión bastante fácil.

Luffy y Zoro en cambio de camino a las habitaciones de los peces grandes tuvieron que matar a un par de soldados que preguntaban por su identidad o por el color de pelo del espadachín.

Llegaron a una bifurcación, tenían que separarse. Se miraron y se abrazaron.

-Vas a salvarla, Zoro, estoy seguro – dijo Luffy con seguridad.

-Trae a nuestra navegante, capitán – Zoro seguía serio y lo estaría hasta que averiguase si Samy estaba a salvo.

-Nos vemos pronto, prométemelo – exigió el chico de goma.

-Prometido, Luffy.

Cada uno fue por su lado.

Sanji y Usopp llegaron junto a un centenar de hombre a el salón. Todo salía como habían planeado. Usopp tiró una canica de humo sin que nadie lo viera y Sanji repartió patadas a todos los agentes hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

-Todas vosotras, escuchadme bien – dijo Usopp encima de una mesa – hoy vais a ser libres, seguidme a mi, al gran capitán Usopp.

-¡Dios! ¡Esto está lleno de mujeres guapísimas! - exclamaba Sanji - ¡Yo me voy con vosotros!

-Tu ves a por Robin – le riñó Usopp.

-Si, claro, Robin - dijo Sanji y se dirigió a la habitación del jefe de los guerreros.

Luffy seguía por su camino intentando no hacer mucho ruido por una vez en su vida. Pues esta vez no era él el que estaba en peligro, si no Nami. En las puertas de la habitación del príncipe encontró un par de hombres rojos a los que derrotó fácilmente.

Zoro corría por los pasillos. El rey, sería el que estaría mas protegido pero aún así por muchos hombres con pequeñas espadas que hubiera en su camino los derrotó a todos fácilmente, pues no eran más que hombres rojos.

Sanji llegó a la habitación indicada y tocó la puerta y esperó una sorpresa que no obtuvo así que decidió abrir.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? - preguntó sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta.

Luffy entró en la habitación, sin rodeos. Vio una chica pelirroja semidesnuda, solamente llevaba unas braguitas blancas con un lazito y se intentaba tapar los pechos con los brazos mientras un enclenque rubio que no medía mas de un metro sesenta y cinco le intentaba quitar los brazos de los pechos y se acercaba mucho a ella. Eso encendió a Luffy.

-Eh tu – dijo muy serio – alejate de mi navegante.

Zoro se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación del rey. Era una puerta realmente grande. Tocó la puerta.

-¿Quien es? - preguntó una voz horrible desde dentro – tengo dicho que no me molestéis cuando estoy con una de mis mujeres.

_'De tuya no tiene nada' _pensó Zoro.

-Verá, es que el rey le llama debería salir de la habitación. - _'Mierda, he dicho el rey, él es el rey, no, tenía que decir el jefe de no se qué. A la mierda, entro._'

Zoro abrió la puerta y la rabia y la cólera recorrieron cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias y os espero que os haya gustado este capítulo que sinceramente, me ha llevado mucho trabajo! Gracias de nuevo y dejadme reviews porfavor!<p> 


	17. Rescate

Lo siento por tardar tanto, pero he estado de viaje y no podía escribir. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y los reviews y mensajes privados que he recibido, de verdad! Aquí lo tenéis, este capítulo tan esperado. Espero que se adapte a vuestras espectativas. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

* * *

><p>-Zoro – susurró Samy al ver que la puerta se abría y entraba ese espadachín al que amaba. Su rostro esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Ya estaba ahí, justo a tiempo para salvarla. De repente el dolor desapareció y la sangre que brotaba de la brecha que se había hecho en la cabeza ya no la notaba. Solo sentía la felicidad de ver el rostro de Zoro.<p>

Zoro estaba envuelto en rabia e ira, se quitó ese estúpido traje rojo quedándose con su ropa cotidiana y se puso su pañuelo en la cabeza. Desenvainó sus katanas. Solo tenía ganas de matar a ese idiota. Que tenía cogida del pelo a Samy.

-Suéltala – ordenó Zoro.

-Ya veo, vosotros sois los piratas que venían con estas dulces chicas – el rey sonrió sarcásticamente – no pienso soltarla. Ahora es mía. Ves – señaló el '73' que marcaba el hombro de la chica.

-¿Como te has atrevido a marcarla? - Zoro temblaba. No podía aguantar mas la furia de su cuerpo.

El rey sonrió arrogante y negó con la cabeza. Zoro se acercó de un salto intentando clavar una de sus espadas en el dorso de el rey. Era asombrosamente rápido. Zoro se quedó perplejo. ¿Como podía ser tan rápido pesando tanto?

El rey seguía sonriendo de aquella manera tan insoportable.

-Nueces de belcebú – informó. - No vas a poder matarme.

-Eso es lo que crees tú.

Zoro volvió a intentar atacarle con furia. Pero el rey volvió a esquivarle propinándole un puñetazo en la cara a Zoro lo que le hizo que el chico sangrara por la boca.

-¡Zoro! - Samy intentó gritar pero estaba muy débil y le salió algo mas que un susurro -Eh, rey de mierda, ven aquí hijo de puta, ven a por mi, hazme lo que quieras, dejale en paz, el no te ha hecho nada, yo soy lo que quieres ¿no?

-Vaya – dijo el rey irónicamente – cuanto amor, ¿no? - verás, primero derrotaré a este idiota y luego, mientras a él le queden pocos minutos de vida podrá ver como su amada me hace todo lo que yo pida. Luego, moriréis los dos. ¿Que os parece?

-Maldito – Zoro se limpió la sangre de la boca con la mano y volvió a coger la katana que se le había caído del suelo – eso no pasará nunca.

El rey sonrió mas todavía. Se acercó a toda velocidad, que casi no se le veía, a el armario de la habitación y cogió una espada enorme. Era roja y tenía unas palabras en un idioma antiguo grabadas, la desenfundó y se puso detrás de Zoro. El peliverde notó la presencia del rey en sus espaldas y se giró, le intentó atravesar de nuevo con sus espadas. Pero el rey lo esquivaba una y otra vez. Zoro sentía que ya no atacaba, si no que se defendía. La técnica del peliverde era muy superior a la de ese estúpido rey pero la velocidad de este era muy superior a la de Zoro y eso complicaba las cosas.

Samy sentada en el suelo, se sentía inmóvil, inútil, no sabía que podía hacer. Miraba como Zoro se defendía. Miraba como ese rey todavía sonreía mientras la cara de el peliverde mostraba frustración. Samy intentaba pensar rápido. Empezó a mirar por todas partes en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar a Zoro. _'Si pudiera usar mi poder' _pensó. Pero de repente algo hizo que volviera a mirar a los dos que luchaban. Oyó un grito ahogado y su corazón se paró por un segundo. Zoro estaba atravesado con esa espada roja del rey. Sacaba sangre por la boca y el rey reía de una forma malvada.

En una habitación no muy lejana, Luffy estaba viendo como ese idiota cogía a Nami.

-Eh tu – dijo muy serio el chico de goma – alejate de mi navegante.

-¿Quien eres tú? - preguntó el príncipe.

-Soy la persona que te va a matar.

-¿Tu a mi? - rió el arrogante príncipe igual que su padre – mira, soy el hijo de el rey de esta ciudad y los dos hemos probado las nueces de belcebú – empezó a explicar el príncipe – no nos vais a derrotar en la vida. ¿Me ves? A simple apariencia parece que me puedes derrotar en un nada, pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Mis puños, son de acero.

-Y yo de goma – contestó a Luffy estirando su brazo para después asestarle un puñetazo en la cara pero el príncipe puso uno de sus brazos delante de su cara protegiéndose así del golpe del capitán.

Nami estaba en el suelo arrinconada, intentándose tapar y mirando a Luffy con una alegría que no cabía en su cuerpo. No podía creerse que hubiera llegado para salvarla de esos idiotas.

Luffy se cabreó mas al ver que le habían parado el puñetazo. Se acercó a Nami. Se quitó su chaleco y se lo dio para que se tapase.

-Nami, vamos a salir de aquí muy pronto, te lo prometo. – se quitó su sombrero – No te preocupes – le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza – conmigo siempre estarás a salvo.

A la chica pelirroja se le caían las lágrimas, sabía que todo lo que había dicho su capitán era cierto.

Luffy se giró hacía ese príncipe que sonreía arrogante y alargó sus dos brazos hacia atrás para coger impulso, pero el príncipe le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que Luffy cayera al suelo. Nami se agitó. El chico de goma soltó un par de suspiros y se levantó. Agarró al príncipe del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared. Fue a darle otro puñetazo pero el príncipe fue mas rápido y repitió su anterior golpe. Luffy se levantó y antes de que el príncipe se lo esperara le dio un golpe en toda la cara. El príncipe sangró por la nariz y se quedó en el suelo unos segundos. Pero se volvió a levantar. Estaba muy cerca de la pared. Luffy se preparaba para el próximo golpe cuando de repente algo muy extrañó pasó.

Sanji miraba a un lado y a otro de la habitación en la que acababa de entrar. No había rastro de Robin por ninguna parte, pero no se había equivocado, de eso estaba seguro porque había un hombre inconsciente en la cama que tenía toda la pinta de ser el jefe de los guerreros.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? - preguntó el rubio extrañado sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Sonrió. _'Robin'_ pensó _'Pues entonces voy a buscarla, y a asegurarme de que está bien'_. Salió de la habitación pero no esperaba a un centenar de soldados que le estaban esperando afuera.

Samy seguía viendo la imagen de su amor sangrando y ese rey riéndose. Ahí se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo. Giró su cabeza y vio un trozo de cristal roto con una punta extremadamente puntiaguda. Pensó en arrojarsela al rey, pero eso no serviría de nada. Pensó que le podía dar una mejor utilidad. Miró su tobillo donde tenía el chip que no le dejaba utilizar sus poderes. Agarró el cristal con fuerza, esto hizo que se arañara los dedos de las manos, y se lo clavó en su tobillo sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte. Quería gritar pero se calló para que el rey no la mirase y se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía. Hizo un corte de unos cuatro centímetros justo donde sentía el dolor cuando intentaba usar sus poderes hasta que notó algo duro y paró. La sangre no le dejaba ver nada de su tobillo así que palpó con los dedos hasta encontrar ese chip que apenas medía un centímetro cuadrado y lo sacó de su piel. Sintió un escalofrío. Ya podía usar sus poderes. Miró a Zoro, este estaba tumbado en el suelo intentando recuperarse y había visto todo lo que Samy había hecho mientras el rey reía y no se daba cuenta de nada. Zoro se esforzó para meter la mano en su faja y sacar de ellas dos relucientes pistolas rojas, se las lanzó a la chica. Esta las cogió, pero el rey se percató de eso y se acercó a ella. La levantó de un brazo bruscamente y la atravesó con su espada. Pero eso no le hizo nada a Samy ya que redució la masa de su cuerpo y la espada en realidad no atravesó mas que aire. Ahora la que sonreía era ella. Pero el rey la pilló desprevenida y le dio una bofetada en la cara haciéndose que esta se girase. Entonces fue cuando Zoro vio la brecha en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Samy, que sangraba. Eso hizo que el chico se levantara como pudo. Se acercó al rey por detrás, pero este se dio cuenta y se giró.

-¿Quieres más jovencito? - dijo sonriendo amargamente mientras levantaba su espada para volver a atravesar al peliverde.

Robin, en cuanto encontró el chisme que le quitaría ese chip del tobillo salió de la habitación del jefe de los guerreros y corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrarse en un sitio que parecía bastante escondido. Era como una pistola, pero no disparaba. Apuntó al chip y apretó el gatillo, notó como si le absorbieran la piel y luego separó la pistola de su cuerpo. Sonrió al notar el leve cosquilleo que le hizo saber que ya disponía otra vez de sus poderes. Tenía que salvar a sus compañeras. Iba corriendo por los pasillos hacia la puerta de la habitación del rey, se acordaba perfectamente de donde se encontraba. Iba por un pasillo en el que había un ventanal. Afuera había como un patio interior, ya que estaban bajo tierra y al otro lado del patio. Había otra ventana, no muy grande. Achinó los ojos y lo que estaba pasando en la otra ventana. Ahí estaba su capitán que acababa de ser golpeado por un chico bajito y su navegante tumbada en el suelo muerta de miedo. _'Sabía que vendrían'_ pensó Robin para ella. Rompió el cristal de una patada y corrió todo el patio interior hasta llegar a la otra ventana. Dio la misma patada de antes, pero esta vez no se rompió. Eran los cristales que creaba ese tigre gigante. Sólo se rompían por dentro. _'Mierda' _pensó la pelinegra. Decidió que les ayudaría desde fuera. Ese chico bajito estaba cerca de la pared y estaba a punto de volver a pegarle a Luffy mientras el chico de goma se estiraba pero Robin hizo aparecer dos brazos de la pared para que cogieran los brazos de el chico bajito y así dejando le a su capitán el camino libre para asestarle todos los puñetazos que quisiera.

Luffy vio los brazos que salían de la pared. Se asombró. Se preguntaba donde estaría Robin ya que podía ayudarle pero ahora lo importante era matar a ese idiota.

Nami se sorprendió al igual que su capitán y se dio cuenta de que había una ventana en la habitación que antes no había visto. Miró por ella, ahí estaba Robin con los brazos cruzados. Nami sonrió.

-Vamos, Luffy, ya es tuyo – dijo Nami sonriendo todavía.

Luffy la miró, esa sonrisa tan bonita cubierta de lágrimas. Estiró sus brazos y desahogó su furia con ese idiota que había intentado tocar a su navegante, a Nami. Le dio centenas de puñetazos hasta matarlo. Y una vez así. Se giró y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Nami, se agachó para ponerse a su altura y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella lloraba y le devolvía el abrazo.

-Gracias Luffy – decía entre lágrimas.

-Te lo he prometido, Nami. - el chico de goma miró hacia la ventana y vio a Robin sonriendo. Le dio un golpe a la ventana y el cristal se rompió. Robin entró a la habitación. - gracias Robin, contigo ha sido mucho mas fácil – dijo el capitán.

-De nada, capitán – contestó la arqueóloga – me alegro de que estés bien navegante – concluyó mirando a Nami.

Luffy cogió a Nami en brazos.

-Vamos a por el resto de nuestros camaradas. - dijo Luffy.

Y salieron de la habitación los tres.

Usopp y Chopper esperaban en el barco. Habían dejado a todas las chicas libres, regalandoles las brújulas que había en la ciudad para que pudieran huir.

Chopper le estaba curando unas heridas al narizotas.

-Usopp, ¿enserio has derrotado a un tigre gigante?

-Si, yo el bravo capitán Usopp le lancé una de mis canicas y él muy idiota se cayó al agua, y como había probado las nueces de belcebú. - explicó el pelinegro -Pero, pelee con él antes, mira todas mis heridas – mintió. Esos rasguños eran de los árboles, pues había pasado por una zona muy estrecha.

-¡Que pasada! - Chopper se tragaba todo lo que Usopp decía - ¡Eres genial Usopp! - luego se puso un poco mas serio - ¿crees que van a tardar mucho? ¿estarán bien?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Ellos son muy valientes y muy fuertes! ¡Pronto volverán con las chicas de nuevo! ¡Ya verás, Chopper! ¡No te preocupes! - le tranquilizó el narizotas que confiaba plenamente en los chicos. - Nosotros solo tenemos que esperarles aquí con todo lo que haga falta para curarles, pues seguramente vendrán heridos.

Sanji había acabado con esos guerreros. No estaba muy grave, tenía una herida de bala en el hombro, y algún rasguño mas de alguna espada. Caminaba hacia la habitación del rey. Lentamente. Cuando de repente oyó que una voz familiar gritaba:

-¡Cocinero!

Se giró y vio a Robin caminando al lado de su capitán, quien llevaba en brazos a Nami.

-¡Chicas! ¿Como estáis? - Sanji corrió hacía donde estaban sus camaradas - ¿Que te ha pasado Nami? ¿Estas bien Robin? ¿Donde está Samy?

-¿Que te ha pasado a ti, Sanji? - preguntó Luffy al ver que el hombre del rubio sangraba.

Entonces, en la habitación del rey, una milésima de segundo antes de que este fuera a atravesar a Zoro por segunda vez, algo ocurrió. Como si se tratara de brujería Samy disparó con una bala muy densa y pesada a la nuca de el rey a la vez que Zoro le atravesó con sus tres espadas. Haciendo que el rey se derrumbara en el suelo sin perder su amarga sonrisa.

Samy se derrumbó, no tenía fuerzas para seguir de pie. Zoro se tapaba la herida del dorso con la mano y caminando lentamente se acercó a la chica. Se agachó, la chica estaba casi inconsciente. Le cogió la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-Has venido... - dijo Samy con un hilo de voz y los ojos brillantes.

-Te dije que vendría a por ti, te lo juré, y aquí estoy.

Zoro vio como la primera lágrima caía por la mejilla de la chica. Y a esta lágrima la siguió otra, y otra. La abrazó y le cogió la cabeza llenándose la mano de sangre. Le besó en los labios. Fue un beso dulce pero corto.

-Zoro – dijo ella con una voz que casi ni se entendía.

-Dime.

-No quiero morir ahora que te tengo otra vez.

-No vas a morir. - dijo Zoro con firmeza.

Samy pudo ver justo antes de quedarse inconsciente como una lágrima recorría ese duro rostro del espadachín. Y sonrió. Antes de dejarse caer encima de él.

El espadachín se tocó una vez mas su herida y cogió a Samy en brazos. Se levantó poco a poco como pudo. Le temblaban las piernas. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió de esas cuatro paredes dejando atrás un cadáver y un baño de sangre.

El pasillo en el que estaba la habitación del rey era grande. Y ahí estaban ellos. En una punta del pasillo estaba Zoro caminando lentamente con el cuerpo de su chica en brazos y en el otro extremo estaban Luffy con Nami en brazos, Robin, caminando con firmeza y Sanji cogiéndose el hombro que de cada vez sangraba mas. Se encontraron en medio del pasillo.

Sanji vio lo grave que estaba Zoro.

-Puedo cogerla yo – dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero llevarla yo, no la pienso soltar. Pero, vayámonos de aquí, por favor – miró a su capitán quien le asintió con la cabeza. Y los seis caminaron hacia la salida hasta llegar al barco.

Zoro puso un pie en el Alma de Merry, dejó a su chica en la camilla de Chopper quien miró la herida que tenía el espadachín en el dorso.

-Primero ella – dijo él y se desplomó.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y tranquilos, que pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. Espero que no dejéis los revieeews! ¡Saludos!<p> 


	18. El despertar

Capítulo bastante corto, pero el próximo promete. Aviso, lo siento si ahora tardo mas en subir los capis, pero se acabó el verano y empiezan las clases! Haré lo que pueda, prometido! ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Oía unos ruidos que eran claramente Chopper preparando alguna medicina. Quería abrir los ojos, pero le era casi imposible, no tenía fuerzas. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero no era mucho pues le recorrían los nervios. Casi no se acordaba de como había conseguido llegar al barco, pero se acordaba perfectamente de como Chopper gritaba cosas como '¡Ha perdido mucha sangre!' o '¡Está muy grave!'. Hizo otro esfuerzo por intentar abrir los ojos y notó que se le despegaban un poco los párpados. Intentó mover un brazo pero le pesaba demasiado. Le dolía el dorso. Juntó todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse en sus pesados párpados y abrió los ojos al fin. Miró a su al rededor, estaba en la enfermería. Miró la otra camilla, estaba vacía. Podía ser una mala señal o una señal demasiado buena. Se temía lo peor. Chopper estaba preparando medicinas mientras silbaba una cancioncilla. Se giró.<p>

-Has despertado – el reno sonrió – me alegro mucho.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Poco la verdad, solo un día, esperaba que tardases mas en despertar.

-¿Donde está?

-¿El que? - el médico intentaba hacerse el tonto.

-Vamos, Chopper... ¿donde está?

-Esto... Zoro, tranquilo, ella...

-¡Dime donde está Chopper! - el espadachín se esperaba lo peor.

-Está viva. - dijo al fin el reno. Zoro suspiró. - pero no se cuando va a despertar ni si va a hacerlo.

Los nervios de Zoro volvieron.

-¿Que? Voy a verla – Zoro hizo el amago de levantarse pero su dorso le propinó un dolor exagerado y hizo que se quedara tumbado de nuevo.

-No te muevas – aconsejó el reno – Mira, Zoro, ella perdió mucha sangre. Muchísima. Y algunos de sus órganos se quedaron sin funcionar por momentos, estoy intentando recuperarlos del todo pero no se si voy a poder, ¿entiendes? Hago todo lo posible – el reno se acercó mas al espadachín – y no me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo a Samy por mi culpa.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, en silencio.

-Está bien – dijo al fin el espadachín – confío en ti Chopper. Se que puedes salvarla. - miró la herida de su dorso – y ahora dame algo que calme este dolor y pueda ir a verla.

-Está bien – dijo el reno mientras buscaba algo en un cajón - pero el efecto no durará mucho así que date prisa.

El espadachín asintió con la cabeza y se tomó la pastilla que le había dado el médico.

Se levantó poco a poco, las piernas le fallaban, se sentía muy débil. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Era de día. Vio a Nami sentada en sus mandarinos. Tenía los brazos y las piernas llenos de moratones.

-¡Zoro! ¡Estás bien! - la pelirroja sonrió al verle.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a verla – dijo serio.

-Ahora creo que está Robin con ella.

-Vale, gracias Nami y me alegro de que estés bien.

El Alma de Merry estaba mas silencioso de lo normal. Zoro pudo ver a lo lejos a su capitán sentado en la proa encima de la cabeza de Merry pero callado, sin decir nada. Usopp estaba en su habitación haciendo vete a saber tu que.

Zoro pasó por la cocina y vio a Sanji cocinando, tenía el hombro vendado. El rubio no le vio y el espadachín pasó de largo.

Llegó a la habitación de Samy y entró. Ella estaba ahí. Tumbada con los ojos cerrados y conectada por unos cables a una máquina. Llevaba puesto el vestido blanco que llevaba el día que se la llevaron. Y Robin se encontraba sentada al lado de su amiga leyendo un libro.

-Espadachín – dijo la arqueóloga al notar la presencia del peliverde – me alegro de que hayas despertado. Os voy a dejar a solas. - se levantó y se fue.

Zoro se sentaba ahora en el lugar que la pelinegra había dejado libre. Miraba el rostro de Samy. Se sentía mal, le dolía ver a su amada así. Se sentía culpable pero no sabía por qué. Se acercó al rostro de la chica y lo acarició con su mano. Sentía como una lágrima le asomaba por los ojos. Era extraño para él, que no lloraba nunca. La última vez que había llorado antes de conocer a Samy había sido con la muerte de Kuina. Se quedó varios minutos mirándola.

-No quiero que mueras, Samy. - dijo sin esperar ninguna respuesta – te quiero.

Le pareció ver que ella sonreía, pero seguramente hubieran sido alucinaciones por todos los medicamentos que le había dado Chopper. Estuvo unos minutos mas mirando a la chica y acariciando su cara hasta que se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía en su herida. Decidió volver a la enfermería.

-Chopper.

-Zoro, no puedo darte otra pastilla. Y debes descansar, lo siento mucho de verdad.

-Vale, pero quiero que me instales en su habitación.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, Chopper.

-Está bien.

Nami estaba sentada al lado de los mandarinos. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se tocaba la marca del '74' de su espalda. Suspiraba y pensaba en lo débil que fue. Oyó unos pasos brutos y torpes. Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos supo de quien se trataba pero aún así los abrió, y efectivamente. Sonrió.

-Eh, Nami, ¿que haces aquí sola? - preguntó Luffy sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-Pienso.

-¿En qué?

-Fui muy débil, Luffy. Si no llega a ser por ti no hubiera salido nunca de ahí.

-No diga tonterías. Para eso estoy yo. Tu me guías por el mar, yo te protejo. Somos camaradas. - Se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

_'Ahora vuelve a ser ese hombre' _pensó Nami.

-Gracias Luffy, eres genial. - al decir eso la pelirroja abrazó a su capitán haciendo que este se ruborizara. Tardó, pero contestó al abrazo de la chica devolviéndoselo fuertemente.

Separaron sus cabezas, dejando sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo – empezó el chico de goma – yo... Nami, yo no se que hubiera hecho.

A Nami no le gustaba ver a su capitán serio.

-¡Buscar otro navegante! - dijo intentando bromear, pero nerviosa.

-Nadie sería como tú Nami – dijo Luffy sonriendo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo que haces por mi, Luffy.

-Yo te agradezco que seas mi camarada.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

-Nami – el chico de goma rompió el silencio - ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro – Nami se esperaba lo peor.

-¿Tu te acuerdas de lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta de Usopp?

Y efectivamente, lo que se esperaba Nami. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Si.

-Me alegro de que tu hayas sido la primera persona en besarme.

Nami sonrió de nuevo.

Y entonces oyeron como Sanji les llamaba para comer.

La mesa se notaba vacía. Sin las risas de Samy ni las quejas de Zoro. Comían en silencio. Ni siquiera Luffy hacía tonterías.

-Doctor, ¿se sabe algo más de la morena? - preguntó Robin.

-No sé, si llegara a despertar su cabeza sufriría daños temporales. Fue un golpe muy grande y perdió demasiada sangre.

-¿Que pasa con nuestro tatuaje? - preguntó Nami.

-Luego pasaros por la enfermería y os daré una pomada que hará que se os borre con el tiempo. Le diré a Zoro que se la ponga a Samy.

-¿Zoro ya está bien? - se preocupó el capitán.

-Si, solo tiene que descansar un poco más para que se le termine de cicatrizar la herida.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto se pondrán los dos bien.

Pasaban las horas muy lentas para Zoro quien casi no dormía, se pasaba el día y la noche observando a la chica que descansaba a su lado. Esa chica a la que había besado unos días antes. La chica a la que amaba. Pasaban los días y Samy seguía sin despertar. Zoro ya estaba bien y se pasaba el día entrenando. Intentaba estar la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando en la habitación de Samy, pero Chopper tenía que hacerle pruebas y le hacía salir.

Samy llevaba ya diez días sin despertar. Zoro se derrumbaba por las noches, llorando lo que ya llamaba una pérdida pero sin perder la esperanza de que despertara. El décimo día Zoro se encontraba en la cubierta durmiendo bajo el sol que calentaba mientras el médico de la tripulación le hacía unas pruebas a Samy. Zoro despertó al oír unos pasos cortos. Abrió los ojos y vio al pequeño reno de nariz azul corriendo hacia él. Exaltado.

-¿Que pasa Chopper? - Zoro no quería pensar en la peor posibilidad.

Chopper intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¡Chopper! - Zoro se puso en pie - ¡Dime que está pasando? ¿Está bien?

-Samy...

-¿Que pasa con Samy?

-Ha...

-¿Ha que...? ¡Chopper por dios!

-Siéntate.

-¿Que?

-Que te sientes. - le rogó el reno.

-No quiero. Voy a verla. - pasó por el lado izquierdo de Chopper pasando completamente de él.

-¡Espera Zoro!

El reno pensó en correr detrás del espadachín pero sabía que no lo alcanzaría nunca.

-¡Ha despertado! - gritó haciendo que el espadachín le oyera – Pero no recuerda nada. - esto hizo que el peliverde se parara en seco – absolutamente nada.

Una sensación de tristeza inundó a Zoro quien se quedó inmóvil, de pie, sin poder hacer nada. Su corazón se hundía mientras unas lágrimas llenas de rabia brotaban por su cara.

* * *

><p>Gracias y espero que os haya gustado y que os hayais quedado con la intriga!<p>

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews y seguid así que animan muchísimo! ¡Y no tenía intenciones de matar a Samy! ¡Sería como matarme a mi misma! ¡Saludos!


	19. Poco a poco

Para pediros perdón por la tardanza del otro día he subido dos capitulos muy seguidos. Y también ha sido por la excesiva inspiración que he tenido. Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Zoro no podía creer lo que le había dicho Chopper.<p>

-Siéntate – insistió el reno.

Zoro esta vez le hizo caso.

-Voy a intentar ejercitar su memoria para que recuerde. Y posiblemente lo hará poco a poco, pero hay que darle tiempo, no hay que someterla a emociones fuertes. No se acuerda de nada. Nami le está explicando con cuidado quien es y quienes somos nosotros. ¿Vale? - no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del espadachín quien miraba un punto fijo de la madera del barco sin decir nada - Cuando me ha visto a mi no me ha reconocido para nada, al ver a Luffy ha dicho que le sonábamos. Es algo. Queremos que te vea. Pero poco a poco.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza. Se pusieron en pie y fueron hasta la habitación de Samy donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros.

-¿Estás listo?

Zoro se limitó a asentir de nuevo con la cabeza. Entró por la puerta de la habitación.

*Narra Samy.

_'No se quien es toda esta gente y tampoco quien soy yo, solo se que les quiero. Que siento aprecio por todas esas personas. Samy me han dicho que me llamaba, yo no tengo ni idea. Me han hablado de un hermano mío. Shanks. Sonrío al pensar ese nombre. Pero no me acuerdo de él. Este chico del sombrero de paja, es agradable. Se que le conozco, pero no sé quien es. Ahora oigo pasos, ¿mas gente? Entran un chico y el reno extraño de antes. Pero me concentro en el chico. Me suena, mi corazón se acelera. Me dicen que se llama Zoro y hay un intercambio de miradas entre todas esas personas. No entiendo nada pero no puedo dejar de mirar a ese chico del pelo verde. Es guapo. Es muy guapo. Está muy serio, me pregunto por qué. Me están hablando, esta pelirroja... Nami, creo, pero no le escucho, yo solo miro al chico del pelo verde y las tres katanas colgando de una faja negra. No puedo apartar la mirada de él. Es una conexión extraña, siento algo extraño, algo familiar pero que no recuerdo. Algo que hace que mi corazón se acelere y mi piel sienta escalofríos. Ese chico me importa, y no le conozco.'_

*Deja de narrar Samy.

*Narra Zoro.

Entré por la puerta de esa habitación en la que me había encontrado tantas veces besando y haciéndole el amor a aquella hermosa chica. Y ahí estaba ella, viva. Con cara de no entender nada, pero despierta. Con los ojos abiertos. Por fín podía volver a ver esas pupilas de nuevo. La miré de arriba abajo una y otra vez pues una parte de mi saltaba de alegría por verla de nuevo viva. Y ella me miraba, me examinaba, pero no se acordaba de mi. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla pero tenía que contenerme. No era lo correcto. Podía asustarse. Entonces nuestras miradas coincidieron y ella sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Contento por volver a sentir ese cosquilleo.

*Deja de narrar Zoro.

-¿Crees que podrás caminar? - preguntó Chopper a Samy, confundida.

-Si, supongo, gracias a todos, de verdad.

Se levantó poco a poco. Se sentía observada.

-Dulce princesa – dijo Sanji – voy a hacerte algo de comer.

-De acuerdo, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

-¡Esa es mi Samy! - gritó Luffy ilusionado cogiéndola de los hombros.

-Idiota ¡¿Que parte no entiendes de 'ir con cuidado'? - Nami le pegó un puñetazo en cabeza a su capitán.

-No pasa nada, enserio. - sonrió Samy.

Se pasaron el día haciendo tipos de experimentos con la chica. Si aún recordaba como usar sus poderes, su puntería. Todo eso lo tenía perfectamente, solo que no recordaba nada de su vida personal.

Por la noche Samy decidió sentarse en la cubierta mientras se comía una copa llena de macedonia de frutas que le había preparado el rubio. Mientras observaba a Zoro entrenar que estaba en la otra parte de la cubierta. De repente apareció Nami.

-¿Como lo llevas Samy? ¿Recuerdas algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo sensaciones cuando os veo. Pero no recuerdo nada sobre vosotros. Cuando veo a Luffy me entran ganas de reír y divertirme. Cuando te veo a ti me siento a gusto como una amiga, cuando veo a... a ese chico... - señaló a Zoro – siento una sensación muy rara que no entiendo.

-Me gustaría ayudarte Samy, pero no puedo. Son ordenes estrictas del médico. Debemos dejar que tu memoria vuelva sola para que no quede dañada. Lo siento.

-Entiendo. Pero él es especial. De eso estoy segura. Lo que no entiendo es por que no me habla.

-Zoro es así. Dale tiempo.

La morena asintió con la cabeza mientras daba la última cucharada a su postre.

-Deberías ir a descansar – comentó la pelirroja.

-Si, mañana será otro día. - Samy se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más.

Nami decidió acercarse a Zoro.

-Si vienes para decirme que sigue sin acordarse de mi, puedes marcharte. - dijo este serio.

-Zoro, no seas así conmigo. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué? ¿De lo estúpido que fui dejando le, de que no la pude salvar del todo o de que no recuerda quien soy?

-De como estás Zoro.

Zoro tiró la pesa que sujetaba en su brazo. Y se sentó al lado de la navegante.

-Mal, Nami. ¿Como quieres que esté?

-Entiendo. Pero... No es culpa de nadie.

-Ya lo sé. - reconoció el peliverde - Pero me muero por ir a darle un beso. - le costó decir eso último.

La chica sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que recuperará la memoria.

-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿La esperaré toda la vida?

-No pienses en que no lo hará. Todos estamos aquí para ayudarla. Y tu también deberías probar de acercarte mas a ella.

-No puedo acercarme a ella, Nami. Si me acerco le voy a besar.

-Ella nota cosas cuando nos ve. - dijo al fin la pelirroja.

Zoro le miró sorprendido.

-¿Y...?

-Cuando te ve a ti, siente amor Zoro. Se recuperará, ya verás.

-Eso espero.

-Ahora vete a dormir.

-Tu también.

Se sonrieron. Por una vez en la vida habían hablado como amigos. Estuvieron a punto de abrazarse pero el orgullo no daba para eso.

Zoro se acostó en su cama, hacía muchos días que no dormía ahí. Estaba la cama deshecha de la última vez que había dormido ahí con Samy. Estiró las sabanas y encontró una camiseta roja de la chica. Se le cayó el alma al suelo. La cogió y la olió, olía tan bien para él. La guardo y decidió que se la daría al día siguiente a ver si así recordaba algo.

A la mañana siguiente Samy se despertó y salió a la cocina. Seguía igual, no recordaba nada nuevo.

-Buenos días. - saludó a sus camaradas que estaban desayunando. Faltaba Zoro que estaba entrenando.

La morena acabó de desayunar y salió a tomar el aire. Zoro se dio cuenta de que la chica ya estaba ahí y fue a por la camiseta de Samy.

Apareció delante de ella con el pecho desnudo y algo sudoroso. Su cicatriz brillaba bajo el sol.

-Samy.

Ella levantó la cabeza del libro que le había dejado Robin.

-Esto... esto es tuyo.

La chica sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz del chico. Cogió la camiseta.

-Gracias. - sonrió – aun que te la hubieras podido quedar y no me enteraba. No me acuerdo de que es mía. - bromeó.

Ambos sonrieron. Ella miró la camiseta y después el pecho del espadachín, y la cicatriz. Entonces a ella le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.

_'Ella se encontraba sentada en una cama extraña, en ropa interior, delante tenía al espadachín también en ropa interior. Parecía una habitación de un motel. Estaban bebiendo sake y riéndose. _

_-Oye, estás fuerte, ¿eh? - la chica le tocaba el pecho al peliverde - ¿Y esta cicatriz?_

_Y a continuación el chico le contaba como se la había hecho.'_

-Bueno, adiós. - el peliverde se iba a seguir a entrenar.

-Hasta luego – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedó tumbada intentando leer, aunque no lo conseguía. Se quedó mirando su tobillo izquierdo, donde tenía el tatuaje que ponía 'Shanks'. Y se quedó dormida.

No soñó, si no que recordó. Estuvo cerca de una hora durmiendo y recordando cosas de su infancia. Cuando se despertó fue corriendo a la habitación de Nami.

-¡Nami!

-¿Samy? Dime, pasa.

-Me acuerdo de mi hermano, ¡de Shanks! ¡De cuando eramos pequeños! ¡De su cara! ¡De él!

Una gran sonrisa se pintó en la cara de la pelirroja.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos mejorando! ¡Chopper!

Le contaron la noticia al reno, quien se puso muy contento pues su paciente mejoraba.

El día transcurrió normal. Luffy enseñaba a jugar a cartas a Samy, pues no se acordaba de ningún juego lo que para Luffy era muy grave.

A la mañana siguiente la chica volvió a despertar pero esta ve cuando salió de la habitación se chocó con Zoro.

-Buenos días – dijo él.

-Buenos días – contestó ella. Y otro recuerdo volvió a su cabeza.

_'Estaban en la misma cama del recuerdo del día anterior. Durmiendo, abrazados, en ropa interior._

_-Buenos días Zorito – dijo la morena sin moverse._

_-Hola Samy... esto... ¿te quitas? - dijo Zoro apartando rápidamente su mano de la cara de ella._

_-Ai, esperate – remugó ella – pero si tu también te lo estabas pasando bien – rió._

_-¿Que dices? - se hizo el tonto_

_-Que puedes seguir acariciándome si así lo deseas.'_

Cuando Samy volvió de su trance el chico ya estaba entrando en la cocina. No sabía quien sería aquel chico para ella, pero era importante seguro.

Los días pasaban lentamente mientras todos esperaban que Samy fuera recordando cosas. Empezó a recordar a sus padres y a Aria de pequeñas. Recuerdos de ella cuando era una cría y de su familia. Poco a poco iba acordándose de las cosas. Había pasado ya una semana desde que había despertado, pero todavía no se acordaba para nada de ellos. Samy ocultaba esos pocos recuerdos que le habían venido a la cabeza de Zoro, le daba vergüenza o algo así.

El séptimo día se encontraba en su habitación mirando por milésima vez sus cajones para ver si recordaba algo cuando notó que tenía sed. Decidió ir a beber agua a la cocina. Ahí estaba Zoro fregando los platos. Samy entró en silencio en la cocina, el espadachín la miró y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, notó como si un recuerdo se quisiera revelar pero nada, cogió su vaso y se metió en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y entonces ese recuerdo se manifestó.

_'Ella estaba sentada en la encimera y delante tenía a Zoro. Ambos se sonreían pícaramente. Y se besaron. Ella rompió el silencio._

_-Por fin, ¿Ya tardabas, eh? - le dijo ella. El rió de lado._

_-Cállate – le murmuró a la vez que la callaba con un beso mas sensual que el de antes. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban entre ellas. Ella le mordía el labio inferior a él de vez en cuando sientiendose juguetona y le acariciaba apasionadamente la espalda hasta donde esta cambia de nombre. Zoro pasó la mano por los muslos de la morena metiendo la mano por debajo de la falda.'_

Y después de ese recuerdo vino otro.

_'La morena estaba duchándose mientras cantaba una canción cuando oyó la puerta y un peliverde le preguntó algo que ella no oyó culpa del agua que caía del grifo. Le pidió que lo repitiera._

_-No, yo venía a preguntarte si vendrías a dormir con..._

_-Acercate más, que no te oigo – le interrumpió Samy mintiendo. Zoro se acercó más. Samy sacó la mano y agarró el brazo de Zoro acercándole y quedándose a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza que salía por la cortina de la ducha. El chico solo llevaba unos bóxers grises. - ¿Que tal si te quitas eso y te das una ducha conmigo?_

_-¿Que dices Samy?_

_-Venga Zorito... - puso morros de niña pequeña – que si no me siento muy sola..._

_Zoro ya no se lo pensó dos veces, se metió en la ducha con ella y hicieron el amor.'_

Y otro recuerdo.

_'Se encontraba de nuevo en una cama con el mismo peliverde. Y él hablaba._

_-Que estoy enamorado. Desde el día en que te conocí. - Eso último lo dijo mirándola a los ojos. Esperando una respuesta. Ella le abrazó, tenía los ojos apunto de soltar alguna lagrima de felicidad. Le besó. Y le cayó la primera lágrima de felicidad._

_-Te quiero Zoro. - le dijo mirándole a los ojos sosteniendo una mirada profunda y sincera – Yo te ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño, seremos invencibles. El mejor espadachín y la mejor pistolera. Seremos únicos. Te lo prometo._

_-Gracias Samy, eres demasiado perfecta para mí. Y no llores, por favor._

_-¡Es que soy muy feliz Zoro! - se abrazaron muy fuerte._

_-Me alegro de que estemos juntos.'_

Samy tenía el vaso de agua en la mano. Y entonces lo entendió todo.

-Juntos... Tengo que hablar con Nami, o con Chopper, o con Zoro. Necesito hablar con alguien.

Dejó el vaso en su mesita de noche. Se levantó rápidamente. Había decidido que tenía que hablar con Nami. Ella estaba en los mandarinos. Salió corriendo a la cubierta ignorando a un cocinero y un narizotas que pasaban por su lado. Empezó a correr por las escaleras rápidamente. Pero tropezó con un trasto que había dejado Usopp por en medio y esto hizo que ella cayera al agua.

Zoro estaba entrenando duramente cuando de repente escuchó un grito de una voz mas que familiar.

-Samy – dijo para él tirando las pesas al suelo y corriendo a donde procedía el grito.

* * *

><p>Pronto más! Muchas gracias! ¡Reviews! Saludos!<p> 


	20. Continuará

Hola! Aquí os traigo el próximo capítulo, pero primero quiero aclarar varias cosas.

Primero, lo siento por el fallo que me ha explicado SaNTorYu-ZoRo. La verdad es que cuando escribí esa parte de la historia hice memoria para ver si había visto llorar a Zoro y no se me vino a la cabeza, pero gracias por decirmelo!

Segundo, la historia de Nami y Luffy la quiero llevar poco a poco. Pero tranquilos, llegará.

Tercero, este capítulo es el último de esta 'temporada' es decir. La historia continua pero el próximo capítulo estará ambientado después de la isla del cielo. Quería reescribir todo el trozo de la isla del cielo pero con Samy, pero se hubiera hecho muy pesado así que lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Espero que no os desagrade mi idea.

* * *

><p>Zoro corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al sitio que había escuchado el grito. No la veía por ninguna parte. Miró hacia las escaleras y vio el trasto de Usopp pisado y enlazó cabos. Se quitó los zapatos y la camiseta y se tiró al agua. No sabía muy bien donde había quedado Samy así que la buscaba por todo. Buceaba rápida y desesperadamente. Entonces la vio, buceó más rápido que antes hasta que llegó a cogerla. Salió al exterior. Notaba la falta de aire así que se dio prisa, si no morirían los dos. Sacó primero la cabeza de Samy y luego la suya. Ya estaban todos esperándoles y Sanji sin zapatos a punto de ir a buscarles. El rubio les ayudó a subir. A Zoro le costaba hablar por la falta de aire.<p>

-Toma... Chopper... - le entregó a la chica.

-A tragado agua – informó el reno. Juntó sus manos y le dio un pequeño golpe en los pulmones. Nada. Lo intentó otra vez. Nada.

-Déjame a mi – dijo Zoro apartando a Chopper. Juntó sus manos y al igual que había hecho el médico le dio un pequeño golpe en los pulmones. La chica reaccionó. Sacó el agua que había tragado por la boca. Durante aproximadamente un minuto estaba intentando volver a respirar. Cuando lo consiguió se quedó sentada mirando a todos que estaban sentados a su lado sin decir nada durante unos minutos. Miró a Zoro. Y de repente, le abrazó. El espadachín se quedó inmóvil.

-¡Zoro lo siento! ¡No se como he podido olvidarme de ti! ¡Lo siento mucho!

En ese momento el peliverde reaccionó. La abrazó muy fuerte juntando sus dos cuerpos al máximo.

-Da igual Samy, lo importante es que ya estás bien.

Separaron un poco sus cabezas haciendo que quedaran sus labios a unos pocos centímetros y sus labios se encontraron después de tantos días. Se besaron dulcemente durante unos segundos. Zoro agarraba a la chica de la cintura, de la cabeza y de donde pudiera. No quería volver a perderla.

Todos sus camaradas los miraban con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Y Samy se dirigió a ellos.

-Lo siento chicos, no se como me pude olvidar de vosotros. Muchas gracias por cuidarme. - luego miró a Chopper – eres el mejor médico, Chopper.

El reno se sonrojó y hizo un baile tonto.

-¡Ay tonta! ¡No me digas esas cosas!

Todos rieron. Samy y Zoro seguían abrazados.

Decidieron hacer una cena de celebración. Con muchísima comida y muchísima bebida.

-Capitán – Nami se acercó a Luffy antes de que empezara la cena – hoy fiesta, pero mañana tenemos que decidir a donde vamos. En Bine ya no pintamos nada.

-Tienes razón. ¡Pero hoy fiesta! - empezó a reír de su forma tan peculiar y tan contagiosa y Nami le acompañó.

Cenaban, reían, y bebían.

-Quiero hacer un brindis – dijo Samy, afectada por el alcohol – quiero daros las gracias por cuidarme cuando he estado enferma y... - pensó durante unos segundos – gracias por salvarnos, chicos – rió – ahí eran todos unos pervertidos.

Todos rieron. Luffy comía sin parar, Nami no hacía mas que mirar a su capitán y reírse con las bromas de Usopp, Robin observaba a sus camaradas divertida, Sanji piropeaba a las chicas, Chopper se reía de Luffy, Samy reía y Zoro cogía a Samy todo el rato. No la soltaba ni un segundo.

-¿Que te pasa Zoro que no me sueltas? - dijo Samy sincerándose por el alcohol.

-No quiero que te separen de mi otra vez – Zoro iba bien.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres volver conmigo? - preguntó bromeando divertida – Te recuerdo que tu y yo no estábamos juntos – volvió a reír.

-Nunca he dejado de querer de estar contigo, ni lo haré jamás.

Samy se levantó de un salto y se puso encima de la mesa.

-¡Toma! ¡Vuelvo a tener novio! - gritó entusiasmada.

Todos rieron cuando la miraban. Zoro la bajó de la mesa y la sentó en su regazo.

La noche transcurría entre bromas, risas y alcohol. Comida no, por que Luffy se la había terminado toda y ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la panza hinchada.

Era ya muy tarde cuando Usopp empezó a contar historias de la taifa de Usopp.

-Yo y mis valientes y numerosos camaradas vimos a un pájaro comiéndose una serpiente, y fuimos a salvarla y...

-¡Callate! ¡Mentiroso! - le gritaba Samy divertida.

-¿Como que mentiroso? ¡Yo no miento!

-¡Que va! - dijo Samy irónica.

Era muy tarde ya cuando Samy se quedó dormida en el pecho de Zoro estando en la cocina todavía. El espadachín la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. La acostó y mientras ella se despertó.

-Zoro... ¡te quiero!

-Yo también te quiero Samy, pero duerme.

-No, ¡hazme el amor!

-Va, Samy, yo me tumbo aquí contigo y dormimos ¿vale?

-Si – dijo con voz de niña pequeña.

Zoro se tumbó al lado de la chica. Se abrazaron muy fuerte durante toda la noche y durmieron.

Nami cansada de escuchar los ronquidos de sus camaradas salió a los mandarinos y ahí se tumbo a mirar las estrellas. Se quedó medio dormida cuando oyó unos pasos. Era Luffy.

-¿Luffy? ¿Que haces despierto?

-No sé, me duele la cabeza, quería tomar el aire. - dijo medio dormido.

-Ah. Yo, sinceramente, no aguantaba vuestros ronquidos.

El chico rió. Sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Oye Nami, ya no tienes los moratones - dijo acariciando el brazo de la chica.

Ella sintió un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo mientras el chico de goma la acariciaba. Sonrió muy tontamente. Luffy pasó de acariciarle la mano a acariciarle la cintura. La atrajo hacia él hasta abrazarla. Nami sintió que su corazón le iba a saltar del pecho. Le agradaba sentir a Luffy tan cerca. Levantó un poco la cara encontrándose así con la cara de su capitán a unos pocos centímetros.

El silencio les invadía, pero no les hacía falta hablar. Con mirarse a los ojos se lo decían todo. Querían tocarse y sentirse unidos, pero era una cosa extraña para los dos. Luffy tenía miedo pues nunca había hecho una cosa así antes que aquella noche en la fiesta del 'Tres delicias' y Nami tenía miedo de perder a su capitán. Ante todo era su amiga y tenía miedo de que las cosas se torcieran entre ellos.

No saben si fue por la luna, por el sonido del mar o por el alcohol pero la magia les invadió. Acercaron sus rostros lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaban. Sus alientos se juntaban y el aire que respiraban era el mismo. Nami no podía contenerse más y besó a su capitán fundiéndose los dos en un profundo beso. Luffy le contestó. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y se tocaban. Luffy se tumbó en el suelo poniendo a la pelirroja sobre él, algo que sorprendió a la chica. Empezó a acariciarle la espalda hasta donde esta cambia de nombre. Siguieron besándose durante un buen rato. Sin llegar a hacer nada más. Solo se besaban y se tocaban, con eso ya tenían suficiente. Muchos minutos mas tarde Nami se separó un poco. Se miraron a los ojos y sin saber porqué empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Nami se tumbó al lado del chico de goma quien abrazaba cariñosamente a la chica.

-Nami – dijo después de un rato – me gusta esto, por que sé que mañana vas a volver a ser tu misma. La misma mandona que no me deja comer entre horas o jugar todo el día.

-Y tu el mismo niño y capitán inútil – rió la pelirroja antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al chico. Sonrieron y se durmieron ahí, cubiertos solo por las estrellas, sobre la madera que crujía del barco.

El sol salió muy pronto ese día y hizo que Nami y Luffy despertaran y se fuera cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. El resto, menos Samy y Zoro, despertaron en la cocina.

Samy despertó pronto. Le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía mal por haber pasado bastante de Zoro el día anterior a pesar de que había sido el reencuentro. Quería hablar con él, dejar las cosas bien. Que el se sintiera seguro. Se puso en pie, se puso una camiseta de Zoro que le tapaba bastante y se dirigió la cocina donde estaba Sanji.

-Sanji – dijo frotándose los ojos – necesito tu ayuda.

-Dime, ¿que quieres princesa?

-Prepararle el desayuno a Zoro.

Sanji puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que cocine para el trozo de lechuga?

-No. Que me digas como hacerlo. ¡Porfi!

-Vale, te ayudaré.

Con la ayuda del rubio Samy preparó unas tortitas con mermelada y otras con chocolate, un zumo de mandarinas y un café. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y fue a la habitación de Zoro. Él todavía dormía. Se sentó a su lado, pensó que podía esperar a que se despertara, pero si fuera por Zoro dormiría todo el día y se iba a enfriar. Se agachó y le besó en los labios. Esto hizo que el espadachín se despertara.

-Buenos días guapo – dijo ella sonriente.

-Buenos días Samy – dijo él entre bostezos.

-¿Como estás tío bueno?

-Tengo hambre – dijo el peliverde tocándose la barriga.

-Tengo la solución para tu problema. - le dio la bandeja – lo he preparado yo – dijo sonriente.

Zoro le miró gracioso.

-¿Y se supone que es comestible? - bromeó.

-¡Eh! ¡Claro que sí!

-Ah bueno – dijo él riéndose. Besó a su chica y luego cogió la primera tortita.

-Lo siento, ayer estuve muy distanciada pero... -pensó una escusa - No sé, no hay ninguna escusa – admitió – Zoro, ¿tu estás seguro de que quieres que volvamos a intentarlo? Por que si no...

Zoro le interrumpió

-Samy para. - ella cayó para dejarle hablar a él – es de lo mas seguro que he estado nunca – no se porque hice esa gilipollez, estaba asustado por mis sentimientos, pero no quiero volver a perderte - la cogió de la cara – jamás – y la besó.

Ella sonreía.

-Lo siento por hacerte llorar, Samy, yo... te juro que nunca más te voy a dejar sola. Nadie va a poder separarte de mi nunca. ¿Entiendes? Nunca. Contigo he aprendido cosas preciosas. He aprendido a querer, a amar. He aprendido que los sentimientos de amor son sanos, que no le hacen ningún mal a nadie. Tu me has hecho empezar a vivir la vida, ahora disfruto de mi vida, río, soy feliz y solo gracias a ti. Eres un ángel que se cruzó en mi camino haciéndome abrir los ojos y despertarste en mi cosas que no habían existido nunca.

-Zoro... Yo... te quiero.

-Yo no. Yo te amo.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte. Y Samy empezó un beso apasionado como hacía tiempo que no se daban. El peliverde tiró la bandeja con la poca comida que quedaba al suelo dejando así la cama solo para ellos. Casi le arrancó la camiseta a la chica. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la sentía suya y quería volver a tener ese sentimiento. Le quitó el sujetador mientras ella le quitaba los bóxers y después la terminó de desnudar. Rápidamente, los dos tenían prisa por sentirse como una sola persona. Zoro acariciaba frenéticamente el cuerpo de la chica mientras ella se limitaba a dejarse llorar y besarle. Zoro tumbó a su chica del todo en la cama y le besó cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir en una nube. Después ella con mas dulzura que él rodeó el bonito cuerpo del espadachín con sus labios. Ambos sentían un deseo increíble el uno por el otro. Zoro agarró con fuerza a su chica y se metió en ella sintiéndose así los dos un solo cuerpo.

Ese mismo día salieron de Bine. Nami miró su brújula.

-Mierda.

-¿Que pasa Nami? - preguntó Zoro.

-Creo que mi brújula se ha roto.

-¿¡Qué! - exclamaron todos a unisono.

-Apunta al cielo. - informó la navegante.

Robin sonrió.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó Nami

-Tu brújula no se ha roto, apunta a la isla del cielo.

-¿La isla del cielo? - dijo Luffy entusiasmado - ¿¡Hay una isla en el cielo! ¿Has oído eso Samy?

La morena puso los ojos como platos.

-Isla del cielo, Luffy... - le miró muy seria - ¡Puede ser muy divertido! - dijo riéndose.

-Alucino – dijo Usopp con cara de no entender nada.

-Siempre ha sido una leyenda pero yo creo que existe – dijo la arqueóloga muy segura de ella misma.

-¡Rumbo a la isla del cielo! - dijo Luffy gritando.

-¡Bien! - Samy daba saltos de alegría.

-¡Luffy! ¿Que dices? - le riñó Nami.

-¡Que si! ¡Yo soy el capitán!

-Para lo que quieres... - dijo Zoro para él.

-Luffy, no sabemos como llegar.

-¡Lo averiguaremos, pero nosotros iremos a la isla del cielo!

-¡Si! - gritó Samy entusiasmada.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, y os prometo tener pronto los nuevos capítulos. ¡Hasta pronto! Dejadme reviews porfaaa!<p> 


	21. Una nueva amenaza

Aquí teneis el comienzo de la nueva aventura de nuestros amigos, espero que os guste tanto o más que la anterior ''temporada''. He añadido algún detalle que cuenta como hubiera sido el viaje a la isla del cielo con Samy. Disfrutad de este capítulo!

* * *

><p>Hacía apenas dos días que habían salido de la base de la marina del G8 justo después de caer de la isla del cielo. Hacía ya casi dos meses que Zoro se había instalado en la habitación de Samy y usaba su antiguo camarote como gimnasio. Nami y Luffy no habían vuelto a hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella noche en los mandarinos. Ambos creían que sería mejor así.<p>

-Oye Nami – dijo Luffy un día soleado en cubierta, rondaban las cinco de la tarde - ¿a donde vamos ahora?

-A donde nos lleve la brújula capitán.

-¿Y sabes a donde marca?

-Pues en mis mapas he visto que la próxima isla está bastante lejos así que tardaremos en llegar.

-Habrá que pescar – comentó Sanji dando una calada de su cigarro – no nos queda comida para tantos días.

-¿Has oído eso Usopp? - exclamó el chico de goma muy emocionado - ¡Pescar!

-De acuerdo, ¡vamos Luffy! - el narizotas había inventado una nueva caña con la que decía que iban a pescar muchísimo más - ¡A pescar!

El chico de goma, Chopper y Usopp se fueron a pescar.

-Eh Nami – dijo Samy - ¿como se llama la isla a la que nos dirigimos?

-Golashi – contestó la navegante - ¿La conoces?

Samy negó con la cabeza.

-Es una isla pequeña – dijo Robin – pero tendríamos que tener cuidado, se comenta que suele haber marines.

-Como no hemos tenido suficientes... - dijo Zoro malhumorado.

Samy le miró con esa sonrisa que tenía siempre en la cara.

-Podremos con ellos – dijo con certeza y le besó.

-Por supuesto – dijo Sanji fumando de su cigarro y se acercó a Samy - ¡Me encanta lo positiva que eres morenaza!

Zoro miró al cocinero con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué? - vaciló el rubio.

-Que la dejes.

-Lo haré si quiero.

-Y si no también – empezaron a pelear como era de costumbre.

-¡Samy! Cuéntame otra vez como lo hiciste para entrar en la base y ayudarnos – pidió el reno de nariz azul a la morena.

-Me hice pasar por estatua Chopper, ya te lo he contado.

-Pero es que no entiendo como lo haces para ponerte dura como una piedra.

-Pues mira – Samy cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se fueron contrayendo rápidamente hasta quedar dura como el acero, abrió los ojos y parecían de cristal.

-¡Que pasada! - Chopper acariciaba el brazo de la chica.

Samy se estremeció y volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Y es verdad que ahora has aprendido a traspasar paredes?

-Ajá – dijo la chica – nunca me lo había planteado, pero es lógico. Ahora tengo que aprender a que si toco a una persona adopte la misma masa que yo.

-Guau... - dijo el reno mirándola con admiración.

-Oye Chopper, porque no me dejas practicar contigo, eres pequeñito.

-¿¡Qué! - dijo el reno aterrorizado - ¡No!

-Vamos Chopper, que será divertido – la chica se puso en pie a la vez que el reno.

-No, Samy. ¡Alejate! - le ordeno al ver que la chica se acercaba a él.

Samy sonrió y se acercó tanto al reno que estaban a penas a unos centímetros.

-¡No! - gritó el médico mientras echaba a correr por la cubierta perseguido por Samy.

Robin estaba sentada en una silla plegable leyendo un libro cuando oyó los gritos del pequeño reno y miró lo que sucedía sonriendo para ella.

Nami se quedó sola donde antes estaban todos. Vio unas gaviotas posarse en sus mandarinos y otras muchas volando en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía El Alma de Merry. Nami las observó.

-Chicos – dijo. Nadie le contestó. -¡Chicos! - chilló.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Sanji y Zoro dejaron de pegarse por un momento, Usopp y Sanji se giraron para ver que pasaba, Robin apartó su libro de la cara para mirar a la navegante y Chopper y Samy se pararon en seco para prestarle atención a la pelirroja.

-¿Que ocurre querida? - preguntó Sanji acercándose a la chica.

-Chopper – llamó ella ignorando al rubio – habla con esas gaviotas – dijo señalando a las que estaban en los mandarinos.

-¿Qué?

-Que les preguntes porque huyen.

Chopper dudó por un momento pero le temía a Nami así que hizo lo que esta le había pedido.

-¿Porqué estáis huyendo gaviotas? - esperó una respuesta -¿Y que es eso? - y después puso cara de asombro - ¿¡Qué! No será tan grave. - volvió a esperar una respuesta – No puede ser.

-Chopper, ¿que pasa? - pregunto Robin.

-Dicen que viene algo llamado 'Las vícolas'.

Robin cambió la cara. Su cara dibujaba temor.

-¿Qué es eso exactamente? - preguntó Nami.

-Las peores olas del mundo. Unas olas que son causadas por una isla que hay al final de Grand Line . Pasan por todo como pequeñas olas pero culpa de unas coordenadas siempre hay un punto en el que se juntan todas las pequeñas olas causadas por esa isla para convertirse en cuatro olas terroríficas, 'Las vícolas' – aclaró la arqueóloga – pero eso no es todo – continuó – dicen, que esas olas bajo el mar suenan como un canto de sirena para todos los monstruos marinos.

Nami no podía abrir mas los ojos.

-¿Monstruos marinos? - preguntó Luffy con su típica sonrisa - ¡Genial!

-¿¡Tu eres idiota! - Usopp se encaró con su capitán - ¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Que va! - dijo Luffy con certeza – Os recuerdo que hemos navegado por el cielo.

-Luffy – dijo Nami al fin.

El chico de goma prestó atención a la chica.

-Si no nos come una ola, nos comerá un monstruo marino.

-Nami, lo único que tenemos que hacer es estar preparados.

-¿Cuanto tardarán en llegar Chopper? - preguntó Sanji sacando humo de su boca.

-Mañana por la noche.

El rubio sonrió.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra – dijo el espadachín también sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo – contestó el rubio.

-Luffy - dijo Samy acercándose a su capitán – yo creo que esos monstruos marinos a la parrilla deben estar buenísimos.

-Pero bueno – dijo Usopp - ¿¡Estáis locos vosotros cuatro!

-Chicos, es muy peligroso – dijo Chopper.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer, por mucho que viráramos Las Vícolas nos pillarían igual. - informó Robin.

-Debe haber alguna solución.

-No, Nami – dijo Luffy mirando al suelo.

-¡Luffy! - chilló Nami enfadada – Me parece muy bien que te pienses que siempre nos va a salir todo de perlas en este viaje, pero tienes que pensar que no solo es tu vida la que te juegas, es la de toda tu tripulación. Nos estás diciendo que por jugar un rato con unos malditos monstruos marinos vas a ponernos en peligro. ¿Es que quieres matarnos a todos? - miró incrédula a su capitán y se fue caminando hasta la puerta. Miró una vez mas a su capitán quien no se había movido del sitio y entró para dirigirse a su habitación.

Luffy se quedó unos segundos pensando. Al final se decidió y entró a en busca de su navegante. Imaginó que estaría en su habitación y tocó a la puerta.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Vienes a pedirme que me suicide? - dijo Nami.

-No. Pero quiero pasar.

-Pues pasa.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta y vio a la chica sentada en su escritorio mirando unos mapas.

-Nami, yo no quiero que ninguno de vosotros muera, ni quiero morir yo, o no antes de cumplir mi sueño. Pero por mucho que intentáramos huir nos lo haríamos. Es mejor que nos preparemos. No es por divertirme, aunque ya que estoy lo haré, me enfrentare a esos monstruos y les ganaremos. Pero no quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a nadie de mi tripulación, porque sois mis amigos.

-Luffy...

-¿Lo entiendes ahora Nami?

-Si, lo siento...

-¿Que haces disculpándote?

-¿Qué?

-Que no te disculpes, es normal que temas por tu vida, la gente normal lo hace.

-Tu no eres normal – dijo Nami sonriendo.

-Lo sé – Luffy ahora también sonreía. Se acercó a la chica y la envolvió con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo – te prometo que no te pasará nada, te protegeré como siempre.

Se separaron quedando sentados el uno al lado del otro.

-Y yo te ayudaré a luchar contra los monstruos que hagan falta.

-Igual que me ayudaste con Ener.

-¡Calla Luffy! ¡Ese mérito fue todo tuyo!

-Nami, sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido nunca, es más, sin ti nunca hubiera llegado a Grand Line.

Ella le sonrió al sentirse alagada.

-Vamos Luffy, tenemos trabajo. Tenemos que prepararnos para luchar contra muchas olas y monstruos. - se levantó.

-¡Si! - el chico se puso en pie al igual que ella - ¡eres genial Nami!

Ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a cubierta donde todavía estaban sus compañeros en silencio tal y como los habían dejado.

-Chicos – dijo Nami seria.

-Nami no me digas que te han convencido – dijo Usopp temeroso por que Nami ya no le apoyara.

-Usopp. Debemos prepararnos para lo peor, pero si algo tengo claro, es que nadie va a sufrir ningún daño.

Todos menos Usopp que su expresión era mas de enfado y Chopper que su expresión era mas bien de miedo sonrieron.

-¡Perfecto! - grito Samy entusiasmada.

-Haremos a esos monstruos a la parrilla – dijo Sanji apagando su cigarro con su zapato.

Zoro se limitó a sonreír pícaramente.

-Pero – dijo Nami captando de nuevo la atención de todos – aquí quien da las ordenes de como prepararnos soy yo.

-No se por que, pero me lo esperaba – dijo Zoro.

Luffy y Samy se agarraron por los hombros y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-No se como todavía me sorprendo – dijo Usopp para él con cara de resignación.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, por favor dejadme reviews con criticas, halagos, consejos, lo que querais, pero quiero saber que os parece! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Saludos! :)<p> 


	22. Las Vícolas

¡Hola! Aquí os dejo lo que es más un capitulazo que un capítulo! Espero que os guste tanto como a mi! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejais que me suben mucho la moral y me animan a escribir más! He tardado un poco en subir este capítulo pero como veréis cuando lo leáis, me ha llevado mucho, además de largo es complicado. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Samy estaba tumbada, notaba los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y chocaban en su cara. Sus músculos estaban relajados después de dormir durante toda la noche. Notó un aliento en su nuca y sonrió, le cogían escalofríos. Abrió los ojos lentamente vio la mesilla de noche delante con un reloj de agujas que marcaba las nueve y diez minutos. Nami no tardaría en despertar a Luffy para continuar con los preparativos. Samy sintió algo en su pecho, si no les salía bien esa sería la última mañana que despertaría así y la noche anterior sería la última noche que había hecho el amor con Zoro. Volvió a centrarse en el aliento que sentía en la nuca que ahora iba acompañado de unos ligeros ronquidos. Notó el pesado brazo del espadachín rodeando su cintura y apretándola fuerte contra su pecho. La chica se dio la vuelta poco a poco con cuidado de no despertar al peliverde. Se quedó a menos de un centímetro de él. Le miró durante unos minutos. Recordó que Zoro le había pedido que le despertara la noche antes pero le daba pena, estaba tan guapo cuando dormía. Al final se decidió y le besó dulcemente en los labios. El espadachín soltó un gruñido y abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio la causa de su despertar y sonrió.<p>

-Buenos días guapo– dijo ella muy sonriente.

-Mh. - fue capaz de contestar él.

Samy siempre se despertaba muy energética así que salió de la cama de un salto y abrió el armario dispuesta a vestirse. Zoro, que seguía tumbado en la cama, la miraba con admiración. La chica llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior amarilla que en su piel morena le resaltaba mucho. El espadachín miró cada parte de el cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica parándose en cada uno de los tatuajes de esta.

-No te vistas – dijo con una voz mas ronca de lo normal el peliverde – vas bien así.

Ella se giró a mirar al chico y se lo encontró mirando con una sonrisa pícara. Ella echó una pequeña carcajada de sus labios y se acercó al chico agachándose para quedarse a su altura. Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Vamos, hoy nos espera un día muy largo.

Zoro se tiró al cojín, se echó las manos a la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bajo las órdenes de Nami – dijo con desprecio el peliverde.

-Mejor que las de Nami que no Luffy – la chica sabía que tenía razón y que por eso mismo no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta del chico – va, levantate – le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse aún sabiendo que podía solo perfectamente.

El chico la miró pensativo y le cogió la mano, pero en vez de dejar que la chica le levantase la estiró hacia él haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo. Le presionó el trasero para que no se levantara. Ella rió.

-Zoro...

-¿Qué? - dijo él haciéndose el tonto.

Ella sonrió, le encantaba cuando Zoro se despertaba cariñoso. Le besó en los labios durante varios segundos. Hasta que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien rompió el momento. Oyeron un grito que provenía de la cocina. Indudablemente era Luffy con un grito de: '¡Sanji!'. Samy y Zoro empezaron a reírse sin saber por qué. Samy se tumbó al lado del chico apenas unos segundos.

-Va, Zoro, tenemos que estar listos. - pegó otro salto de la cama mientras Zoro hacía un intento por incorporarse mientras soltaba algún gruñido en forma de queja.

Samy abrió el armario y empezó a buscar la ropa que iba a ponerse. Zoro miró totalmente empanado como la chica se ponía unos pantalones cortos verdes de una tela fina que le hacían juego con sus ojos verde esmeralda y una camiseta de tirantes negra con escote pronunciado.

Zoro al fin se levantó y se vistió con una ropa bastante casual para él, unos pantalones negros, su faja verde y una camiseta y una camiseta gris con una manga de pocos centímetros. Cuando acabó de vestirse vio que Samy se había hecho una coleta alta que dejaba a la vista su cuello. La chica se estaba poniendo sus típicos botines negros y en ellos estaba guardando sus pistolas. Cuando la chica se puso en pie se encontró con Zoro a pocos centímetros de su cara. Este le sonrió y le besó en los labios pero a los pocos segundos ella se separó.

-Zoro... que tengo hambre.

El rió y la cogió de la mano para salir de la puerta de la habitación junto a ella.

Al entrar a la cocina se llevaron una sorpresa pues había mas alboroto de lo normal, cosa bastante difícil.

Usopp estaba concentrado en las piezas de acero que había construido el día anterior con la ayuda de Zoro y que en un rato tendría que estar pegando en el barco, les estaba haciendo algunos retoques con un martillo, lo que hacía que se produciera un ruido horrible y de vez en cuando le daba un mordisco a una tostada que había en un plato junto a él.

Chopper estaba mirando como Usopp utilizaba el martillo y cada vez que Usopp se pasaba de fuerte el reno se asustaba y soltaba un grito.

-¡Sanji! - gritaba Luffy - ¡No es justo que a Nami le hagas este delicioso desayuno y a mi me hagas una tostada! - dijo señalando un plato lleno de comida en el que había tostadas con diferentes tipos de mermelada, fruta, tortitas, café, zumo de mandarinas, un vaso de leche y otras cosas - ¡Yo soy el capitán!

-Luffy, tienes que entender que mi amada pelirroja está muy cansada de vosotros que no le hacéis caso cuando da ordenes y le espera un día muy duro – reprochaba el cocinero.

-¡Pero yo también tengo que estar a tope!

Nami soltaba diferentes tipos de gritos intentando hacer que sus amigos se callaran pero no obtuvo ningún éxito.

Robin era la única que estaba tranquila bebiendo de su café contemplando como las personas que tenían a su alrededor se alborotaban.

-¡Buenos días! - dijo Samy contenta al entrar en la cocina.

Zoro se acercó a ver si Usopp necesitaba ayuda y se quedó hablando con él.

-¡Mi pistolera! ¡Toma! - dijo Sanji sacando un plato enorme igualito al de Nami - ¡Tu desayuno!

-Muchas gracias, Sanji – le agradeció la morena mientras se sentaba en la silla dispuesta a comerse todo lo que le había preparado el rubio.

-¿¡Qué! - Luffy miraba incrédulo el plato de su amiga - ¿Y ella qué?

-Ella tiene que tener una perfecta puntería para esta noche.

Ni Dios sabe como pero Nami consiguió tranquilizar el ambiente de la cocina y cuando ya estaban todos sentados y, dentro de lo que cabe, tranquilos empezó a hablar.

-Vale chicos, repasemos el plan. - todos le prestaron atención – Samy y Usopp – los aludidos asintieron – vosotros dos estaréis en el mástil disparando a todos los monstruos marinos que veáis. Estaréis atados por unas cuerdas para que las olas no os tiren.

-Usopp – dijo Zoro de repente y el narizotas le miró con curiosidad – espero que la cuides, confío en ti.

Samy rió.

-Más bien le cuidaré yo a él – bromeó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al narizotas.

-¿Puedo continuar? - preguntó Nami algo cabreada.

Todos asintieron.

-Bien. Luffy, tu, Sanji y Zoro os cargareis a todos los monstruos que intenten comernos - los tres aludidos sonrieron – Chopper, tu me ayudarás a mi a manejar el barco para no irnos a pique y por descontado, si alguien sale herido será tu trabajo, pero esperemos que no – el reno asintió con la cabeza – Robin, tu nos ayudaras a todos. No me fió de ninguno de ellos para que me avise cuando venga una ola, así que tu tendrás que ayudarme y por supuesto, si tienes la ocasión de matar alguna bestia, adelante.

-De acuerdo, navegante.

-Sobretodo – volvió a hablar la pelirroja – vosotros cuatro – señaló a Samy, Chopper, Luffy y Robin – no os caigáis al agua.

-Descuida – dijo Samy con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Que bien lo organizas todo pelirroja de mi corazón! - halagó Sanji a Nami.

-Gracias Sanji, digamos que es mi especialidad – dijo ella echándose flores.

Después de comer Usopp estaba colgado de una cuerda clavando las últimas tapas de acero para El Alma de Merry mientras Zoro le aguantaba la cuerda metiéndole prisa porque quería hacer una siesta antes de que llegaran Las Vícolas. Samy estaba practicando su puntería, aunque sabía que era infalible, con unas botellas en la cubierta. Robin leía, como de costumbre. Chopper estaba preparando la enfermería por si acaso era necesaria. Nami, nerviosa, daba vueltas por el interior del barco. Iba a la cocina, salía, iba a su habitación, volvía a la cocina, se dejaba caer por el baño, salía de él... Luffy la contemplaba desde su habitación con la puerta abierta y ella no se había dado cuenta. Una de las veces que Nami pasó por el pasillo Luffy la llamó.

-Eh, Nami.

La pelirroja se giró hacia donde provenía la voz.

-¿Que te pasa? - se preocupó el chico de goma – no paras de ir y venir.

-Estoy nerviosa Luffy – dijo ella acercándose a la puerta de la habitación del chico.

-Pues tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores.

-Pero ahora no se trata de matar ni derrotar a nadie. - se sentó en la cama de su capitán al lado de este - Se trata de luchar contra un fenómeno atmosférico, que es mucho mas peligroso.

-A mi no me preocupa.

-¿Porqué?

-Por que tengo a la mejor navegante del mundo – sonrió como hacía siempre y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Siempre me haces sonreír, Luffy.

-Bah, eso es porque tengo cara de tonto – bromeó el chico de goma.

Ella rió mas todavía.

-No, - le corrigió ella – es por que eres genial y estoy muy contenta de tener un amigo como tú.

-¡Yo también estoy muy contento de que seamos amigos!

-Deberías ayudar a los chicos, Luffy.

-Ah, claro. Ya voy. - le guiñó un ojo y se fue corriendo.

Nami se quedó sentada en la cama, por raro que pareciera en ese barco, le envolvía un silencio absoluto en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta y recordó la última vez que había besado a Luffy. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, le parecía notar el olor a mandarinos de aquella noche. Había estado realmente bien, pero ahora era genial tener a Luffy como amigo y no lo perdería por nada del mundo. Nami se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió de golpe, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de su capitán. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo bastante descolocado. Sonrió. _'Nunca va a cambiar' _pensó. Y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a cubierta. Robin ahora se encontraba ayudando con muchas manos a sujetar la cuerda en la que se colgaba Usopp, pues ahora estaba poniendo una capa de acero muy grande.

-¡No entiendo porqué he tenido que colgarme yo! ¡Voy a morir! - se quejaba el narizotas.

-Callate – le reprochaba Zoro – eres el que menos pesa y el que mejor lo hace.

-Chopper pesa menos – acusó Usopp y Chopper al oírlo se cambió de forma a su forma mas grande y pesada.

Samy y Luffy se rieron.

-Tranquilo Chopper, tu has probado las nueces de belcebú y sería mucho mas peligroso para ti – explicó Sanji – a ti no te colgaríamos.

El pequeño reno suspiró y volvió a su forma habitual siguiendo con sus medicinas.

La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja pasaron el resto de la tarde poniéndole mejoras al barco, tanto en la cubierta, como al mástil, como al timón. Se acercaba la puesta de sol. Para que fuera mas fácil el luchar contra Las Vícolas de noche Usopp había instalado con la ayuda de Robin unos focos en varias partes del Alma de Merry y cuando empezó a oscurecer las encendieron.

Cenaron mas pronto de lo normal a pesar de las quejas de Luffy por que era muy pronto y luego a media noche tendría hambre.

-Chicos, pronto empezaran, el mar de cada vez está mas movido – informó Nami mirando por unos prismáticos, los separó de su cara y se los entregó a Usopp – Toma. Id subiendo tu y Samy y avisanos cuando veas que una ola gigante está a punto de comernos.

-Creo que me he mareado – dijo Usopp al escuchar a la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos! - dijo Samy apartando al narizotas y cogiendo los prismáticos - ¡No me seas enclenque Usopp!

Usopp empezó a subir al mástil mientras las piernas le temblaban y Samy se disponía a subir también cuando alguien la llamó.

-Samy – oyó la morena a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un espadachín a unos pocos metros de ella mirándola con una media sonrisa. La chica se acercó notando el tono nostálgico del chico.

-Zoro, todo va a salir bien.

-No me gusta que tengas que estar ahí arriba, no puedo protegerte.

-No tienes que protegerme.

-Si. No voy a dejar que ningún maldito monstruo se acerque a ahí arriba. ¿Vale? Y por favor, cogete bien.

-Zoro tranquilo, Sanji nos va a atar a unas cuerdas.

Zoro la cogió de las manos.

-Cuidate mucho, Samy.

-Tu también Zoro. - dijo ella sonriente.

Zoro soltó las manos de la chica para cogerla de la cara por ambos lados y acercarla hasta envolverla en un apasionado y dulce beso.

-Te quiero – le susurró Zoro en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero – Samy sonrió.

-Vamos, parejita, no podemos perder tiempo – Nami rompió la magia del momento.

-Si, claro – dijo Zoro mas serio que hacía unos segundos. La pareja se sonrieron y Samy subió a donde ya le estaban esperando Usopp y Sanji con unas cuerdas.

-Samy, preciosa, ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré, Sanji.

-Si te pasara algo yo...

-Tranquilo, Sanji, estaremos bien. ¿Verdad Usopp? - miró al narizotas sonriente.

-Claro. - dijo el pelinegro con cara de pánico.

Sanji estaba atando los últimos nudos. Les dio una navaja a cada uno.

-Si por lo que sea os tenéis que desatar, hacedlo con esto.

Samy se guardó la navaja en los botines.

-¿Te aprietan mucho las cuerdas princesa? - preguntó Sanji señalando la cuerda que envolvía la cintura de la morena.

-No, está bien, gracias Sanji. Y suerte.

Sanji bajó. La mayoría estaban nerviosos por una cosa o por la otra y el capitán se dio cuenta.

-Amigos – dijo captando la atención de sus camaradas – no os preocupéis, vamos a salir de esta – terminó la frase con certeza – por que sois la tripulación del futuro rey de los piratas.

Todos sonrieron por el apoyo de su capitán y se prepararon en sus puestos.

Samy ya había sacado sus pistolas, Usopp estaba mirando por los prismáticos, de cada vez las olas eran mas grandes y mas fuertes. La morena miró a Zoro desde arriba, el chico estaba poniéndose su pañuelo negro en la cabeza. La chica sonrió. _'Espero que todo salga bien y poder volver a dormir con él esta misma noche.'_

Pasaban los minutos y todos estaban en guardia, preparados. De cada vez las olas que chocaban contra el barco lo balanceaban más.

-Chicos – dijo con voz temblorosa de repente Usopp cuando faltaban unos minutos para las nueve – creo que se acerca la primera vícola. Y creo que va a chocar contra nosotros en pocos minutos.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre todos.

-¡A por ella! - gritó Luffy alzando un brazo.

-Por supuesto – dijeron Zoro y Sanji a la vez.

Robin, Nami y Usopp asintieron con la cabeza y Samy se limitó a sonreír como solo ella sabía.

Esa ola gigante estaba ya tan cerca que podían verla sin necesidad de prismáticos, además, se podían ver cabezas o aletas de varios monstruos marinos que se acercaban al barco.

Samy fue la primera en hacer algún movimiento, aun que estaban todavía bastante lejos sacó sus pistolas y empezó a disparar hacia los monstruos marinos derrotando a algunos de ellos. Se encargaba sobretodo de los que estaban justo dentro de la ola, sabía que los que iban delante serían mas fáciles de matar por sus compañeros. Usopp la imitó y sacó su tirachinas. El pelinegro tiró unas canicas químicas que en el agua hacían que los monstruos que estaban sumergidos se intoxicaran y murieran.

Muchos monstruos ya habían llegado a donde estaba el barco y se disponían a comérselo. Luffy les daba metralletas de puñetazos a los monstruos, Zoro los cortaba por la mitad, de parte de Sanji recibían patadas y Robin utilizaba su poder para estrangular a los de tamaño menor. Samy y Usopp se encargaban de matar a los que estaban mas lejos.

-¡Navegante! - gritó Robin de repente - ¡Nos acercamos a la primera ola!

-¡Lo sé! - contestó Nami desde el interior también gritando. Habían dejado la puerta abierta para que Nami y Chopper pudieran enterarse de todo lo que pasaba.

Y en un momento cualquiera una ola inmensa de muchísimos metros chocó contra el Alma de Merry haciendo que esta casi volcara. El agua chocó fuertemente contra el acero que envolvía el cascarón del barco y las piezas de acero se dañaron un poco.

Samy y Usopp al estar en el mástil notaron el golpe con mas fuerza y se dieron un buen golpe el uno con el otro, pero el nudo fuerte de Sanji hizo que ninguno de los dos cayera al agua.

Zoro cayó al suelo estampándose contra una pared, pero se levantó rápidamente para cortar por la mitad a lo que parecía un conejo gigante con escamas de color azul. Robin se hizo algo parecido a una cuerda/cinturón con muchas de sus manos y se cogió al mástil. Luffy se estiro y se cogió también al mástil con una mano mientras con la otra la tenía en su cabeza aguantando su gorro de paja. Sanji cayó rodando por la cubierta y como el barco estaba volcado subió por las escaleras también rodando hasta llegar a chocar con los mandarinos de Nami. Chopper y Nami, en el interior, se agarraron al timón fuertemente pero al notar que la madera crujía se soltaron, no podían dejar que el timón se rompiera. Chopper se estampó contra una pared pero Nami salió por la puerta propinándose un buen golpe en la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. Se encontraba en la cubierta y gotas de la enorme ola le mojaron la cara. Mientras, se oyó una variedad de gritos que provenían de parte de todos los tripulantes.

La ola tardó aproximadamente un minuto en irse y justo después todos se consiguieron levantar.

-¿Estáis todos bien? - preguntó Luffy preocupado mientras remataba a algo que parecía un gato enorme con los bigotes rizados y de color amarillo.

-¡Pelirroja! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has dado muy fuerte? ¿Necesitas algo princesa? - Sanji fue corriendo al ver a Nami tumbada en el suelo frotándose la cabeza con la mano.

-Estoy bien, Sanji, gracias – dijo ella levantándose.

Zoro se apresuró a mirar hacia arriba para ver si Samy estaba bien y la descubrió buscándolo con la mirada. Ambos se sonrieron, contentos por que estaban bien.

-Según dicen – informó Robin – en cinco minutos llegará la próxima y vendrá mas rápido, no la veremos llegar tanto como esta.

-¡Las piezas de acero se han dañado! - informó Usopp desde el mástil.

-¿Mucho? - preguntó Nami.

Usopp observó las piezas con cara pensativa.

-Bueno...

-Esperemos que aguanten las tres olas que nos quedan aún.

En ese momento escucharon un estruendo que venía de proa y todos se giraron. Zoro había sido atacado por la espalda por una serpiente marina y había caído al suelo.

-¡Zoro! - gritó Samy desde su puesto.

Él se levantó rápidamente tocándose la pierna en la que le había mordido la serpiente. Se giró rápido y hizo una técnica de tres espadas contra el monstruo y este cayó dejando parte de su cuerpo en la cubierta del barco. Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que volvían a venir muchos monstruos. Peleaban contra ellos sin dejar que ninguna les hiciera ningún daño. Un monstruo gigante, parecido a un perro con cuello de jirafa salió de repente del agua, era enorme. Su cabeza quedaba por encima del mástil, donde estaban Usopp y Samy. El monstruo se acercó con la boca abierta con intenciones de comerse a Samy y Usopp quienes se dieron cuenta y se giraron hacia el enorme perro. Usopp puso cara de espanto y le tiró una canica explosiva que no le hizo nada.

Samy miró sus pistolas, podía dispararle, pero posiblemente no le haría ningún daño. Se acercó al monstruo y le tocó la cara. Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su fuerza en su mano. Respiró profundamente y poco a poco el monstruo se fue convirtiendo en una masa dura hasta que se quedó totalmente rígido y cayó desplomado al agua. Samy se dejó caer a el pequeño suelo de donde se encontraba con las rodillas flexionadas.

-¡Samy! - le dijo Usopp - ¿estas bien?

-Si, tranquilo, solo estoy un poco cansada – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa – he gastado muchas energías – se levantó – pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? - preguntó el narizotas. Y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Que viene! - oyeron un grito de Luffy desde abajo y se pusieron en guardia.

En menos de dos segundos ya estaban subidos a la segunda de Las Vícolas. El efecto de esta ola fue mas fuerte, cayeron todos igual que en la anterior. Pero esta vez cuando la ola chocó con el barco las placas de acero se rasgaron mas que antes. Todavía estaban cogidas al barco pero muchas estaban rotas y dañadas.

La ola se fue por donde había venido. Y todos se volvieron a levantar.

Siguieron luchando contra monstruos y la próxima ola llegó en apenas tres minutos. Más fuerte todavía que la anterior. La tercera vícola hizo terminó de romper las placas de acero dejando la madera del cascarón del Alma de Merry al descubierto.

-Mierda – dijo Zoro en voz baja una vez todos se habían conseguido levantar y habían visto que las placas de acero ya no estaban cubriendo el barco.

-¡No vamos a aguantar la última vícola! - gritó Nami horrorizada.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera – dijo Sanji pensativo.

-La hay – Luffy estaba serio. Todos le miraron, tenía la cabeza agachada y una mano en su sombrero de paja – voy a proteger a mi tripulación me cueste lo que me cueste.

Se acercaba la próxima ola.

Samy desde arriba observaba a Luffy, se temía lo peor. Vio como el chico se iba hacia la proa donde la ola iba a atacar al barco. Se quedó quieto, como esperándola. La morena observó que el chico estaba respirando hondo. _'Mierda' _pensó _'Va a hincharse y hará que la ola rompa en él en vez de en el barco. Es idiota, se lo va a comer, y él no puede nadar.' _La ola ya estaba cerca y tal y como la morena había pensado Luffy estaba empezando a hincharse. En un movimiento muy rápido la chica sacó su navaja de su botín y cortó la cuerda que le cogía al mástil. Saltó muy ágil y corrió hacia donde estaba su capitán que ya estaba mas que hinchado, la ola estaba a punto de romper en Luffy y a su alrededor oían los gritos de sus camaradas que le pedían que se apartara. Ninguno de ellos vio que Samy estaba corriendo hacia Luffy. La chica llegó a donde se encontraba su capitán y le empujó muy fuerte, haciendo que cayera al suelo y quedase detrás de la chica. La ola estaba ya empezando a romper contra el Merry. Samy se agarró al cascarón de proa, cerró los ojos, suspiró y con toda su fuerza y energía hizo que todo el barco se volviera duro como una piedra. Todos la miraron. Zoro corrió hacia ella, pues era muy peligroso estar en la proa, podía comerte la ola. Samy concentró todas sus energías hasta que la ola pasó sin dañar a penas el barco pero dejando un enorme remolino delante de él. Entonces la chica se desplomó y cayó al suelo abrió los ojos mientras caía viendo así a Zoro a pocos metros de ella gritando su nombre pero justo tocó el suelo sus ojos se cerraron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Y entonces llegó la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, quizás la primera escena se hace un poco larga y no hacía mucha falta, pero me apetecía escribir un momento mas romántico entre tanto lio de aventuras! Prometo el próximo capítulo muy pronto, pues ya lo he empezado! Acordaos de dejarme reviews ;) Graciaaaaaaaaaas! :)<p> 


	23. Oscuridad

Hola! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad! Pero he estado muy liada! Espero poder subir pronto el próximo capítulo pero aviso que será largo y con mucho contenido! Este es mas corto y mas para entrelazar, pero espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Narra Samy*<p>

En mi cabeza reinaban el silencio y la oscuridad. No podía percibir nada más que eso. Me recordaba a mi misma unos segundos antes notándome sin fuerzas, luchando por endurecer la masa de toda esa madera húmeda para proteger la vida de mis amigos. Lo último que recordaba, era la imagen de aquel espadachín de color de pelo peculiar con ese cuerpo tremendo corriendo hacia mi con una pierna sangrando y gritando mi nombre. Zoro. Una luz se encendió en mi oscuridad al pensar en ese nombre. Me vino a la cabeza la primera vez que vi a ese espadachín. No me podía creer que alguien de la tripulación de la persona a quien quería matar estuviera tan bueno. Por mi cabeza pasaron los recuerdos a su lado. La primera vez que le llamé guapo y el sonrojo de sus mejillas que causó, la primera vez que nos besamos, que dormimos juntos, que hicimos el amor, que me dijo que me quería, cuando me raptaron y me salvó de ese infierno, cuando me contó lo que había sentido cuando creía que me iba a perder. Lo mal que lo había pasado. Entonces la luz de mi oscuridad se hizo mas potente. No podía dejar que volviera a sufrir. 'Tengo que salir de esta' pensé 'No puedo dejar que Zoro vuelva a sufrir por mi' Mis fuerzas, que empezaban a recuperarse, se centraron en mis pesados párpados lo que fue un esfuerzo inútil. Y decidí escuchar que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-¡Zoro! ¡Llevaremos dentro! - esa voz dulce era indudablemente de Chopper.

-Si. - contestó mi chico mientras noté como me cogía en brazos.

-¡Cuidado chicos! ¡Vamos directos a él! - Nami gritaba mas lejos.

-¡Nuestro foco se ha roto! – decía Usopp.

-¡Y el timón también! - gritaba Sanji de mas lejos todavía.

-¿¡Qué! - el grito de Nami y Usopp no pareció tan lejos esta vez.

-¡Vamos a morir! - la voz del narizotas era temblorosa.

-¡¿Luffy! ¿Donde estas? - preguntaba Nami - ¿Porque no dices nada? - parecía preocupada.

-No tengo nada que decir – dijo mi amigo serio – Samy está mal por protegerme.

-¡No digas tonterías! - le reprochaba Nami y luego siguió diciendo algo que no logré escuchar pues me habían metido en una habitación y habían cerrado la puerta. Noté algo frío en mi pecho.

-Aún respira – afirmó Chopper. Oí como Zoro suspiraba profundamente. -Pero está muy débil, no tiene fuerzas.

-Joder... Vamos, Samy. ¿Porque narices has tenido que salvarnos a todos?

Escuché las palabras de Zoro muy cerca de mi y volví a intentarlo. Mis párpados temblaron por la fuerza que causaba en ellos la poca energía que tenía. Lentamente mis pestañas superiores fueron separándose de mis pestañas inferiores y entre medio de ellas vi una pared de madera borrosa.

-Chopper, Chopper, ¡está abriendo los ojos!

-Lo sé, Zoro, lo veo.

-Vamos, Samy, un poco más, por favor.

Y escuchar los ruegos de Zoro mis ojos se terminaron de abrir para mirarle a él una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en nuestras caras. Me cogió de los hombros y me abrazó muy fuerte levantándome bruscamente.

-Pensaba que te iba a volver a perder – me susurró.

Deja de Narrar Samy. *

-¿Como estas Samy? - preguntó Chopper rompiendo el momento.

-Ah, cansada, pero bien. ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Si, y gracias a ti – sonrió Chopper. - hace un momento oía gritar a Nami voy a ver que ha pasado y así os dejo solos. - se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. La pareja aceptó y asintió con la cabeza – Ah, Samy, deberías comer algo.

-Vale, doctor – sonrió la chica. Esperó a que el reno saliera de la habitación y miró a Zoro.

-He pasado mucho miedo, Samy. - la cogió una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la cara y el pelo – no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca.

-Zoro, lo siento, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Él se quedó mirándola.

-Tienes razón, pero no me gusta que pongas en peligro tu vida. No quiero perderte. - tenía intenciones de seguir hablando pero ella le interrumpió.

-Zoro, estoy bien, ya está. - se acercó y le besó en los labios apasionadamente y muy dulce.

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama exactamente. Tiró hacia atrás a Zoro y se puso encima de él.

-Te había dicho que todo saldría bien y así ha sido.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que ella se acordó de algo.

-¡Ostia! ¡Zoro! ¿Como está tu pierna? - se quitó de encima del chico.

-Ah, si... mi pierna. - Zoro se subió la tela del pantalón. Y dejó a la vista un corte profundo de unos quince centímetros de largo que le llegaba de la rodilla hasta la mitad del gemelo.

-¡Zoro! ¡Tienes que curarte eso! - gritó ella con énfasis y señalando la pierna del peliverde.

En ese justo momento ambos oyeron un estruendo que venía de la cubierta acompañado por unos gritos asustados de sus amigos. Se miraron extrañados y se pusieron en pie.

-¿Que ha sido eso? - dijo Samy seria echando mano de sus pistolas a la vez que Zoro agarraba sus katanas.

-Vamos – Zoro tomó la iniciativa y salió por la puerta siendo perseguido por la morena.

Salieron al exterior y la sorpresa fue máxima. Estaba todo, absolutamente todo, oscuro. Samy cogió la mano de Zoro para no perderle.

-¿¡Luffy! - preguntó el espadachín casi gritando.

-Aquí. - oyó la voz del chico de goma a pocos metros de él.

-¿Que narices ha pasado? - quiso saber el peliverde intentando encontrar a su capitán.

-Estamos en una especie de túnel. - la chica pelirroja habló, no podían ver su rostro pero su tono de voz era serio y no era el típico chillido enfadado de ella, hablaba con seriedad y tranquilidad - Cuando pasó la tercera vícola un remolino vino detrás de ella en el cual caímos sin poder hacer nada. Intentamos salir de él, pero nuestro timón se rompió y el remolino nos llevó a unas rocas. Todos pensábamos que íbamos a morir hace apenas unos segundos pero entonces oímos ese estruendo y las rocas se abrieron en dos dejándonos pasar en medio de ellas y se volvieron a cerrar detrás de nosotros dejándonos a oscuras. - hizo una pausa de varios segundos – Estamos vivos de milagro, chicos.

-Lo importante es que lo estamos – dijo Samy al notar el mal ambiente que había entre ellos.

-¿Estamos todos? - preguntó Zoro

-No sé – dijo Nami – antes de entrar aquí lo estábamos. A ver... - empezó a contar – Luffy sí, Zoro sí, Samy sí, ¿Sanji?

-¿Donde estás preciosa? ¿Estas bien amor mío?

-Vale... Sanji también. ¿Chopper?

-¡Estoy aquí! Al lado de Usopp que creo que no puede hablar.

-¿Por qué? - quiso saber la pelirroja.

-Te diría que se a desmayado con los ojos abiertos.

-Vale, ¿Robin?

El silencio reinó.

-¿Robin? - insistió la pelirroja.

-Mierda... - murmuró Zoro.

Entonces todos vieron como unos pequeños rayos de luz les iluminaban un poco y dirigieron sus miradas a ellos.

-¿Me llamabas, navegante? - la cara de Robin era iluminada por una pequeña vela que sostenía en sus manos.

-Que bien, estamos todos – dijo Nami más tranquila.

Ahora podían verse las caras y donde estaba cada uno. Chopper intentaba que Usopp recuperara el conocimiento. Samy guardó sus pistolas y agarró de la mano al peliverde arrastrándolo a donde estaba el médico.

-Oye, Chopper – le llamó ella – lo de Usopp es una tontería – dijo con sinceridad – creo que esto es más urgente. - señaló la herida de la pierna de Zoro.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Ven aquí Zoro! - exclamó el reno dejando de lado al narizotas.

-Dejadme, estoy bien – el peliverde intentaba hacerse el duro.

-Callate – le ordenó Chopper – tengo que curarte esto ya. - Y se hizo a un lado con el chico dejando a la morena sola.

-Samy – dijo Luffy acercándose a la chica con un tono serio.

-Dime – contestó la aludida.

-Lo siento. Me has salvado la vida. Gracias.

-¿Que dices Luffy? - dijo Samy con su tono alegre – tu lo hubieras hecho por mi.

-Gracias igualmente – sonrió el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Zoro desde su sitio vio todo lo que pasaba. Pensó que si hubiera sido el cocinero quien la hubiera abrazado se hubiera sentido celoso, pero sabía que Luffy era ingenuo y que en ese abrazo no había mas que gratitud y amistad. Sonrió durante un segundo, luego puso una mueca de dolor por el líquido que le estaba echando el reno en la herida.

Nami y Robin estaban intentando analizar un horizonte que apenas se veía.

-No podremos saber donde estamos hasta que no hayamos salido de este túnel – informó Robin.

-De todas maneras, por el sonido del agua y el eco, creo que tardaremos mucho en llegar. Por lo menos doce horas y más al paso que vamos, aquí no hay corrientes, quizás podríamos descansar haciendo turnos. Estamos todos agotados.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Vale – se giró hacia el resto de su tripulación.

Los chicos decidieron que Zoro y Samy fueran los últimos en descansar pues los dos habían sufrido consecuencias en la lucha y se sentían cansados. Samy se quitó su camiseta negra y sus pantalones verdes y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba realmente cansada y un minuto mas tarde tenía al espadachín con una pierna vendada a su lado, abrazándola como cada noche. Miró la cara de la chica que tenía a su lado y vio como esos dos preciosos ojos verdes se clavaban en ellos.

-Te quiero. - susurró el espadachín.

Ella sonrió divertida.

-Yo te quiero más.

Él la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión.

-¿Ah sí? - le preguntó bromeando inclinándose un poco encima de ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza divertida.

-Yo creo que no – dijo él cogiéndola de la cintura para hacerle unas ligeras cosquillas. Ella echó a reír.

-Zo... Zoro – consiguió decir entre carcajadas – Pa... Para.

Ella no podía parar de reírse y moverse, hasta que acabo tumbada completamente encima de él riéndose como una niña pequeña. El paró de golpe de hacerle cosquillas y sonrió. La morena tardó unos segundos en tranquilizarse y luego se quedó mirando los profundos ojos del peliverde. Se acercó lentamente a la cara de este hasta que sus labios se juntaron para rodeares en un dulce beso que duró un par de minutos. Ella al fin se separó, pero no más de un centímetro.

-Tenemos que dormir – susurró. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió a la vez que se bajaba del cuerpo del espadachín para acostarse a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este. - Buenas noches bombón – dijo sonriente.

-Que duermas bien, Samy – susurró el chico acariciándole la espalda a la chica.

Sanji y Usopp eran los primeros en estar de guardia y Sanji aprovechaba para hacer comida para cuando les tocasen a sus amigos estar de guardia que no les faltara de nada mientras que Usopp tenía que estar fuera.

-Sanji, ¿te queda mucho? - preguntaba continuamente.

-No. - repetía el rubio una y otra vez.

-No es que tenga miedo, porque yo, el gran capitán Usopp ¡jamás tengo miedo! Pero es que tengo una enfermedad que se llama 'Nopuedoestarsoloenlaoscuridad' así que tendrías que dejarme entrar.

-¿Quieres cocinar tú?

-No...

-Pues calla.

Robin y Chopper dormían en la habitación de Sanji ya que la del rubio, la de el capitán y la de Samy y Zoro eran las únicas que estaban bien como para dormir pues las vícolas habían destrozado y descolocado toda la parte interior del barco. Ellos eran los segundos en tener guardia así que se durmieron rápido.

Nami se encontraba en la habitación de su capitán, sentada en la cama de éste. Luffy hacía unos veinte minutos que le había dicho que iba a buscar algo y no había vuelto.

-¿Luffy? - preguntó Nami.

El aludido asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Todo bien Nami?

-Si, es solo que... ¿Que haces?

-Buscar un saco de dormir – dijo el pelinegro con total naturalidad.

-¿Para...?

-Para que duermas mas cómoda tu sola en la cama.

Nami sonrió.

-Va, Luffy, ven aquí anda. - dio un par de palmadas al colchón – no será la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

Luffy asomó su cuerpo del todo y entró en la habitación.

-Genial – dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco. Vio que Nami aún seguía pensativa sentada en la cama y con la ropa - ¿Que pasa? ¿No tienes pijama? - la pelirroja le miró y negó con la cabeza -Pues toma, ponte esto, te prometo que no miro – le pasó su chaleco rojo y ella lo cogió al vuelo.

-Gracias Luffy – ella sonrió, se puso en pie, se dio la vuelta y se cambió. Se tumbó en la cama donde ya estaba su capitán.

-Eres la mejor navegante del mundo, gracias por sacarnos de Las Vícolas.

-De nada – dijo ella ruborizándose por el cumplido de su capitán - Sigo sin explicarme como hemos salido con vida.

-Por Samy – contestó el pelinegro muy serio.

-Vamos, Luffy, ya está bien. Te ha ayudado igual que hubieras hecho tu.

-Ya. Supongo. – sonrió en la oscuridad pero por el tono de voz en que lo dijo a Nami no le hizo falta ver ninguna sonrisa para saber que su capitán había dejado a un lado su seriedad.

-Que duermas bien, Luffy – dijo la navegante acurrucándose al lado del chico de goma profundizándose en un dulce sueño.

El chico respondió al abrazo de la pelirroja acercándose a ella y pasándole una mano por encima. Notaba como su corazón latía y escuchaba su pausada y profunda respiración. Tenía la sensación de no poder dormirse y cuando se dio cuenta estaba acariciando la espalda de esta por debajo del chaleco. Su reflejo fue apartar la mano pero luego se lo pensó dos veces y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía por que hacerlo así que siguió acariciándola durante un buen rato.

Luffy agachó un poco la cabeza y notó el pelo de la pelirroja en su cara. Le dio un ligero beso y respiró profundamente para sentir el olor de la chica. La agarró mas fuerte de la espalda y con muchos minutos de retraso contestó.

-Buenas noches Nami – y se dejó caer en el mismo sueño que ella.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias y ya sabéis, dejadme reviews porfavor! :)<p> 


End file.
